Un nuovo inizio: Neo Seconda Generazione!
by XxShirogami18InorixX
Summary: 20 años después de la batalla de los representantes Tsunayoshi acepta su puesto de Neo Vongola Primo y logra que la Vongola sea la mafia mas poderosa basándose en los ideales del castaño, pero hay algo mas difícil que derrotar a cualquier enemigo y que Reborn no le enseño... Ser padre (Mal Summary) Se necesitan OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es mi primera historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! espero que les guste y este es un capitulo introductorio... perdon si encuentran faltas ortograficas y puede que los personajes sean un poco OOC uwu**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de KHR ( si fuera mio habría mas 1896) es de Akira Amano, solo soy deuña de mis OC

* * *

 **~Capitulo 1: 7 años después~**

Habían pasado 20 años desde que Tsunayoshi Sawada había asumido su título de Neo Vongola Primo. Hace 7 años que, por problemas con una mafia, tuvo que irse a vivir a Italia junto con todos sus Guardianes, dejando atrás a Kyoko, quien lo había rechazado cuando se armó de valor para declararle sus sentimientos. Eso lo destruyo hasta que conoció a una joven italiana que vivía en un pueblo cercano a la mansión Vongola, aquella chica se llamaba Chiara Migliore, se habían conocido cuando el chico vagaba por un poblado cercano a la mansión pensando en el duro rechazo que le había dejado aquella japonesa, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, intento pedir ayuda pero su Italiano no era muy bueno hasta que se topó con esta chica que con una mirada ya lo había cautivado, fue amor a primera vista.

-Jo...- Suspira agotado Tsunayoshi de solo mirar el papeleo que tenía en frente de su escritorio por culpa de sus guardianes de la nube y niebla-"que nunca se ponen en mi lugar cuando empiezan sus peleas"-pensó el castaño. Su superintuición le estaba advirtiendo que algo iba pasar pero la ignoro, mala idea, justo cuando iba a empezar a firmar esa enorme montaña de papeles, el ruido de una explosión resuena por toda la mansión Vongola haciendo que todo el papeleo se cayera encima del castaño-HIIEE!- fue lo único que logró decir antes de aquella tragedia.

-Juudaime!- entró un peliplata muy enojado mas conocido como Gokudera Hayato, la mano derecha del jefe- Mira lo que...¡JUDAIMEE!- grito y corrió a ayudarlo después de ver a su querido amigo y jefe abajo de esa enorme montaña de papel- ¿Que paso?¿Enemigos?- Le pregunto mientras sacaba unas dinamitas.

-Cálmate Hayato-kun estoy bien- sonrió Tsuna- Yo debería estar preguntando eso...¿Que fue esa explosión?- pregunto un poco alarmado.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que...- Gokudera no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucharon del pasillo unas voces de unas mujeres.

-Es tu culpa por criarlos asi- dijo una.

-Mentira! la mala influencia aqui es tu hijo- decia otra.

Las voces se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que entraron las dueñas de estas, la primera era una mujer de cabello negro ondulado, corto hasta los hombros y ojos grises azulados, su nombre, Hana Kurokawa esposa de Sasagawa Ryohei guardián del sol. La segunda era una mujer de pelo castaño, largo hasta la cintura, de ojos cafes y siempre con una sonrisa que tranquiliza al resto igual que la de su esposo Yamamoto Takeshi, Narumi Kobayashi. Despues de ella entro Chrome, su cabello habia crecido y se soltó ese peinado de piña, se veía mucho más madura y tenía una enorme panza. Casi empujando a esta última entró una colorina de ojos verdes, alta y con un ceño fruncido.

-Cariño ya le contaste a tu jefe lo que su querido hijo hizo?- pregunto Jean Alessandri, esposa del peliplata.

-Emm...iba a contárselo ahora pero...- el mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-Pero? Bueno se lo cuento yo- hizo una pausa para dirigirse al décimo- Tu hijo anoche fue a una fiesta y término destruyendo todo el lugar!- le grito.

-Espera un poco, no sólo fue mi hijo, te recuerdo que el tuyo también estaba allí- reclamo entrando una chica castaña, de pelo ondulado y ojos azules junto con una albina de ojos rojos- Así que no vengas a echarle toda la culpa a mi hijo- agrego Chiara, esposa del decimo.

-Vamos...todas sabemos fue tu hijo quien empezó la pelea.

\- Claro que no, Sora nunca iniciaría una pelea y menos en una fiesta.

\- Tsk... La que empezó la pelea fue tu hijo- dijo Hana señalando a Chrome- Tus dos hijos son la mala influencia aquí!

Y así volvieron a discutir Chiara, Jean, Hana y Chrome. Narumi intentaba tranquilizar a Chrome ya que, como estaba embarazada no debería enojarse, pero no lo conseguia. Tsuna y Gokudera estaban siendo ignorados en un rincón ambos con una gota estiló anime en su frente.

-Así que...¿Esto fue lo que causo la explosión?- El décimo le pregunto a su mano derecha.

-Hai, he intentado calmarlas pero no lo logre... Gomenasai Juudaime! Soy una pésima mano derecha- dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

-N..No es tu culpa Gokudera-kun- intentaba tranquilizar el capo a su amigo, esto no le pasaba desde que se fueron de Japón-Suspiro- "Por que tienen que ser igual de problemáticas que sus esposos, Por que nunca piensan en el papeleo que tengo que llenar!"pensaba mientras le corrían lágrimas estiló anime.

-Jefe- dijo la albina despertando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Rinka-San?

-¿Quiere que las tranquilice? Si siguen así van a terminar destruyendo la mansión- dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban. Chrome había sacado su tridente, Chiara una pistola, Narumi un cuchillo al igual que Jean.

"HIIEE, ¿qué voy a hacer" pensó Tsuna desesperado, con el tiempo, y los entrenamientos de Reborn, había logrado suprimir su lado dame, pero de vez en cuando salía...en especial si se trataba de problemas con su esposa- Por favor...detenlas- le suplicó el décimo a la albina.

Esta le sonrió y camino hacia el origen del conflicto, tomó aire y dijo amablemente- Pueden dejar de pelear por favor- sonrió.

Todas pararon y guardaron sus armas ya que sabían que provocar a la esposa de Hibari Kyoya era una muerte asegurada. La habitación quedo en silencio hasta que Hana hablo.

\- Tu hija también estaba metida en esto y ella incentivo la pelea, por que no asumes eso- le saco en cara.

-Claro que lo asumo pero no ando echándole la culpa a los hijos de mis amigas!- dijo Rinka con una vena en su frente- aparte ¡estamos en la mafia! Nadie es un santo aquí, todos somos malas influencias!- agrego enojada, ella era una persona muy tranquila pero cuando se enojaba... Por eso mismo Hana se calló ya que era una batalla que no ganaría.

Cuando Tsuna vio que todo estaba más calmado hablo.

-Bueno, alguien me puede explicar bien y tranquilamente la situación- Dijo el castaño destacando la palabra "tranquilamente".

-Lo que paso fue que Sora y Kagura de arrancaron de la mansión para ir a una fiesta y los demás se dieron cuenta y los acompañaron- explico Narumi.

El décimo se quedo en silencio reflexionando lo que le había contado la castaña- y le preguntaron a Sora o a Kagura su versión de la historia?

Nadie hablo a lo que Tsuna suspiro y agrego- Bueno primero sepamos bien lo que paso y después aplicáremos un castigo- sentenció el castaño muy serio. Por el hecho que ninguna le contradijo supo que estaban de acuerdo- Hayato ve a buscar a Sora y Kagura- le pidió al peliplata.

-Hai Juudaime- respondió y salió del estudio de su jefe en busca de sus sobrinos.

 _ **~En otra parte de la mansión~**_

Un chico de 15 años estaba recostado en uno de los jardines de la mansión disfrutando del sol primaveral.

-¡Sora!- le dijo una chica de pelo negro azabache y ojos rojos que se había parado cerca de él tapándole el sol, no era ni muy alta ni muy baja y aparentaba tener 14 años, era la mezcla de su padre y madre, física y sicológicamente.

-Que quieres Kagura? estoy disfrutando del día… Por qué o te sientas y disfrutas del día?- respondió el chico con una sonrisa como su padre. Tenía el pelo castaño anti- gravitacional y unos ojos anaranjados, era alto y se veía de 16 pero tenía 14.

-Nunca has oído "La calma antes de la tormenta"- Cuando escucho eso de la chica en un tono de reproche se levantó de inmediato con una cara preocupada- ¿Ya se enteraron?-

-¿Tu qué crees?

\- Mierda- dijo el chico poniéndose pálido- porque tuvieron que seguirnos? – Maldecía.

-Por qué no me dejaste golpearlos.

-Si claro ahora yo tengo la culpa.

-Si la tienes- Le respondió la chica alzando la voz, Sora era el único que ella soportaba pero cuando chocaban en manera de pensar… su paciencia con el chico era la misma que con un herbívoro normal- suspiro- Por lo que escuche parece que Tía Jean y Tía Hana iban camino a la oficina de tu…- no pudo terminar porque una explosión en la oficina de Tsuna les advirtió que ya no había nada mas de que hablar.

-Estamos jodidos- dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de la explosión.

-Si- solo dijo eso ensombreciendo su mirada a una de furia- pero si caigo no voy a caer sola, voy a buscar al resto- agrego empezando a caminar hacia la mansión.

\- Te acompaño- respondió el Vongola acompañando a la chica- La van a pagar caro.

-Hmp….Kamikorosu.

En otra parte de la mansión 7 chicos sintieron un escalofrió…sentían que algo malo iba a pasar.

* * *

Bueno como estuvo? *se cubre de los tomatazos* espero que les haya gustado y necesito Oc así que pueden mandarme su ficha por PM

 **Ficha**

Nombre:

Padres:

Llama:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Familia:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Arma y caja de Arma:

Extra:

En fin espero que se animen y participen! n.n y que alguien siga esta historia... acepto criticas cosntructivas y todo tipo de Review 3

Nos leemos luego! _Shirogami- Sama_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola! he vuelto! estoy muy feliz por las fichas que me mandaron n.n realmente creí que no me iba a llegar ninguna...trate de actualizar lo mas rápido posible pero tuve algunos problemas u.u_**

Bueno predon por las faltas de ortografia y Disclaimer: ****No soy dueña de nada, solo de mis OC

* * *

 ** _~Capitulo 2: El Castigo, Parte 1~_**

-Donde se habrán metido- se quejaba Sora mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión.

-Yo que sé, siempre ignoro cuando dicen en dónde van a estar- suspiro- Malditas herbívoras cuando las encuentre sus caras quedaran irreconocibles- dijo Kagura echando humo- debiste haberme dejado golpearlas cuando nos siguieron- hizo un puchero- nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto.

\- Ya me dijiste eso antes y no te iba a dejar golpearlas...solo querían divertirse.

\- Mira lo que su "diversión" nos causó- le reclamo- nosotros somos los que tenemos que afrontar el reto mientras que ellas están en no sé dónde tranquilamente sin tener que arrancar de Gokudera!

\- Vamos no es para tanto- intento calmar a su amiga- aparte tú también ayudaste a destruir el local- susurro tratando de que ella no escuchara, lamentablemente, si escucho y casi le llega un golpe en toda la cara si no tuviera su hyper-intuición- Ok...ok la culpa es de ellas y vamos a buscarlas- agrego con la frente azul y temblando, quería salir en una pieza de esta y si Kagura se enojaba con él no lo lograría.

\- Hmp- respondió la aludida y siguió caminado sin importarle si el castaño la seguía.

Siguieron caminando en silencio buscando a alguna de las culpables, Sora iba muy incómodo siguiéndola, sentía que si decía algo no iba a poder esquivar el golpe, ella estaba muy enojada pero no sé si es por el castigo o por lo que hicieron ellas, en realidad, por qué ella fue a una fiesta si odia a la gente ruidosa y ahí estaba lleno. Cuando le iba a preguntar ella se paró a mitad del pasillo chocando con él.

-Oe! Que pasa?- le pregunto extrañado el comportamiento de la chica. Esta por su parte le tapó la boca e hizo una ilusión. Sora iba reclamar hasta que escucho unos pasos.

-¡Shh! ¡Cierra la boca que nos van a encontrar!- le dijo la chica en un susurro.

-¡Sora-Sama! ¡Kagura!- gritaba Hayato- tsk! Donde se habrán metido, ya he revisado la mitad de la mansión- se quejaba mientras se acercaba dónde estaba la ilusión. Sora estaba sudando por dos cosas, una que Gokudera los descubriera y la otra era por la cercanía que estaba con Kagura, sentía su aliento en el cuello y lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Por suerte Gokudera pasó de largo.

Kagura suspiro aliviada -Nos salvamos-

-Sí, pero ¿podrías soltarme?- pregunto nervioso el chico ya que ella le había quitado la mano de la boca pero no lo había soltado.

Al darse cuenta ella lo soltó de inmediato-¡Ah! Gomen- dijo sonrojándose.

-No importa... Sigamos buscando.

Siguieron caminando en un silencio incomodo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, cuando vieron salir a una chica muy parecida a Sora, solo que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo más largo, estaba vestida con un vestido simple y de color naranjo, llevaba en sus manos un pedazo de pastel. Ambos al verla pararon e hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos con la chica hasta que Kagura corrió a golpearla. Sora no alcanzo a reaccionar para detener a su amiga, por suerte la castaña evadió el golpe que venía hacia ella pero se le cayó todo el pastel en su vestido.

-AH!- grito enojada la chica intentando golpear a Kagura, solo que esta lo esquiva y la golpea de nuevo haciendo que ella cayera- Kagura-chan que te pasa! Por qué votaste mi pastel? Él no te hizo ningún daño- refunfuño la castaña.

-No te hagas la desentendida Ryoko- le dijo la morena con frialdad.

-Jo... A sí que ¿Papa ya lo sabe?- pregunto resignada.

-Si- dijo el Sora metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas.

-Pero no entiendo por qué me están buscado... si los que tuvieron la idea de ir fueron ustedes dos- dijo Ryoko con un tono burlesco y sonriendo.

-Si no fuera por tu culpa y otras no habríamos destruido el local- la reprocho su hermano.

-Si nosotros caemos, ustedes también- sentencio Kagura.

-Mmm... Entonces todo el mundo se enteró- dijo Ryoko- Pero Kagura-chan ¿por qué fuiste a esa fiesta si tu odias los lugares ruidosos?- cuestiono a la pelinegra.

-Emm... no tengo porque responder- le respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo- dijo Sora.

-¡Vamos! Debe haber un motivo por el cual fuiste- la siguió encarando con una sonrisa ladina- Siempre dices que no cuando te invitamos a fiestas.

\- So-Solo quería ir por que se me dio la gana- dijo tartamudeando.

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?- le pregunto Sora.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- le pregunto Ryoko, ignorando a su hermano.

-No estoy nerviosa... y no entiendo porque quieres saber si lo hice porque me dio la gana- reafirmo, también ignorando al chico.

\- ¡Tsk! Sigues con eso, eres muy terca- dijo la castaña y puso una cara pensativa- Mmm... ¡Ya sé! ¡Fuiste a esa fiesta por un chico!- agrego muy satisfecha de su conclusión.

-Vamos no creo que Kagura haga eso por...- Sora no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Claro que no! - le grito Kagura interrumpiendo al chico y poniéndose roja como un tomate.

\- Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas?

\- ...-

-Entonces si fue por eso- afirmo Ryoko, se acercó a ella y le susurró-¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es lindo?- le decía al odio preguntando eso y mucho más a la pelinegra. Ella se quedó callada y bajo la cabeza, Sora se preocupó por la integridad fisca de su hermana y decidió intervenir.

-Nee- san yo creo que deberías dejar de molestar a Kagura- le dijo pero ella seguía susurrándole preguntas incomodas y un aura de enojo e ira iba rodeando a Kagura. "¿Qué hago? Si siguen así van a destruir un pedazo de la mansión y más castigo!" pensaba el castaño, pero antes de que pensara en algo para que Kagura no mate a su hermana dijo en un tono de voz casi audible.

-Kamikorosu- y golpeo a su hermana, solo que esta logro bloquear parcialmente su ataque, lo recibió en su brazo y retrocedió.

-No era para tanto... pero me debes un golpe- le dijo la chica, Kagura se puso en guardia pero Ryoko miro con una cara de terror y señalo con el dedo atrás de la chica- Mira Gokudera!- grito.

Kagura se dio vuelta, al igual que Sora, pero no había nadie y cuando estaba dispuesta golpear más fuerte a Ryoko está ya se había ido. La pelinegra no aguanto más la ira y grito.

-¡Maldita se Sawada Ryoko! ¡Te voy a matar!

~En otra parte de la mansión~

Tres chicas tomaban té en el balcón de una de las habitaciones la mansión. Estaban tranquilamente conversando de lo bien que lo habían pasado en la fiesta hasta que escucharon un grito de cierta chica que conocían.

-Al parecer todos se enteraron de lo que hicimos- suspiro Nishioka Gokudera una chica de pelo corto rojizo y ojos color caramelo.

-Si pero por lo menos no deberían causar tanto escándalo- se quejó Yuhiko Yamamoto. Su pelo es de color miel largo hasta las rodillas y ojos negros volviéndose avellana al centro.

-Vamos Onee-chan es normal que Kagura-chan este molesta- respondió la otra chica de pelo lila y ojos azules mientras comía un pastel.

-¿Por qué? Si ella fue una de las que más destruyo el lugar- hizo un mohín Yuhiko.

\- Tsuki tiene razón... es normal que este enojada- dijo Nishioka- además se encontró con Ryoko, lo que debe haber provocado su enojo más que el castigo que le va a llegar.

-Querrás decir nos va a llegar- le reprocho Tsuki.

-Hai hai... la cosa es que ahora deberíamos estar preparando una buena excusa para que nos castiguen- dijo Yuhiko.

-¿Tienen alguna idea?- pregunto Nishioka.

Las hermanas se miraron por unos segundos y después respondieron al unísono- Ni idea- dijeron sonriendo.

-Lo más factible ahora es arrancar- dijo jadeando Ryoko, se notaba que había corrido mucho- Si Kagura nos encuentra el castigo va a ser lo de menos- sentencio mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se robaba el pastel de Tsuki.

-Oye! Mi pastel!- se quejó la Yamamoto menor.

-Vamos no creo que Kagura nos haga algo malo...jajaja- se rio nerviosa Yuhiko- Por lo menos no va a matarnos- agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No nos va a hacer nada a nosotras- respondio Nishioka- después de toda ya ingenie un plan para salir de esta.

-Yey! Sabía que a Nishioka-chan se le iba a ocurrir algo!- dijo alegre Tsuki.

-Pero no va a ser gratis.

-¿Por qué?-hizo un puchero Yuhiko.

-Porque no va a ser fácil y voy a necesitar la ayuda de todas- hizo una pausa- En especial la tuya Ryoko.

-Primero quiero escuchar tu plan-dijo la Vongola.

-Bien acérquense- todas asintieron y se acercaron para escuchar el plan de la pelirroja- ¿Y? ¿Aceptan?

-Si- dijeron las tres al unisono.

~En algún pasillo de la mansión~

-Oye! Kagura! detente!- jadeaba el próximo sucesor de Vongola- Ryoko nee-chan ya debe estar lejos!- después de haber dicho eso Kagura paro y miro al chico.

-Lo mas probable es que se haya escondido con las demás herbívoras- respondió la pelinegra.

-Entonces lo mas probable es que estén tomando el té en alguna habitación.

-¿Como sabe eso?

-Yo a diferencia de ti no ignoro lo que hacen mis amigos.

-Hmp- dijo mirando con odio al chico- entonces vamos.

\- Hai hai- dijo el chico caminado con ella hasta que sintió que alguien lo vigilaba y paro observando el lugar.

-¡Sora! Apúrate o te voy a dejar atrás- le grito la chica sin mirarlo.

-Ya voy!- miró otra ves hacia atrás pero no sintió nada"debe ser mi imaginación"pensó.

Desde otra parte de la mansión cierto hitman vigilaba al chico Vongola desde las sombras- Al parecer el hijo de Dame-Tsuna aprende mas rápido que su padre... pero creo que igual necesita entrenamiento- sonrió maliciosamente y camino hacia la oficina del actual jefe.

* * *

Que planeara Nishioka? y apareció Reborn :D Espero que les haya gustado espero sus review, tomatazos, criticas y cualquier otra cosa que me puedan tirar.

Las otras OC saldrán en el próximo capitulo! y si quieren pueden mandarme mas fichas! solo que nos mas hijos de Yamamoto y que tambien sean hombres!

Otra cosa es que no creo que pueda actualizar pronto porque TODO el mes de noviembre hasta diciembre voy a tener evaluaciones por el colegio TwT

Nos leemos luego _Shirogami-Sama_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! he regresado! Bl bueno realmente no ya que he tenido esta semana pruebas, trabajos, trabajos escritos A MANO, presentaciones, asambleas... en fin, voy a colapsar x.x Así que decidí relajarme y escribir esto... espero que les guste n.n

 **Disclairmer: No soy dueño de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, solo de mis Oc :3**

* * *

 _ **~Capítulo 3: El castigo parte 2~**_

Una chica de cabello blanco largo hasta las caderas y ojos violetas iba caminado por la mansión feliz de haber vuelto, había estado ausente porque se fue a una misión con su tutor. Había estado buscando a sus amigos por un tiempo y encontró a ninguno.

-Mmm... Me pregunto en donde estarán- dijo en voz alta Akemi. Siguió buscando hasta que vio a Tsuki corriendo de un pasillo a otro, al verla noto que en su cara había preocupación así que decidió seguirla. Estuvo a una distancia razonable para que la chica no la viera, se detuvo cuando vio que Tsuki se reunió con su hermana y Nishioka por lo que decidió esconderse para espiar su conversación.

-¿Dónde se metió Ryoko?- preguntaba Nishioka enojada.

-No sé- respondieron las hermanas al unísono.

\- Tsk... No se puede escapar es parte fundamental en nuestro plan.

-Sabes Nishioka-chan no estoy muy segura de que esto vaya a resultar- dijo nerviosa Yuhiko.

La pelirroja se acercó a la chica y le tomo el hombro- ¿Cuántas veces mis planes no han resultado?- pregunto con una sonrisa confiada.

-Cuando fuimos a la playa por un viaje familiar y nos escapamos para juntarnos con unos chicos en la noche.

-Uuu... Yo me acuerdo kaa-chan no nos dejó salir durante 1 mes- agrego Tsuki- También cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones.

\- Y a Milán a comprar ropa- dijo Yuhiko-

\- Y en Francia.

-También cuando fuimos a la casa de tío Enma.

-Bueno... bueno pero la mayoría del tiempo?- dijo Nishioka callando a las hermanas enumerando todos sus planes fallidos.

\- Si hacemos un resumen... la mayoría de planes que haces resultan cuando estamos en la mansión- dijo la Yamamoto mayor.

-Entonces por qué desconfiar... estoy segura de que todo va a resultar perfecto- agrego Nishioka con aire de superioridad.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunto Akemi saliendo de su escondite asustando a las chicas por lo que ellas gritaron.

-AKEMI! No nos vuelvas a asustar así- dijo haciendo un puchero Tsuki.

-Casi nos matas de un susto- agrego su hermana.

-Gomen- se disculpó la albina con una sonrisa- Y ¿me van contar lo que paso?

-Solo si nos ayudas-Dijo Nishioka.

-Ok- dijo divertida. Las hermanas Yamamoto le contaron desde lo que ocurrió en la fiesta hasta su ingenioso plan.

-¡¿ROBAR LOS ANILLOS VONGOLA?!- dijo la chica al ver su "ingenioso"- ¿están locas? No voy a participar en eso- agrego.

-Ahora que te dijimos el plan vas a tener que participar- dijo Nishioka amenazadora.

-Acaso crees que las voy a traicionar- pregunto ofendida Akemi.

\- Nunca eres muy sincera y tú no estás involucrada en esto- agrego Yuhiko seria.

-Vamos... yo nunca les haría eso, es más las voy a ayudar.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tsuki lo que la albina le asintió con la cabeza- ¡Yey! ¡Yo sabía que Akemi-chan nos iba a ayudar!- dijo feliz abrazándola.

\- Aquí están las llaves- dijo Ryoko con muchas llaves- no saben lo difícil que fue convencer a la mucama sin que sospechara- agrego.

-Siempre tan persuasiva- dijo Akemi feliz por ver a su amiga.

-Akemi-chan- dijo feliz la Vongola y corrió a abrazar a su amiga- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? ¿Conociste a alguien guapo?- y siguió haciendo preguntas que incomodaron a la recién llegada.

-Después le preguntas lo que paso en su misión- dijo Nishioka separándolas de su abrazo- Ahora concentrémonos en el plan.

-Si- dijeron todas.

-Akemi has una ilusión y vamos a donde guardan los anillos- dijo Nishioka.

-Hai hai- la aludida hizo lo que le dijeron y partieron a donde están los anillos.

 _ **~En el patio de la mansión~**_

Un chico de pelo rubio pálido medio ondulado, alto, piel semibronceada y cuerpo tonificado estaba entrenando en los jardines de la mansión, vestía una sudadera negra y unos jeans cortos.

-Wow me sorprende que después de esa fiesta estés entrenando como si nada y sin ningún rastro de estar con resaca- dijo un chico con pelo de piña azul oscuro y con las puntas rojas, ojos morados, no tan alto como el otro chico y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡Solo los débiles les afecta la resaca!- sentencio el chico- Asi que Daichi ¿no quieres entrenar conmigo?

-Lo siento no comparto tu gusto por entrenar todo el tiempo...-Suspiro – En fin... has visto a Ryuji?

-No –dijo sin parar de entrenar- ¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin tu hermanito?- se burló Touya Sasagawa- No lo dejas ni ir al baño solo- agrego.

-Tsk...No es por eso- Dijo fastidiado Daichi-¿Supiste que todos se enteraron?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto dejando de entrenar- Creí que se iban a demorar más... ¿Cómo supiste?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste el grito de Kagura o la explosión en la oficina de Tsunayoshi?- pregunto incrédulo "este tipo me saca de quicio" pensó el chico con pelo piña.

-Claro que escuche...solo quería hacerte enojar para que entrenemos un poco- Dijo sonriendo burlándose del chico.

-¡Touya te voy a matar!- grito sumamente fastidiado sacando su tridente.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- dijo emocionado, siempre había querido pelear con uno de los hermanos ilusionistas solo.

-¡Alto!- interrumpió poniéndose al medio de la pelea una chica voluptuosa de ojos azules y cabello rubio- No deberían estar peleando en un momento como este- agrego un chico igual a Daichi solo que no tenía las puntas color rojo.

-¿Por qué no? Los que se van a llevar el castigo son Kagura y Sora-Dijo enojado Touya por haber detenido la pelea.

-Ese no es el problema- dijo Yuuki.

-Y entonces ¿cuál es Yuuki-chan?- dijo Daichi acercándose seductoramente (? xD).

-Deja de coquetear con Yuuki-chan-Interrumpió Touya- No importa el problema que sea ¡yo te protegeré!- agrego solemnemente.

-No, yo lo hare- dijo Daichi acercándose al punto de poner su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la cabeza casi besándola. Lo que provoco más a Touya. Yuuki se sonrojo y se separó del chico y se fue corriendo detrás de Ryuji usándolo de escudo.

-Podrían pensar con la cabeza en vez de las bolas y dejar de mirarle los pechos Yuuki y tratar de conquistarla- Dijo Ryuji pegándoles en la cabeza a su gemelo y al Sasagawa- Esto es grave.

-Itee! Eso dolió- se quejó su gemelo.

-Que es tan grave que no me dejas coquetearle a Yuuki- dijo Touya sobándose la cabeza-Por lo general siempre me dejas.

-Es porque me gusta ver tu sufrimiento cuando una chica te golpea- dijo el aludido sonriendo sádicamente.

"¡Maldito sádico!" Pensaron Daichi, Yuuki y Touya al oír esa declaración.

-En fin- interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres Ryuji- Esta mañana después de que nuestras madres se juntaran con Tsuna llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¿Que decidieron?- pregunto su gemelo.

-Van a hablar con nosotros y si volvemos a destrozar algo o hacer algo parecido a lo de la fiesta nos iremos a Japón a entrenar con los Arcobalenos- le respondió. Cuando dijo eso la cara de Daichi y Touya de desfiguro, la última vez que entrenaron con los Arcobalenos un fin de semana no se pudieron levantar por un mes.

-Ok...La cosa es seria-Dijo Touya volviendo de su estado de shock- Pero... No creo que hagan algo malo en estos momentos- Agrego aliviado.

-Tu eres idiota cierto- le pregunto Daichi enojado.

-Ah ¿por qué?

-Piensa un poco- le dijo Yuuki- Que es lo que siempre se le... Perdón... Se nos ocurre cuando nos metemos en problemas.

-Emm...- dijo Touya con una cara pensativa- ¿Causar otro problema?

-Exacto- agrego Ryuji.

-Entonces...ahh…- dijo el peli blanco como si se hubiera iluminado y le hubiera llegado una respuesta- Hay que encontrar a Nishioka.

-Bravo... Al fin se dio cuenta-Dijo Daichi sarcásticamente- Mejor detengamos que Kagura se encuentre con Ryoko.

-Dividámonos en dos grupos, uno que busque a Nishioka para que tenga ningún plan y el otro que persuada a Kagura para que no mate a Ryoko- sugirió Yuuki.

-¡Yo voy con Yuuki!-gritaron Daichi y Touya al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor dejemos que ella elija- dijo Ryuji.

-Yo voy a ir con Ryuji- dijo sonrojándose la aludida- ¿Te importa?

-No...¿Vamos?-le pregunto el chico.

-Si- y ambos partieron a la mansión.

-¿Por qué Yuuki-chan?- dijeron llorando hechos bolita los chicos que fueron desechados por la rubia.

 _ **~En un pasillo de la mansión~**_

-Parece que nunca las vamos a encontrar- se quejaba Sora. Habían estado caminando por horas buscando a Ryoko y los demás.

-Deben haberse encontrado con alguna de esas piñas y se están escondiendo con una ilusión- respondió Kagura- deja de quejarte y ocupa tu Hyper-Intuición para algo.

-Sabes eso no sirve como un rastreador como tú crees- dijo el aludido con una gotita en la frente- Tu sabes hacer ilusiones ¿no? Por qué mejor tú no los buscas.

-En eso estoy… solo que no soy muy buena en esto… no es mi llama principal después de todo- se defendió la chica.

-Hai hai- respondió Sora despreocupadamente- Yo creo que en vez de perseguirlas deberíamos buscar un plan para que no nos castiguen… o por lo menos para que no se un castigo muy duro- resoplo.

-Tienes razón… ¿alguna idea?

-Nop.

-Entonces sigue buscando.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cortante cuando doy una idea?- dijo llorando al estilo anime ya que Kagura nunca toma en cuenta sus comentarios.

-Porque no se te ocurre nada… Cuando se te ocurra una idea coherente para que no nos castiguen voy a seguirte.

-¿Coherente?

-Sí, no algo estúpido como… robar los anillos Vongola o algo así- respondió Kagura.

-Jajaja… ¡Eso sí que es estúpido!- se rio el sucesor de Vongola- Ni a mí se me ocurría hacer algo como eso- continuo riéndose y la pelinegra lo acompaño.

En otra parte de la mansión una chica pelirroja estornudo preocupando a sus amigas.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Akemi.

-Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí- respondió Nishioka enojada pensando quien pudo haberla insultado indirectamente.

 _~Volviendo con Kagura y Sora~_

-¡Ya se!- dijo Sora iluminado.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te ocurrió un plan?- pregunto Kagura ilusionada.

-No- dijo el chico sonriendo lo que hizo que la chica casi lo golpeara en la cara- ¡Déjame terminar!- reclamo evadiendo golpes- Vamos a hablar con Shiro y Kuro para que nos ayuden- agrego. Kagura se detuvo un momento para mirar a Sora odio, este al ver que ella se calmó se relajó y ella aprovecho el momento para golpearlo en el estómago- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-No sé… me dieron ganas de hacerlo- se defendió inexpresiva- Creo que tu idea es la más sensata así que vamos, aunque si fuera por mí no les pediría ayuda a esos herbívoros.

-¿Por?

-Es como firmar un pacto con el diablo- dijo la chica se juntó un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿Experiencias personales?

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas.

-Emm… ok- dijo nervioso- En fin vamos a buscarlos.

-Ok- dijo Kagura saliendo de su estado depresivo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus review con sus comentarios, criticas, Oc y cualquier cosa n.n

Lo mas probable que el capitulo 4 salga después del 10 de diciembre así que esperenlo .w.

Nos leemos luego _Shirogami-Sama_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! he regresado! perdón por la demora u.u pero ya no voy mas al colegio... yey! :D bueno espero que les guste n.n

Bueno voy a hacer una aclaracion para que no se confundan con los hijos

 **Hijos de Yamamoto** : Tsuki y Yuhiko  
 **Hija de Gokudera** : Nishioka  
 **Hijos de Tsuna** : Ryoko y Sora  
 **Hija de Hibar** i: Kagura  
 **Hija de Belphegor** : Yuuki  
 **Hijos de Mukuro** : Daichi, Ryuji (gemelos) y Tomoya  
 **Hijo de Ryohe** i: Touji  
y esos son todos hasta ahora :3

 _Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 4: El castigo parte final~**_

Nishioka y el resto de las chicas estaban en frente de una puerta cerrada, todas estaban bastante nerviosas con respecto a hacerlo o no.

-Bueno… hagámoslo- dijo Nishioka con confianza- No podemos arrepentirnos.

-Hai- dijeron las otras.

Ryoko tomo la llave y abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron vieron que la sala estaba oscura y la caja con los anillos en el centro.

-Oh… que fácil- dijo Tsuki feliz- Solo hay que tomarlos- agrego empezando a caminar pero su hermana le tomo el hombro.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- la reprocho- lo más probable es que hayan puesto alguna trampa o algo- agrego analizando la sala.

-Bueno… Si hay alguna trampa no tiene ningún rastro de que este protegido por alguna llama- dijo Ryoko- A menos que mi Hyper- Intuición me falle.

-Vamos…debe haber algo- dijo frustrada Nishioka- No puede ser tan fácil.

-Pero es como dice Ryoko… No hay nada que los proteja- defendió a su amiga Akemi.

-Pero…- intento reclamar la pelirroja pero Yuhiko fue empezó a caminar en dirección a los anillos, tomo la caja y salió de la sala.

-Fue bastante fácil- dijo feliz y aliviada de que no le pasara nada por haber robado los anillos.

-En serio… ¿Nada?- dijo incrédula Nishioka- ¿Ni una alarma? ¡Nada! ¡Así cualquiera puede robarlos!- se quejó.

\- Creo que mi padre es muy crédulo… O muy estúpido- Agrego Ryoko con la frente azul.

-Dejémoslo en crédulo- intento consolar a su amiga Tsuki- Pero no importa si fue muy fácil ¿Mejor para nosotras?

-Si… pero ¿Cómo se darán cuenta que no están los anillos si no sonó nada?- pregunto Akemi.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos ya que Akemi tenía razón… De que servía robarlos si nadie se iba a dar cuenta, entonces a Ryoko le dio un arrebato porque temió a que este plan no resultara, saco su espada, la cubrió con llamas del cielo y disparo a la sala, lo que causo que esta se derrumbara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto alterada Nishioka.

-No se… fue un arrebato- se defendió la castaña.

-Por lo menos así se darán cuenta que robaron los anillos- agrego Yuhiko.

-Tienes razón- dijo Nishioka- ¡Pero no tenías que destruir la sala! Si nos descubren será peor.

-Chicas en vez de discutir ¿por qué no mejor arrancamos antes de que venga alguien?- sugirió Tsuki.

Antes de que alguna respondiera escucharon pasos y divisaron a Gokudera y Yamamoto corriendo hacia donde estaban, así que en menos de un segundo todas ya estaban a lejos de la escena del crimen. Corrieron sin darse cuenta de su alrededor hasta que Nishioka, quien tenía la caja con los anillos, ve un golpe directo hacia su cara por lo que decide esquivarlo y bota al resto.

 _ **~Con Sora y Kagura~**_

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a buscarlos?- se quejaba Kagura- Yo creo que podemos arreglarlo entre nosotros.

-Golpearlos no es la solución a todo- dijo Sora un poco aburrido de las quejas de la chica- Además ellos también estaban en la fiesta, lo más probable que tengan un plan.

-Todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta… Hasta la hija de Cavalone, entonces ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a ella?- dijo sarcásticamente a lo que Sora solo la miro fastidiado y siguió caminando. Él estaba sorprendido del orgullo de la chica y empezó a preguntarse qué cosa horrorosa le habrán echo hacer para que no quiera pedirles nada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Kagura paró y lanzo un golpe a la nada, o eso creía Sora ya que donde la chica había golpeado es escucho un ruido y unas quejas, entonces se deshizo la ilusión mostrando a Akemi, Ryoko, Nishioka y las hermanas Yamamoto en el suelo y una caja con el signo Vongola en ella. Él pelicastaño palideció al ver la caja y el aura asesina de Kagura.

-¡Robar los anillos Vongola!- grito Sora enojado- ¡Es la idea más estúpida que han tenido! Ahora sí que están en problemas.

-Solo si nos descubren- le dijo Nishioka.

-¿Y creen que no las van a descubrir?- pregunto desafiante.

-Tu no nos delatarías- dijo Ryoko señalándolo- Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que tuvo la idea de ir a esa fiesta, así que si Gokudera nos atrapa también estarás en problemas.

-No soy tan estúpido para delatarlas- se defendió- Pero si las voy a hacer pagar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearnos?- se río Akemi- Te recuerdo que somos 5 y yo sola puedo contigo.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa sádica y miro a Kagura- Te debí haber hecho caso desde un principio…Haz lo que quieras.

-Kamikorosu- dijo la aludida sonriendo.

-No te tengo miedo Kagura- respondió la peliblanca- Además como le dijo Sora… somos más que ustedes.

-Hmp… ¿en serio?- empezó a burlarse Kagura- Yo no veo a nadie más.

-¿Qué? Pero si están…- se dio vuelta para ver que en el espacio en donde estaban las otras no había nadie a lo que Akemi palideció "¡Cobardes!" Pensó… No temía a que pudiera perder, solo que quería causar el menor daño posible. Pero eso iba a ser imposible ya que Kagura saco su alabarda e intento cortarla, a lo que Akemi hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió… Arrancar.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- le grito la pelinegra corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Cobarde! ¡No huyas!- intento alcanzarla pero como no podía empezó a atacarla moviendo su alabarda, rompiendo ventanas y partes de las murallas.

Sora quedo paralizado con frete azul." Que voy a hacer, van a destruir toda la mansión" pensó y se puso a correr en dirección a donde habían ido las chicas, siguió los destrozo hasta que unas voces lo frenaron.

-Mmm… parece que ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Ryuji al ver las paredes destrozadas- No llegamos a tiempo.

-Corrimos tanto para nada- se quejó Daichi.

-Vamos… nunca es malo hacer deporte- comento Touji.

-¿Tarde para qué?- pregunto el Vongola para que lo tomaran en cuenta.

-Para detener a Nishioka y sus planes estúpidos- le respondió Daichi- Pero al parecer ya lo hicieron y Ryoko se encontró con Kagura.

-Bueno en realidad Akemi se encontró con Kagura- dijo Sora.

-¿Akemi? ¿No que estaban en una misión?- pegunto Touji.

-Si pero volvió y las ayudó a robar los anillos.

-¡Robar los anillos!- los tres gritaron al unísono.

-Si los robaron y Kagura las encontró y ahora estamos aquí con la mitad de la mansión destruida- suspiro derrotado Sora- Si mi padre se entera que estamos metidos en esto nos va a matar.

-Entonces por qué no vamos a buscarlas y arreglar esto- sugirió Yuuki para que la tomaran en cuenta- Si nos castigan a todos tal vez no sean tan duros- agregó sonriendo.

-Tienes razón Yuuki-chan… siempre tan inteligente- dijo Touji y trato de abrazarla pero ella se movió y el calló de cara al suelo.

-En fin…vamos a buscarlas- dijo Ryuji y Sora asintió.

-¿Y dónde crees que estén?- pregunto Daichi.

-Sigue la destrucción y las encontraremos- le dijo su gemelo y empezó correr y el resto los siguió.

Siguieron por el pasillo destruido y cada vez que se acercaban veían que la mansión estaba en peor estado, doblaron por otro pasillo y entraron a una habitación. Cuando vieron lo que había dentro todos palidecieron, estaban Akemi y Kagura con la ropa sucia y múltiples moretones, se notaba que habían peleado de verdad. Ninguna de las hermanas Yamamoto estaba sonriendo y tenían la cabeza agachada al igual que Nishioka y Ryoko estaba tratando de dar explicaciones pero con frases estúpidas, se notaba su nerviosismo. Pero lo peor fue ver a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna delante de ellas. Sora, Yuuki y Touji se quedaron en shock pero Daichi y Ryuji intentaron escapar pero chocaron con una figura oscura, alta y con sombrero.

-Chaos- dijo la figura a lo que Daichi es escondió detrás de su gemelo y este quedo paralizado en su lugar.

-¡Reborn!- dijo sorprendido Tsuna y se acercó- Pensé que estabas en… HIIE- no pudo terminar la frase ya que una bala le roso el rostro.

-Al parecer nunca se te quitara lo Dame- lo reprocho- Volví de mi misión y lo primero que se es que tus hijos destrozaron un barco… y ahora veo que no solo fue el barco- agregó mirando la habitación- creo que debí entrenarte más duro para que esto pasara- dijo escondiendo su rostro con la fedora y con un aura maligna hacia Tsuna.

-Reborn- san no sea tan duro con Juudaime- intento salvar a su jefe Gokudera- Nosotros hemos intentado criarlos de la mejor manera.

-Pero lo hicieron mal- le dijo Reborn- Así que me los voy a llevar a Japón.

-¡¿Japón?!- gritaron sorprendidos los que no sabían.

-Reborn-ojisan no nos puedes hacer esto- le dijo Ryoko- Aparte ¿Por qué Japón?

-Porque tu padre se crio ahí.

-Y eso que importa… estamos bien aquí- le dijo Kagura.

-¿Tu no deberías ser la mas feliz? Después de todo vas a estar más cerca de tu padre.

Kagura iba responderle pero prefirió callarse ya que no le gustaba que mencionaran a su padre.

-Vamos no es tan malo ir a Japón- intento consolarlos Akemi- La comida es muy buena… Van a estar bien.

-Akemi tú también vas- Le dijo Reborn.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó- Yo no fui a la fiesta.

-Pero destruiste la mitad de la mansión- la miro amenazadoramente- También vas a necesitar entrenar más.

-Niños es mejor que se retiren… sobre su viaje a Japón yo voy a hablar a solas con Reborn- Dijo Tsuna serio.

Todos salieron excepto Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn.

-¿Qué crees que nos harán?- preguntó tratando de romper el nerviosismo Tsuki.

-No escuchaste, nos mandaran a Japón y no creo que Tsuna haga algo para evitarlo- dijo Daichi irritado.

-¿Cómo que mi padre no va hacer nada?- le pregunto enojada Ryoko.

-Vamos… ¿viste el grito de niña que lanzo cuando le disparo?- respondió burlándose.

-Maldito…-dijo enojada e intento golpearlo pero Yuhiko la freno.

-Todos estamos cansados, pero pelearnos entre nosotros solo lo empeorara- dijo y ambos pararon.

-Y ¿Tú qué opinas?- le preguntó Yuuki a Sora. Este estaba analizando lo que paso y se preguntaba por qué Kagura se enojó tanto con mención de su padre- ¿Sora?- insistió la chica.

-Ah? Perdón estaba distraído- le dijo sonriendo.

-Te preguntaba qué piensas sobre ir a Japón.

-Mmm… nada, mientras este con ustedes creo que lo voy a pasar bien, no importa que castigo espartano nos hagan los Arcobalenos- dijo a los que todos los que estaban con él aplaudieron con ese discurso.

-Ese es el próximo jefe- dijo Touji y lo abrazo.

-¿Y yo que?- pegunto Ryoko pero la ignoraron.

-Sí, sí, todo lindo hasta que realmente tengas que soportar todas esas torturas disfrazadas de entrenamiento- dijo un chico de pelo morado y largo atado en una cola, alto y ojos violetas.

-Cállate Tomoya- le dijo su hermano.

-Por qué no te cayó un escombro en la cabeza y te moriste- se lamentaba su gemelo al ver a su otro hermano.

-Tsk… solo digo la verdad- se encogió y vio que Kagura estaba tranquila en un lugar alejado del resto por lo que se acercó a ella- y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que te importa- le respondió cortante.

-Solo intenté ser amable- dijo con una cara pensativa- Ahh… claro ya sé por qué estas así- agrego con usa sonrisa burlona y le susurro algo al odio a lo que Kagura abrió los ojos y lo golpeo en todo el rostro botándolo al suelo cerca de Sora quien se dio cuenta de esa pequeña pelea y que la chica tenía los ojos lloroso.

-Bastardo- dijo en silencio y se fue.

Cuando Sora y el resto quisieron preguntar qué pasó salieron Tsuna y Reborn para dar el veredicto final.

-¿Qué decidieron?- pregunto Akemi.

-Se irán a Japón mañana- dijo Tsuna.

* * *

Ahí tienen a su Reborn que preguntaban en donde estaba... Como estuvo? espero sus Review con sus criticas y todo eso n.n

Lo mas probable que ahora como sali de vacaciones publique mas seguido .w.

Nos leemos luego _Shirogami-Sama_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi bitches B3! les traigo un nuevo capitulo n.n estoy feli por que nunca pense llegar al capitulo cinco de algun fic :v bueno espero que lo disfruten

 _Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 5: La llegada a Japón~**_

 **Aeropuerto Italia Sicilia 7:30 am**

Doce chicos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando vuelo y despidiéndose de sus familias, unos lloraban, otros estaban felices y algunos simplemente tenían sueño.

-Cuídense mucho… No destruyan nada por favor- Dijo Narumi a sus hijas con su sonrisa habitual.

-Jajajaja… Acuérdense de visitar a su abuelo- Agrego Yamamoto.

-Hai…- respondieron Tsuki y Yuhiko al unísono solo que la primera lo dijo media dormida.

-Kufufufu…Pórtense bien y no destruyan el avión- dijo Mukuro.

-Nosotros no seriamos tan estúpidos para hacer eso mientras estamos en el avión- respondió Daichi- Por lo menos nosotros dos- agrego burlándose de su hermano mayor.

-Daichi no seas así con tu hermano- lo reprendió Chrome jalándole la oreja- Tomoya no lo tomes a mal- le dijo al mayor- y espero que lo pasen bien en Japón- agrego mientras sonreía.

-Más les vale que se porten bien- dijo Mukuro amenazadoramente- los voy a tener vigilados- insistió con más énfasis en su mirada. Los tres hermanos sudaron frio… sabían que en el momento que quisiera su padre pudo haberlos frenado, pero no lo hizo y ninguno de los tres sabían la razón, por eso les daban más miedo sus palabras. Chrome observando la escena decidió interrumpir.

-Ignoren a su padre y diviértanse- dijo y Mukuro intento protestar pero Chrome lo miro y sonrió, pero no con esas sonrisas dulces que siempre da, si no con una de "Si dices una palabras más vas haber deseado nunca existir" por lo que este se calló y se alejó murmurando cosas con una aura depresiva- Pero su padre tiene razón, nada de meterse en problemas- les dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-Si madre- dijeron los tres y ella les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Cuídense- agrego sonriendo normalmente y fue a calmar a su marido.

En otra parte del aeropuerto se encontraban Reborn y Akemi mirando cómo se despedían de sus familias por lo que Akemi sintió un poco de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por cierto hitman.

-¿Te trajo recuerdos?- le preguntó.

-Más o menos- dijo con tristeza- De los pocos recuerdos buenos que tengo de mi infancia, uno de ellos fue en un aeropuerto.

-¿Cuándo conociste a Sora?- preguntó a lo que la chica se sonrojo.

~Flashback~

Una chica albina de no más de 6 años estaba en un aeropuerto de la mano del hitman más fuerte del mundo. Esta tenía miedo, era la primera vez que salía de su casa y conocía gente nueva, no sabía cómo la iban a tratar por lo que miraba con desconfianza a todo el mundo.

-¡Reborn!- Llamo al asesino un castaño que Akemi miro extraño, emanaba un aura de seguridad y confianza que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Llegas tarde- lo regaño sacando su pistola para dispararle.

-Perdón- dijo tapándose con las manos- tuve un pequeño problema- agrego señalando a un niño idéntico a él solo que sus ojos eran anaranjados- Tu debes ser Akemi verdad- pregunto acercándose a la niña a lo que esta solo se escondió detrás de Reborn.

-Ellos no te van a hacer daño- le dijo Reborn- Este es Dame-Tsuna, vamos a vivir en su casa por un tiempo- dijo y Tsuna se le puso la frente azul por cómo le dijo su nombre a la chica- Y este es Sora, el hijo de Dame-Tsuna, tienen la misma edad así que espero que se lleven bien- agrego y empujo a Akemi hacia el chico.

-Hola- dijo Sora sonriéndole- Me llamo Sora ¿y tú?- pregunto.

-A… Akemi- dijo tímidamente.

-Qué lindo nombre… espero que seamos buenos amigos- le dijo el chico y la chica se sonrojo por el cumplido, pero después sonrió.

-Si- le respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Sora también se sonrojo.

Los dos adultos se quedaron mirando la escena, Tsuna embobado por la ternura de ambos niños y Reborn los miraba con fastidio por la cursilería pero por dentro estaba feliz porque su discípula volvió a sonreír.

~Fin del Flashback~

-Vuelve a la tierra Akemi- dijo Reborn chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos para que reaccionara.

-Gomen- dijo sonrojándose. Reborn le iba a preguntar algo más pero un chico se les acerco.

-Akemi, Reborn-san- saludo Touji.

-¿Ya te despediste?- pregunto Akemi.

-Si… en la mansión- respondió. La chica iba a preguntarle por qué sus padres no estaban aquí a lo que este agrego- Las despedidas no son lo suficientemente extremas para mi papa así que decidieron no venir.

-¿Sabes que eso es solo para que no lo veas llorar cierto?- pregunto riéndose de la escusa que le dio su padre.

-Sí- dijo el peliblanco- ¿Por qué estabas sonrojada?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Yo… emm… por nada- respondió nerviosa.

-Estabas pensando en Sora- le dijo molestándola.

-¡Claro que no!- Alzo la voz por lo que mucha gente el aeropuerto la quedo mirando- Tsk…- refunfuño.

-Entonces si estabas pesando en él- dijo triunfante.

-Mira ahí va Ryoko- dijo la chica señalando detrás de él y este miro pero no encontró a la castaña- Sigues queriéndola no es así- agrego riéndose de lo fácil que es manejarlo cuando se trata de Ryoko.

-No… solo me gustaba cuando éramos niños- respondo en voz baja y sonrojado.

\- Yo diría que te sigue gustando- insistió- aunque coquetees con todas yo sé que solo tienes ojos para Ryoko.

-No es verdad… y aunque sea así, ella solo me ve como un amigo- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo se te dará una oportunidad… Solo tienes que declararte.

-Yo me voy a declarar a Ryoko… Si tú te declaras a Sora.

-Pero si a mí no me gusta Sora- dijo enojada.

-No deberías mentir Akemi-chan, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta- dijo Yuuki entrometiéndose en la conversación.

-Yuuki-chan- dijo meloso Touji- ¿Ya te despediste de tus padres?

-Mi padre estaba en una misión con los Varia así que no pude despedirme de él- dijo triste- Pero si de mi madre y me deseó mucha suerte y que lo pase bien- dijo volviendo a su felicidad normal.

-Qué bueno- agrego Touji.

-Y ¿Estaban hablando de Sora?- pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, ¿acaso a ti también te gusta?- dijo Touji celoso.

-No, pero siempre me he preguntado quien le gusta- agrego y se puso a pensar- a veces pienso que le gusta Kagura-chan.

-¿Kagura?- pregunto Touji incrédulo- ¿por qué ella? Es linda y todo pero no los veo como pareja-agrego.

-Yo si- dijo Yuuki.

-Pero ¿por qué piensas que le gusta ella?- pregunto Akemi saliendo de silencio.

-Mmm…. Porque siempre están juntos y Sora se preocupa mucho por ella- respondió- ¿No se dieron cuenta como se puso Sora cuando Kagura golpeo a Tomoya? Pareciera como si…- Yuuki se detuvo al ver las señas de Touji para que se callara. No entendió el por qué hasta que vio a Akemi roja de celos y decidió cambiar el tema- Ahh! ¡Odio los aeropuertos públicos! ¡Hay mucho ruido! ¿Por qué no nos podíamos ir en un jet privado?- se quejó.

-Porque es parte de su castigo- dijo Reborn.

-Oh! Reborn-san no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo Yuuki disculpándose.

-No importa-dijo- Mejor vamos que su vuelo va a salir dentro de poco.

-Pero aún falta gente- dijo Akemi.

-Están todos- dijo Reborn- Solo faltan ustedes que se quedaron hablando.

Mientras ellos hablaban Tsuna y Chiara se despidieron de sus hijos con una típica charla paternal que no le importo a ninguno de sus dos hijos por lo que ellos solo asintieron a todo lo que su padre, pudo haberles dicho que iba a venderlos al diablo, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Por otra parte Gokudera le estaba dando una charla sobre cómo cuidar al hijo de decimo que Jean decidió frenar ya que le estaba explicando cosas innecesarias a su hija desde que salieron de la mansión. Y por último Rinka se estaba despidiendo de su hija, a diferencia de las otras despedidas era mucho menos afectuosa.

-No pido que lo perdones, pero por favor no lo trates mal- le decía su madre a Kagura.

-No me pidas algo que no se si voy a cumplir- dijo- No voy a perdonar a ninguno de los dos.

-Por lo menos intenta ser un poco más cariñosa, después de todo es tu padre del que estamos hablando.

-Claro, yo tengo que ser un amor mientras el con suerte nos saluda- dijo enojada- No me interesa hablarle… Aparte ¿por qué soy yo la que tengo que ir a verlo?… ¡él no se ha dignado a aparecer desde que nací!

-El solo tiene mucho trabajo- le dijo su madre.

-No lo justifiques… ¿Acaso no sientes tristeza por qué tu marido no te ha visto hace 15 años?- le dijo con incredulidad- ¿Por qué sigues pensando que él te ama?- al decir eso su madre le pego una cachetada.

-No hables así de tu padre… él nos ama a ambas- dijo con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos- El problema fue que yo tenía trabajo en Rusia en el en Japón por eso nos distanciamos, no es que todavía no nos queramos.

-Tsk… lo que sea- dijo y se fue a reunir con el resto del grupo.

Después de todas las despedidas que casi los dejaron abajo en el avión pero, gracias a Reborn, pudieron subir. Todos tomaron sus lugares en la parte de clase económica. Los hermanos Mukuro se sentaron juntos después de una épica pelea para ver quien se sentaba al lado de la ventana, la que gano Daichi. Las cuatro locas que decidieron robar los anillos, o sea, Nishioka, Ryoko y las hermanas Yamamoto se sentaron juntas, solo que Ryoko quedo al otro lado del pasillo ya que los asientos van de tres, la Sawada mayor estaba junto Touji y Yuuki. Y los que quedaron, como no tenían más opción quedaron juntos y Sora se sentó al medio de Akemi y Kagura, quien gano el lado de la ventana.

Sora estaba incomodo, ninguna de las dos chicas hablaba y Kagura estaba con una cara que era mejor no molestarla, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba decidió esperar, por otro lado Akemi también estaba actuando de forma extraña, aparte no ayudaba que su hermana y Touji estuvieran atrás de él pateándole el asiento y susurrándole cosas inapropiadas sobre las que estaban a sus lados por lo que Sora se sonrojaba fácilmente.

Mientras que los hermanitos Mukuro, que estaban al otro lado del pasillo, estaban cada uno en su mundo, Tomoya estaba durmiendo, Ryuji estaba leyendo "El Resplandor" y Daichi se hacia el amistoso con sus amigas por alguna red social.

Y así pasaron las horas tranquilamente hasta las azafatas trajeron los almuerzos que la mayoría de la familia dejo a medias, porque la comida de avión común era muy mala para ellos, excepto Kagura que estaba durmiendo y Sora le dijo a la azafata que no la despertara si no quería causar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Me pregunto qué le pasara a Kagura- dijo Sora en voz alta, no le importaba despertar a la aludida, después de todo podía explotar una bomba al lado de ella y seguiría durmiendo.

-Tu eres el que debería saberlo- dijo Akemi- eres el más cercano a ella- agrego.

-No es tan difícil entender por qué esta así- dijo metiéndose en la conversación Tomoya.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Akemi- Le podría estar pasando cualquier cosa.

-Piensa un poco- dijo y al ver que no entendían agrego- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Japón- respondió Tsuki. Los tres que estaban conversando al principio vieron que todos, excepto Kagura obviamente, estaban atentos a la conversación.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?- pregunto Ryoko.

-Déjate de rodeos y dinos porque esta así Kagura-chan- agrego Touji.

Tomoya suspiro agobiado de la estupidez y poca preocupación de sus "amigos" frente a Kagura- Hibari vive en Japón- sentencio.

-Ahhh…- dijo Tsuki- ¿Y eso que?- agregó y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Alguna vez ustedes han visto a Hibari jugar con Kagura- dijo- Tal vez ni siquiera eso, ¿Han visto a Hibari en la mansión?

Todos se pusieron a reflexionar lo que había dicho el Mukuro mayor, porque eran muy ciertas sus palabras, ninguno había visto a Hibari Kyoya pasearse por la mansión como los otros guardianes, ni siquiera se le veía en los viajes que hacían como familia.

-¿Ahora entienden? ¿O se los explico con peras y manzanas?- dijo Tomoya.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que habían descubierto y empezaron a conversar con sus compañeros de asiento.

-Mmm…- dijo Ryoko- Tal vez por eso Kagura es como es.

-No creo- dijo Yuuki en desacuerdo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunto Touji- Yo creo que podría haber sido más… afectuosa.

-Nop- insistió Yuuki- Una vez mi papá me contó sobre Hibari Kyoya… y no era la persona más afectuosa del mundo.

-Kagura es una copia de él- agregó Ryoko- Solo que mujer obviamente.

-Uno no puede negar de sus genes- dijo la rubia.

-Pero hay veces en que la gente sale completamente distinta a sus padres- reflexionó Touji.

Sora, por su parte se quedó pensando en cómo habrá sido la infancia sin su padre, ya que Kagura llegó a la mansión cuando tenía 10 años, llego a la conclusión de que debe haber sido muy triste. Akemi miraba al castaño pero este ni la notaba, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que le pasaba a Kagura, después de todo solo era un drama más de adolecente, pero si para Sora era importante ella haría lo posible para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

-Saben… no es lindo que hablen de ti cuando estas durmiendo- dijo una voz muy familiar para todos.

-¡Kagura-chan!- exclamo Tsuki – No sabía que dentro de tus limitadas emociones te sentías así- dijo sin anestesia a lo que al resto le cayó una gota en la sien.

-¿Sentir cómo?- preguntó.

-Tú sabes- continuo Ryoko- Tristeza por no ver nunca a tu padre y que este tampoco te venga a ver…. Debe ser muy triste.

-Realmente… No necesitan preocuparse de mi relación con mi padre-dijo Kagura con una sonrisa, algo raro para los demás ya que la mayoría pensó que con lo dicho por la Sawada mayor esta iba a golpear a todo aquel que se le cruce pero nunca pensaron que iba a sonreír- Eso es asunto mío… Y mi infancia no fue mala ni triste, lo pase muy bien, tuve momentos buenos y malos… pero con ustedes lo he pasado muy bien- esto último lo dijo en casi en un susurro pero lamentablemente, para Kagura, todos escucharon.

-Aww… sabía que debajo de esa coraza de chica ruda había alguien tierna- dijo Touji, quien se paró de su asiento para abrazarla pero una hubo una turbulencia y el chico se pegó en la cabeza. Todos se rieron y la azafata dijo que ya iban a llegar a Japón por lo que tenían que abrochar sus cinturones y todas esas medidas que nadie escuchó.

Pasaron horas para todos porque parecía que el avión no aterrizaba nunca, pero llegaron. Cuando se bajaron Tsuki, Ryoko y Yuhiko corrieron al baño, Nishioka y Ryuji fueron a verificar si estaban sus maletas y el resto solo esperó. Después de que todos recogieron sus maletas, fueron al baño y otras cosas, estuvieron a fuera del aeropuerto esperando que los fueran a buscar, no tenían idea quien iba a ser porque Reborn no dijo nada y este se fue en otro avión primera clase.

-¡Aquí!- exclamo una voz dulce. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a una chica delgada, de pelo rubio rizado atado con un listón celeste y el resto suelto- Nosotros los llevaremos- agrego Juliana Rosella Cavallone, la hija de Dino.

Los doce chicos se acercaron donde la Cavalone y notaron que habían otras dos personas con ellas, una chica de cabello es azul oscuro, largo hasta las rodillas pero esto no se nota tanto ya que usa cola de caballo, sus ojos celestes, tez pálida y bien dotada. El otro era un chico igual a Hibari Kyoya solo que a diferencia de este, su pelo era blanco.

-Kagura-chan- dijo feliz el chico que nadie conocía corriendo a abrazarla a lo que recibió una patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar hasta que choco con un pilar en el aeropuerto.

-¡Kagura! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- pregunto exaltada Ryoko, había encontrado al chico muy guapo.

-Se lo merecía- dijo enojada la aludida- en realidad, se merece algo peor.

-Tsk… Le dijimos que no viniera- se quejó la peliazul.

-Pobre Yato-kun- se lamentó Rosella.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Daichi a la otra chica que no era Rosella.

-Felicia Mirch, un gusto- se presentó.

-¿Y el otro?- agregó.

Felicia se rio- Que te responda tu amiga, ella lo conoce bien.

Los que venían de Italia quedaron mirando a la pelinegra en busca de respuestas, ella los quedo mirando con enojo pero después se resignó.

-Es mi hermano- dijo. Hubo un silencio hasta que todos los que no sabían la existencia de su hermano gritaron.

¿¡QUE!?

* * *

Chan! Chan! Chan! Hibari es un Iemitsu cualquiera u.u No es que me caiga mal Hibari y lo hice asi, pero no me lo imagino como un buen padre :/ y tiene otro hijo!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nwn

Nos leemos luego _Shirogami-Sama~_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Feliz navidad atrasada! n.n quería que este fuera mi regalo de navidad... pero como la inspiración en una zorra y me abandono :/

En fin espero que les guste el capitulo.

 _Disclaimer: Ninguna personaje de KHR me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **~ Capitulo 6: País nuevo, Ciudad nueva, ¿Vida nueva?~**_

 **~Flashback~**

-¿Y el otro?- agregó.

Felicia se rio- Que te responda tu amiga, ella lo conoce bien.

Los que venían de Italia quedaron mirando a la pelinegra en busca de respuestas, ella los quedo mirando con enojo pero después se resignó.

-Es mi hermano- dijo. Hubo un silencio hasta que todos los que no sabían la existencia de su hermano gritaron.

¡¿QUE?!

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

-¿Estas segura que es tu hermano?- pregunto incrédulo Touji.

-Eres estúpido, obviamente es su hermano… es una copia de Hibari, ¡solo que en blanco!- le respondió Daichi pero también estaba perplejo de ver que "eso" era hijo del infame Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?- le pregunto Tsuki a Kagura.

-Nunca preguntaron- respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Eso no es motivo! - le grito Ryoko- Aparte como querías que supiéramos que tenías hermanos si tu madre nunca nos habla de él, no hay fotos de él, nadie sabía nada de él.

-Sus padres sabían, debieron haberle preguntado a ellos- respondió indiferente la chica. Se escucharon unos gemidos de dolor detrás de ellos, todos miraron y estaba Yato sobándose la cabeza acercándose al grupo.

-No nos habíamos visto desde que era niñas y así me tratas- lloró a su hermana.

-Pues nunca tuve intenciones de verte- le dijo seria.

-¿Entonces no viniste a verme?- preguntó con desilusión. Atrás de él se veían dos chicas tratando de contener la risa.

-No- respondió con indiferencia.

-Bastardas me engañaron- les grito a Felicia y Juliana.

-jajajajaja… no pensé que de verdad te ibas a creer eso- se reía la peliazul.

-Lo esperaba de Felicia ¿pero tú Juliana?- dijo con enojo.

-Al principio dije que no… pero salió muy bueno - decía la rubia riéndose al borde del llanto-Eres muy Ingenuo Yato-kun.

-Dejemos las bromas de lado- dijo Sora y los tres chicos lo miraron- ¿A dónde vamos a vivir?

-Tu donde tu abuela- dijo Felicia- Los Mukuro conmigo, el resto se las arregla como sea- al decir eso los no nombrados se les salió una vena de la frente.

-Lo que quiso decir, es que Nishioka y Yuuki van a vivir con Bianchi, Touji con su tía, Ryoko, Sora y Akemi con Nana y…- Juliana no pudo terminar la frase porque Yato la interrumpió.

-Y Kagura conmigo- dijo feliz el chico- Y con Julie- Agregó.

Al escuchar eso a Kagura se le deformo la cara, pareciera que la estaban torturando, peor que lo que paso con Shiro y Kuro. Así que saco su billetera y empezó a contar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto la Pony- ¿No estas feliz? Vamos a estar juntas- agregó alegre. Juliana no conocía mucho a Kagura ya que era bastante reservada y nunca estaba cuando iba a la mansión Vongola así que creía que iba a ser una buena ocasión para conocerla.

-Cuento mi dinero- dijo la aludida- Creo que me alcanza para un mes en un hotel- dijo rompiendo los sueños e ilusiones de su hermano y la Cavallone.

-Jajaja… Se nota que no conocen a Kagura- dijo Yuhiko viendo la escena- Oye Felicia-san quiero llegar rápido donde mi Abuelo ¿Cuándo vamos a partir a Namimori?- pregunto.

-Ahora, si esos dos terminan de llorar- dijo la chica mirándolos.

Después de que todos se subieron a la limusina que los estaba esperando. El viaje fue tranquilo hasta que llegaron a Namimori y los iban dejando en sus respectivas casas. Sora, Akemi y Ryoko fueron los últimos.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos aquí- dijo Ryoko con nostalgia.

-Si- dijo Sora tocando el timbre de la casa. Salió una mujer de pelo castaño canoso, al ver a sus nietos en la puerta corrió a abrazarlos.

-No sabía que iban a venir- les dijo.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono felices al ver a su abuela.

-Están tan grandes- les decía mientras le arreglaba el pelo a Ryoko- ¿Ara? ¿Y esta chica?- pregunto al ver a Akemi atrás de ellos, esta al ver el reencuentro familiar decidió no molestar.

-Obaa-chan- dijo Sora- ella es Akemi, se va a quedar con nosotros mientras estamos en Japón- agrego. La chica se sorprendió por cómo le dijo a su abuela que se iba a quedar con ellos, "¡ni siquiera le pregunto! "Pensó.

-Claro- dijo la señora con una sonrisa- puedes llamarme obaa-chan también- agrego.

-Si- dijo sonrojada Akemi.

Luego de entrar a la casa y que Nana les dijera donde estaban sus respectivas habitaciones, decidieron cenar. Akemi ayudó a Nana a hacer la cena, mientras que Ryoko y Sora lavaron los platos. Realmente solo Sora lavo los platos y su hermana se quedó conversando en la cocina con Akemi.

-Me pregunto a donde fue Reborn- dijo Ryoko al aire.

-Quien sabe- respondió Akemi- Tal vez fue a hablar con los otros Arcobalenos.

-Puede ser.

-¿Qué entrenamiento crees que nos harán?- pregunto Sora.

-Ni idea- dijo Akemi- Reborn es muy impredecible.

-Hm… Me pregunto cómo estarán los otros- comento Ryoko.

-Bien, yo creo- dijo el chico.

-Yo creo que están igual que nosotros- dijo su hermana ignorando su comentario.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la peliblanca.

-Aburridos… Namimori es un pueblo taaan tranquilo...

-Tienes razón

-Deberíamos salir- comento Sora

-¡Si! Deberíamos salir- dijo la castaña feliz- Voy llamar al resto para que salgamos de fiesta.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Reborn apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Mañana van a empezar con su entrenamiento.

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunto el castaño a lo que el sicario le disparo en la cara pero este lo esquivo gracias a su Hyper-Intucion.

-Eres mejor que Dame-Tsuna - le dijo en forma de cumplido y Sora bajo la guardia, Reborn por su parte transformo su pistola en martillo y lo golpeo en la cabeza-Pero te falta mejorar.

-Tsk… como sea- dijo resentido en castaño.

-¿A qué hora va a empezar el entrenamiento?- pregunto Ryoko, mientras que Akemi ayudaba al castaño a levantarse.

Reborn se rio y se fue a acostar dejando a los tres adolescentes con la duda.

 _ **~Al otro día~**_

Un castaño estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama que era antes del décimo Vongola hasta sintió un despertador, este trato de apagarlo pero no lo alcanzaba, así que decidió ignorarlo pero este al minuto dejo de sonar, Sora extrañado porque él no lo había apagado, abrió los ojos buscando el despertador, pero lo que vio fue otra cosa…era una bomba.

-Mierda- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes que la bomba explotara en su cara.

Abajo Nana estaba sirviendo el desayuno a Reborn y Akemi hasta que escucho el ruido de la explosión y el grito de Sora y después otra explosión solo que con un grito femenino. Los hermanos Sawada salieron de sus habitaciones enojados, con el pelo desordenado y la cara negra. Ryoko estaba en ropa interior al igual que su hermano.

-¡Reborn!- gritaron los dos.

-Buenos días- dijo tranquilamente el sicario tomando café.

-Nada de "Buenos días"- dijo Ryoko molesta- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo no he hecho nada

-Si claro y el despertador bomba apareció de la nada por un hada- dijo Sora también molesto- Por eso no quisiste decirnos la hora.

-Exacto… si se los decía lo de la bomba no hubiera sido divertido- dijo sinceramente.

-Así que fuiste tú- declaro el castaño.

-Bueno eso era obvio- respondió Ryoko- ¡Pero no le veo la gracia!

-Claro que lo es- dijo Reborn- Me hace recordar viejos tiempos.

-No somos mi padre para que nos hagas estas cosas- le dijo Sora.

-Bueno… ustedes son más inteligentes que su inútil padre- respondió Reborn con sinceridad- Y ambos tienen las mismas manías exhibicionistas.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los hermanos y vieron que ambos estaban en ropa interior, a ninguno de ellos le importaba pero miraron quienes estaban en la mesa y Akemi estaba totalmente roja.

-Emm… mejor me voy a bañar- dijo Sora rojo como un tomate y se fue corriendo al baño.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Reborn, por lo general las mujeres eran más vergonzosas que los hombres.

-Me da lo mismo- dijo Ryoko y se sentó en la mesa- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto al sicario.

-Sorpresa- dijo Reborn y se fue.

-Este tipo es impredecible- dijo Ryoko y después miró a Akemi- ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto pero la chica no respondió- ¡Oye Akemi!- gritó y chasqueó los dedos en su cara.

-Ah… ¿Qué?- pregunto saliendo de su trance.

-Nada… te pregunte si sabias que tramaba Reborn pero aunque lo supieras se te debe haber olvidado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Obvio que se te olvido todo…. Si quedaste embobada con mi hermano- dijo la castaña moviendo las cejas provocando que la otra se sonrojara.

-¡Claro que no!- grito la otra chica dando vuelta el café de la mesa.

-Parecía como si estuvieras en trance- siguió diciendo Ryoko- No te culpo…

-De que están hablando- pregunto Sora llegando a la cocina.

-De que tu cuerpo rompe ovarios- dijo sinceramente su hermana. A lo que Sora solo la quedo mirando con un tic en la ceja y Akemi se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Ignorare eso- dijo Sora mirando para otro lado- Reborn me dejo una nota… Dijo que nos juntáramos en 10 minutos en el santuario de Namimori- agrego y se fue.

Después del incidente y que Ryoko se vistiera, los tres partieron al Santuario y en el camino se encontraron con Yuhiko y Tsuki.

-Hola- dijo Tsuki.

-Hola- respondieron las tres.

-Como lo pasaron a noche- pregunto Sora.

-Bien- dijo Yuhiko con una sonrisa- Mi abuelo nos hizo sushi y nos mostró su dojo.

-Fue genial- agregó Tsuki- casi hizo que me interesara aprender kendo… pero lo mío es el arco y flecha.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Yuhiko.

A los tres se le fue la imagen mental de lo que había pasado en la mañana y respondieron-bien- con una sonrisa fingida, por lo menos Akemi y Sora.

Llegaron al santuario y estaban todos ahí, solo faltaban ellos… Ryoko se acercó a Touji y a los gemelos, se notó que les conto lo que paso en la mañana ya que miraron a Sora y se rieron, Akemi se quedó conversando con las hermanas Yamamoto y, Sora fue con Kagura que extrañamente estaba hablando con Nishioka y Felicia.

-¡Oye! ¡Reborn oji-san!- gritó Felicia- ¡¿Hasta cuándo nos vas a tener esperando como idiotas?!

-No me llames así mocosa- dijo Reborn saliendo de la nada con los demás Arcobalenos.

-¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto Nishioka.

-Vamos a decirles las reglas- dijo Lal

-¿Reglas? Ni que estuviéramos en la militar- se quejó Tomoya.

-No estas- le dijo Colonello- Es peor -A lo que todos tragaron saliva.

-Bueno las reglas son- dijo Reborn- Primero, nada de fiestas, abra toque de queda- no pudo seguir ya que todos los adolescentes se empezaron a quejar- Segundo, los entrenamientos tendrán reglas de acuerdo a lo que digan los tutores, o sea nosotros… Y tercero… tendrán que ir a la escuela y los quero a todos en los primeros puestos de su salón- finalizo.

-¿O sea que vamos a tener que ir a clases, con uniforme y todo?- pregunto la Pony y Reborn asintió.

-Creí que ustedes nos iban a enseñar- se quejó Nishioka.

-Si les vamos a enseñar, solo que no en ese sentido- dijo Fong.

-Esto es opresión- dijo Ryoko y todos asintieron.

-¡No a la dictadura de los Arcobalenos!- gritó la Vongola y el resto la siguió diciendo cosas por el estilo.

Lal enojada por el intento de protesta que estaban haciendo los jóvenes, tomo una pistola y disparó al cielo.

-Las cosas se hacen como nosotros queramos- dijo seria- cualquiera que no quiera cumplir las reglas, tendrá un castigo hecho por Reborn.

-No que esto fue idea de Reborn- preguntó Ryuji.

-No… Esto fue idea de Tsuna- dijo Verde- Ni te imaginas que puede hacer Reborn- agrego.

Todos se callaron, hubo un silencio que a vista de los todos parecía ser eterno hasta que Reborn habló.

-Bueno… las normas están dadas- dijo- Pero no somos tan malos.

-Si claro- se quejó Daichi.

-Mira, su tío Verde tiene una sorpresa para ustedes- dijo riéndose al ver la cara del Arcobaleno del Trueno al escuchar como lo llamo- Tsuna y sus padres dijeron que en castigo no debía dárseles, pero no me importa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Yuuki con desconfianza.

-Verde- dijo Reborn para que miraran al otro Arcobaleno que tenía un carro con unas cajas y unos anillos en él.

-OMG! Son cajas de arma- dijo sorprendida Tsuki.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos anillos aun- dijo su hermana.

-No importa, hice anillos provisorios para ustedes- dijo el científico y empezó a repartir las cajas y anillos a todos. Cuando todos tenían sus cajas, Colonello empezó a explicar cómo se usaban pero nadie le prestó atención, porque ya sabían, e intentaron prender las llamas en los anillos. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los gemelos, Felicia, Ryoko y Yato.

Daichi fue el más impaciente y uso el anillo en la caja de arma en seguida, de esta salió un basilisco.

-Genial- dijo Daichi al ver su caja de arma- es gigante, Ryuji imagina a todos los que se puede tragar- agrego feliz.

Los que otros hicieron lo mismo que Daichi, la caja de Ryoko tenía un zorro del desierto, la de Felicia un lobo albino, la de Yato un gato negro y la de Ryuji un basilisco igual que su hermano.

-Kouri- exclamo la peliazul- te extrañe- agrego abrazándolo.

-¿Tu ya tenías una caja de arma?- pregunto Ryoko.

-Si… pero me castigaron y me lo quitaron- dijo- ¿Cómo le vas a poner?

-Mmm… estaba pensando….-dijo pensativa la castaña-¡Neo!

-¿Neo?- dijo Yato- Es raro el nombre para un zorro.

-¿Y el tuyo? No creo que sea mejor

-Se llama Yuuki- dijo y el gato ronroneo.

-Que tierno- dijo Ryoko al ver al gato ronronear ante su amo- tú también lo tenías de antes- pregunto.

-Si… pero no la sacaba mucho- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente- realmente se manda sola, sale cuando quiere.

-Jajaja… se parece a tu hermana- dijo Ryoko.

-Si… solo que menos letal- comento el peliblanco.

Ryuji, a diferencia de Daichi que se dedicó a asustar a Yuuki con su basilisco, se quedó más tranquilo pensando en un nombre para él.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?- le pregunto a su hermano.

-Ni idea- le respondió- creo que Ophiucus.

-Como el signo de la medicina- pregunto su gemelo.

-Exacto- dijo- tú deberías llamarlo…Apofis, como el dios.

-Me gusta- dijo Ryuji.

Los otros que todavía no podían lograr aparecer la llama en los anillos se quedaron mirando como los otros jugaban con sus cajas como si fueran mascotas.

-Tsk… tienen suerte- dijo Nishioka.

-En vez de envidiarlos deberías concentrarte en tu anillo- la reprendió Reborn.

-Lo intento pero no me resulta- dijo fastidiada por estar como idiota mirando un anillos

-Solo concéntrate- volvió a decir el Arcobaleno.

Kagura, Akemi, Tsuki y Touji fueron los siguientes en lograr aparecer sus llamas e inmediatamente hicieron aparecer los animales en sus cajas. El de Touji era un oso grizzli, la de Akemi eran un hurón blanco y un colibrí, la de Tsuki un chita albino y la de Kagura un huargo albino.

-Qué lindo- dijo la Yamamoto menor abrazando al chita- te voy a llamar Perseus…- hizo una pausa-Touji ¿Cómo los vas a llamar?- pregunto.

-Ni idea- dijo con sinceridad- ¿Y tu Akemi?… wao tiene dos… genial.

-Pero tampoco sé cómo llamarlos- dijo con un aire de tristeza- y Kagura- iba a preguntarle pero la otra chica quedo en estado de shock al ver su caja de arma.

-¿Kagura estas bien?- pregunto Tsuki al ver a la chica así. Pero esta no respondía.

-Sora- grito Touji- ven a darle un beso a Kagura para que reaccione- dijo y el castaño se acercó dejando de lado que había logrado sacar la llama.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto pero Akemi lo reto.

-En vez de venir deberías sacar al animal en la caja- dijo la chica ya que pudo notar que Sora lo había conseguido.

-Cierto.. jeje..-dijo rascándose la cabeza y saco a un león.

-Oh… un león igual que tu padre- dijo Touji mirando al león.

-Si- dijo secamente el chico… parecía que no le había gustado su caja de arma.

-Y como lo vas a llamar- pregunto Tsuki.

-Yuuto- dijo y se fue a ver lo que le pasaba a Kagura- Oye Kagura ¿Qué te pasa? Solo es un lobo gigante.

-No es un lobo gigante- lo reprendió- Es un huargo.

-¿Un qué?- pregunto Yato.

-Un huargo imbécil-dijo fastidiada.

-Pues yo lo veo igual que el mío- agrego Felicia.

-Pero son diferentes- dijo Ryuji- un huargo es un como un lobo pero mucho más salvaje- comento.

-Acaso nunca han visto "El Señor de los Anillos"… son esas cosas en las que andan los orcos- explico- le viene de maravilla a Kagura- agrego y se llevó el golpe de su vida por la pelinegra- Bueno también salen en otras series.

-Y ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?- pregunto Felicia.

-Nymeria- dijo feliz la pelinegra.

Y así pasaron las horas y la última en lograrlo fue Yuhiko que de su caja salió un ave goura victoria. Reborn al ver la hora decidió intervenir.

-Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer entrenamiento- dijo Reborn.

-¿Esto era un entrenamiento?-pregunto Akemi.

-Bueno en realidad no- dijo Colonello- esto es el entrenamiento previo ya que todos deberán usar su caja de arma para que podamos empezar el entrenamiento real- agregó.

-Entonces ¿no vamos a poder comenzar con el entrenamiento hasta todos puedan usar sus cajas de arma?- pregunto Nishioka.

-Exacto…- respondió el Arcobaleno de la lluvia- Pero ahora hay que descansar que mañana tienen clases.

-Yey… lo que me faltaba- comento sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Tengo una duda- dijo Kagura llamando la atención de los Arcobalenos- Los que podemos usar más de una llama ¿se nos va a dar otra caja?- pregunto.

-Depende como te valla en el enteramiento para ver si puedes usar la otra- respondió Fong.

-Ok- dijo frívolamente, no le caía bien ese Arcobaleno por el parecido con su padre.

Nadie dijo nada después de esa conversación y partieron a sus casas todos juntos hasta que cada uno se fue por un camino distinto dejando a Nishioka y Yuuki solas.

-Qué suerte tuvieron los que lograron usar su caja- dijo Yuuki al aire- Por más que me esforzaba sentía que no pasaba nada- suspiro derrotado.

-Si- dijo con poco interés en la conversación- Me hubiera gustado ver que tiene esta caja- agrego mirando la caja que le dieron.

-Bueno… No hay que deprimirse- intento calamar el ambiente depresivo- Yo sé que lo vamos a lograr- sonrió- Tenemos que concentrarnos en mañana…

-Lo que me faltaba, voy a tener que soportar a muchos profesores- dijo resignada.

-No lo mires de esa forma… Piensa que vas a conocer gente nueva y quien sabe tal vez haya alguien guapo que se fije en ti.

-Jajaja… diciendo esas cosas te pareces a Ryoko- se rio Nishioka- Dejando de lado lo del tipo…. Creo que voy a intentar pensar en la escuela de esa manera- agregó y Yuuki le sonrió.

 _ **~Al día siguiente~**_

 **Residencia Hibari 5 am**

Kagura había tenido una mala noche, ya que se quedó conversando con Juliana hasta tarde sobre las cajas armas sobre como lo consiguió y para peor se despertó muy temprano, intentó volver a quedarse dormida pero no pudo, así que se levantó a desayunar. Recorrió muchos pasillos de la casa ya que encontró que faltaba mucho para que todos se levantarán, y por todos se refería a Juliana y Yato ya que Hibari no estaba. Mientras pasaba por el dojo de la enorme casa que parecía que antes era de un shogun o algo así, sintió un ruido y fue a ver. Encontró a Yato practicando con su caja de arma convertido en dos katanas. Kagura lo observo hasta que este se detuvo.

-Creí que eras de las que no madrugaban- dijo el chico mirando hacia donde estaba Kagura.

-Yo también lo creía, pero no pude volver a quedarme dormida- respondió sin interés- No sabía que usabas una katana- agrego mirándolas, solo que estas se convirtieron en el gato y le rasguñaron la cara al albino.

-Ite...-se quejó- No le gusta que le digan katana, llámala Yuki- agrego.

-Ah? Tiene sentimientos- pregunto y la gata se engrifó.

-Claro... Tu Huargo también debe tener.

-Hmp

-¿Quieres entrenar?- pregunto Yato- Tal vez eso te quite esa cara de odio en tu cara- se rio.

-Bueno... Pero no voy a tener piedad contigo- respondió y saco a Nymeria quien se convirtió en una hacha tipo alabarda.

-No esperaría menos- dijo sonriendo con sus dos katanas en las manos.

El combate duro por lo menos 1 hora con Yato solo esquivando los ataques de Kagura sin el menor esfuerzo, lo que hizo que esta solo se enojara más.

-Bastardo ¿Por qué no atacas?- pregunto enojada. Este no respondió en cambio la miro con determinación, Kagura se sorprendió por su mirada y este con la espada que tenía en la mano derecha logro frenar el ataque de la chica y quitarle la albarda de las manos, con un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de la chica y con la katana de la izquierda la puso en el cuello de ella.

Kagura no lo vio venir y en el momento que sintió algo frío en su cuello quedo en estado de shock, ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo en dañarlo pero no lo logro y él pudo haberla derrotado en menos de un minuto.

-Será mejor que te prepares para ir a la escuela- dijo Yato sacando la katana de su cuello y se dirigió hacia la puerta- te puedo decir algo- pregunto y Kagura lo miro con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro- Esperaba más de ti- dio con decepción y se fue.

Cuando Kagura quedo sola se derrumbó en el suelo, su lobo fue a consolarla y ella golpeó el suelo maldiciendo.

En el jardín estaba Juliana perfectamente camuflada, por algo la llamaban la maestra del disfraz, viendo la escena de los hermanos asombrada de Kagura, que para ellos era alguien muy fuerte, siendo derrotada por su hermano, el despistado y empático Hibari Yato ¡quien era mucho más fuerte que ella! Ellos eran personas de las cuales había que cuidarse y tener como aliado, pensó la chica y desapareció en las plantas.

 _ **~Secundaria Namimori~**_

-¡Primer día de clases!- dijo Yuhiko- ¿no están emocionados?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Quien se emociona por levantarse a las 6am para ir a un recinto donde pierdes tu identidad individual y te rigen bajo un estricto sistema educativo que te enseña bajo sus estándares y no desarrollas tu inteligencia realmente- se quejó Ryuji.

-Que complejo- dijo Sora- Nunca lo había pensado así.

-Nunca habías pensado estar en una escuela... Admítelo- lo delató Daichi con una sonrisa-¿quién falta para que todos entremos a esta maldita cárcel?- pregunto.

-Falta Juliana y los hermanos Hibari- dijo Felicia.

-Tú tienes 18 ¿Qué haces aquí?... y con uniforme- pregunto Ryoko.

-Si... En el momento en que me gradúe lo primero que aria seria nunca pisar una escuela- agrego Nishioka también fastidiada de estar ahí.

-Eso pensaba-suspiro Felicia- Pero como a mí también me habían castigado al igual que ustedes... Esto es parte de mi castigo.

-¿Ir a la escuela de nuevo?- pregunto Touji.

-No idiota- le dijo enojada- Tener que cuidarlos a ustedes.

-Ahh...- dijeron los presentes al unísono.

-Mira, ahí vienen- dijo Tsuki señalando a los que faltaban-Hola- dijo enérgicamente y moviendo la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola a todos- dijo con una sonrisa Juliana.

-Hola- dijo Yato por inercia, parecía pensativo- Yo me voy a adelantar-agrego y se fue.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Felicia extrañada.

-¿Por qué preguntas?... Tal vez no durmió bien- sugirió Tsuki.

-Lo conozco, algo debe haberle pasado- dijo la peli azul con cara pensativa-¿Kagura le hiciste algo?- pregunto pero esta estaba con audífonos y la ignoro- ¡No me ignores!- grito y ella se sacó un audífono.

-Yo que sé...- dijo más seria que de costumbre-Ni me interesa, mejor entremos- agrego y empezó a caminar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se quejó Daichi- Primero lo de su padre y ahora esto... Deberían comprarle hormonas para que controle su ánimo.

-Con el golpe al orgullo que sufrió esta mañana- dijo la Cavallone- Tú también estarías igual-agregó.

-Wao... ¿Quién fue la persona que logro esa gran hazaña?- dijo Ryuji, los gemelos lo habían intentado varias veces con bromas físicas y psicológicas pero siempre terminaban golpeados y la chica con su orgullo intacto.

-Yato-respondió y les contó lo que paso en la mañana.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos los que no conocían al albino bien, o sea Felicia fue la única que no grito.

-Él no podría contra Kagura, estamos a la par, no pudo haberle ganado en tan poco tiempo- dijo Akemi.

-No sé de qué se sorprenden- dijo Felicia- Lo más probable es que Yato sea el más fuerte de nosotros, aunque tenga esa cara y actitud de idiota todo el tiempo, es distinto cuando está peleando- afirmó.

-Mejor vamos a clases- dijo Sora quien había estado muy callado.

* * *

Como estuvo el capitulo owo espero sus review con sus opiniones...

Emm... en la ficha de los personajes algunos no me pusieron como se llamaba su caja de arma, error mio al no ponerlo realmente u.u bueno me gustaria que me mandaran un Pm con el nombre por favor.

Sin nada mas que decir _Nos leemos luego Shirogami-Sama_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! feliz año muy atrasado! n.n perdón por la demora pero no tenia inspiración y estaba pasando la caña por el año nuevo (? okno B3 bueno espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas y aqui esta el capitulo!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR no son mios_

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 7~**_

Después de lo que paso en la entrada de la escuela, todos entraron y fueron a sus respectivas salas a presentarse, Ryoko, Tomoya, Yato, Felicia y Touji, que eran los mayores, se dirigieron a su sala donde Yato los estaba esperando, él y Felicia, quien solo llegó y se sentó (los profesores la conocían así que lo dejaron pasar), entraron ya que no eran nuevos estudiantes como ellos y los otros esperaron hasta que el profesor los llamó para que se presentaran. Los tres italianos se quedaron mirando a clase en la que iban a estar sin decir nada hasta que el profesor hablo.

-Ellos son los tres nuevos estudiantes, espero que los traten bien- dijo- Por favor preséntense- agrego e hizo un gesto para que se presentaran. Ryoko fue la primera.

-Hola, me llamo Sawada Ryoko… Un gusto- dijo y se fue a sentar sin que el profesor le dijera.

-¿Qué paso con la confiada y siempre sincera Ryoko?- pregunto Felicia al aire pero la castaña la escucho.

-Quería salir rápido de eso, me incomoda que todos me miren- dijo mirando para otro lado.

-Si te incomodan ¿cómo lo vas a hacer en las reuniones con mafiosos, con miradas mucho más intimidantes que esas?

\- Eso es distinto… Modo jefe, daaa- respondió la castaña y la otra se rio. Mientras que ellas conversaban Tomoya se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Mukuro Tomoya- dijo fríamente y unas cuantas chicas de su clase empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-Bien… siéntate al lado de Hibari-san por favor- dijo el profesor y este partió a sentarse, Yato quiso decirle algo pero el pelimorado lo ignoro.

-Hola… Mi nombre es Sasagawa Touji… Amo el deporte… Y eso- dijo, más bien grito y se fue a sentar a delante de Yato.

-¿Era necesario gritar?- pregunto molesto Tomoya.

-Así van a recordar mi nombre- dijo con orgullo mientras que Yato intentó calmar a Tomoya.

Mientras tanto en otra sala de un curso más bajo, Nishioka, Yuhiko y los gemelos se estaban presentando.

-Hola mi nombre es Yuhiko… Amo los lugares tranquilos y mi abuelo tiene un restaurante de sushi… un gusto- dijo la Yamamoto sonriendo lo que causo que sus compañeros hombres suspiraran y las mujeres murmuran cosas negativas hacia ella.

-Un gusto Yamamoto-san por favor siéntese donde quiera- dijo alegre su profesora señalando varios puestos vacíos. Yuhiko decidió sentarse al fondo.

-Me llamo Gokudera Nishioka- dijo observando a sus nuevos compañeros- Un gusto- agrego y se fue a sentar al lado de Yuhiko.

Los últimos en presentarse fueron los gemelos que se presentaron juntos.

-Me llamo Mukuro Ryuji- dijo el más tranquilo.

-Y yo Daichi- dijo el otro.

Al ver a los gemelos muchas chicas murmuraron cosas como lo guapo que eran y cosas por el estilo mientras que uno de los alumnos los miraba con desconfianza, que no paso desapercibida por Ryuji quien se acercó al chico.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Tu padre es un ex convicto- dijo señalándolo.

-¡Oye! Kurokono, no puedes andar diciendo esas aclaraciones falsas de la familia de tus compañeros- le reprendió la profesora- Y menos si son nuevos- agrego.

-Sensei… él no está diciendo nada falso- dijo Daichi como si estuviera desmintiendo nada grave- Nuestro padre es un ex convicto que escapó de prisión dos veces- agrego y la mirada de la profesora se fue a blanco igual que muchos de sus compañeros. Daichi se reía de la expresión de todos hasta que su gemelo lo golpeo- Por qué hiciste eso- preguntó enojado.

-No tenías que decir eso- le reprendió su gemelo, pero a este no le importaba y se fue a sentar ignorando la mirada de temor y murmullos que decían sus compañeros- Nunca vas a conquistar a una chica con lo que dijiste- agrego tocándole el hombro y sentándose atrás con las otras dos chicas. Daichi miro a una de sus compañeras con una de sus miradas seductoras pero esta se asustó y agacho la mirada haciendo que este solo se lamentara mentalmente por que no iba a poder conquistar a nadie de esta escuela, o por lo menos a nadie de ese salón.

Y finalmente se estaban presentando Sora, Kagura, Akemi, Tsuki, Yuuki y Juliana, en la sala de los de menor grado. Fue una presentación rápida ya que eran muchos y el profesor tenía que pasar su materia, pero cuando quedaban 10 minutos para que terminara la hora los dejo libres. Muchas chicas rodearon a Sora preguntándole todo tipo de cosas, desde cuál era su comida favorita hasta si era virgen, por lo menos eso escucho Sora. Las otras chicas estaban casi en las misma situación del castaño solo que preguntaban cosas menos excesivas. Akemi miraba de reojo a Sora como se le acercaban todas esas chicas y empezó a sentirse celosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Julieta quien se acercó a esta.

-No hay porque tener celos- le dijo para tranquilizarla- Tu eres mejor que todas ellas y Sora lo sabe- agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Un chico de pelo negro alborotado y de ojos cafés se acercó a donde estaba Sora con una sonrisa arrogante, Sora al verlo solo lo ignoro y siguió conversando con una de las chicas, pero el otro se enojó al ver el desprecio que le hizo el castaño.

-Así que eres el hijo de Dame-Tsuna- dijo arrogantemente acaparando toda la atención hacia él. Algunos de sus compañeros miraban extrañado su comportamiento y se preguntaban quién era Dame- Tsuna mientras que las chicas que conocían a Sora se preocupaban por la integridad física del otro- Mi padre estudio con el tuyo y me dijo que era un perdedor, así que no te creas mucho por venir de Italia- lo amenazó.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sora sin interés haciendo que a muchos se les callera una gota en la frente.

-Mochida Yamazaki, la peor pesadilla de tu padre- dijo- Y ahora tuya- agrego.*

-Un gusto… No entiendo por qué quieres hacerme la vida imposible pero te diré algo- dijo Sora levantándose de su asiento y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa- No me gusta que me comparen con mi padre, así que si te sientes inferior a mí y piensas que por que tu padre era mejor que el mío tu historia va a ser igual… estas equivocado- agrego mirándolo frívolamente lo que hizo que Mochida sudara frio y se sintiera nervioso.

-Ustedes dos paren- dijo Kagura separándolos.

-Tsk… No se dé qué te preocupas Kagura-chan- dijo Mochida y Kagura al escuchar su nombre de su boca le dio repulsión, muy pocos le decían su nombre y era porque los conocía hace años, iba a golpearlo pero Sora la detuvo- Este cobarde no se atrevería a golpear a nadie- agrego viendo al castaño ya que por sus grandes ojos y pelo esponjoso parecía que no mataba una mosca.

Sora al escuchar eso camino tranquilamente a donde estaba Mochida sin que pareciera nada sospechoso y cuando estuvo a centímetros de él, lo golpeo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar junto con varios puestos hasta chocar con un muro. Akemi y las chicas se quedaron impactadas, mientras que el resto de su clase fue a ver a Mochida que quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Bravo… Primer día de clases y ya estas expulsado- dijo Kagura con sarcasmo.

-Gomen… pero es que era un imbécil…. Era inevitable golpearlo- se justificó- Tu también lo habrías echo si te hubiera dicho las mismas cosas.

-Si puede que si…. Pero no me des explicaciones a mí- dijo la pelinegra- ¿Qué le dirás a Reborn cuando sepa que golpeaste a alguien el primer día?- agregó y la cara de Sora se deformo.

-Estoy muerto- dijo tirándose al piso a lamentarse dramáticamente.

-¿¡Quien hizo esto!?- grito el profesor al ver toda la sala echa un desastre y a Mochida inconsciente. Todos los alumnos miraron a Sora delatándolo.

-Fui yo- dijo resignado el castaño acercándose al profesor.

-A dirección ahora- grito y Sora partió con la cabeza agachada pensando en los castigos que podría darle Reborn.

-Debería quitarse esa obsesión de que lo comparen con su padre- dijo Kagura yéndose a sentar a su lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Akemi y las otras también la quedaron mirando.

-A Sora siempre lo han comparado con Tsunayoshi… Y cuando digo siempre es siempre- explicó la pelinegra- Todas las familias aliadas, las menos cercanas lo veían como una copia de Tsuna, lo que causo que Sora odiara todo lo hiciera tener un parecido con su padre… Por lo que me ha contado no lo odia, pero no quiere ser igual que él.

-¿Por eso no estaba contento con su caja arma?- dijo Tsuki mas como afirmación que pregunta.

-Si… exacto, bueno lo entiendo, pero a veces es demasiado sensible y agresivo.

-Kagura, tu no eres la persona indicada para criticarlo- dijo Yuuki.

-Sii… la señorita "No quiero ver a mi padre aunque me paguen"… creo que tu estas peor- agregó Juliana.

-Tsk… lo que sea, pero eso es lo que le pasa a Sora, no hablemos de mi- dijo irritada.

-Pero hablando de eso ¿Ya lo viste?- pregunto Akemi.

-¿A quién?

-A tu padre, ¿quién más?- dijo la peliblanca pero después vio señas de Juliana a que se callara.

-No… se fue de misión y no vuelve hasta la otra semana- dijo la otra sin emoción. Las chicas al escuchar eso quedaron calladas- No se pongan así… estoy bien y mejor para mi si no veo a ese idiota… que se valla de misión todo un año si quiere- agregó con una sonrisa.

Querían seguir hablando pero el profesor empezó a hacer su clase y tuvieron que volver a sus asientos. Cuando Akemi se sentó vio el puesto vacío de Sora y se preguntó que estaría haciendo para salvarse del castigo de Reborn.

 **~Afuera de la oficina del Director~**

Un castaño y un peliazul con las puntas rojas estaban sentados en el suelo apoyados con la pared mirando al techo esperando a que el director diera su veredicto.

-¿Qué hiciste para estar aquí?- pregunto Sora a Daichi.

-Bueno digamos que es ilegal vender cosas externas al quiosco de la escuela sin ninguna autorización previa- dijo Daichi con una gota en la frente- Ryuji y yo tuvimos una idea de vender cosas, si vamos estar en esta cárcel por lo menos podríamos sacar algo de dinero… pero me pillaron y ahora me están acusando de contrabando- agregó suspirando.

-¿Y Ryuji?

-El muy bastardo logro arrancar antes de que llegara el comité de disciplina- dijo maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermano- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace el correcto Sawada Sora aquí?

-Golpee a un compañero- dijo secamente el castaño.

-Wow…. ¿Tu?- pregunto incrédulo- Lo esperaba de cualquiera de esas locas…. ¿pero tu?- agregó.

-SI yo… pero es que el tipo era un idiota y…

-¿Y te comparó con Tsunayoshi?-

-Sí… ¿Tan predecible soy?

-Sip- dijo Daichi tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Mukuro Daichi, entra- dijo el director saliendo de su oficina. Este entró con una cara de resignación y Sora se quedó completamente solo.

Sora estuvo sentado esperando que algún alma se asomara, pero como no pasó nadie se quedó dormido.

-Oye… Despierta- escucho una voz femenina que no conocía, así que la ignoro- ¡Despierta!- dijo en voz alta zamarreándolo por lo que Sora tuvo que despertar y vio a una chica de pelo naranja con dos coletas y ojos café.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto porque no la conocía.

-Umm… Nada es que te vi dormido en el suelo y me preocupe- respondió con una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Sora incomodo- Me llamo Kaede ¿Y tú?- agrego.

-Sora, un gusto- dijo pero lo único que quería era que Kaede se fuera.

-Sawada Sora a dirección- dijo el director saliendo junto con Daichi quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Suerte- le dijo en un susurro Daichi a Sora y se fue.

Sora entro a la oficina del director, no le importaba el castigo de este, solo le importaba el de Reborn. Después de lo que al castaño fueron horas de soportar al director retándolo y comparándolo con Tsunayoshi, casi por un milagro, lo interrumpieron dos peliblancos con las puntas moradas, ojos ámbar y con una marca en sus mejillas que Sora conocía muy bien.

-Director llevamos horas esperando- dijo uno.

-Sí, deje de molestar a ese pobre chico- dijo el otro- no le interesa su castigo… ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?- agrego.

\- Perdón por no atenderlos antes pero ustedes no saben lo que hizo…merece un castigo- dijo el director.

-Vamos… No importa que haya hecho queremos conocer la escuela- reclamaron.

-Ya se…- dijo el director- Sora, tu guiaras por la escuela a Yuusuke y Daisuke Gesso y no llamare a tus padres.

-Emm…- Sora no alcanzo a decir que si y el director se acercó a él y le dijo.

-Su familia es una de las influyentes en esta escuela… ¿Ves todas estas remodelaciones? No existirían sin su familia y Vongola- cuando el director dijo eso Sora rodo los ojos- Así que los tratas bien- agregó y lo empujó hacia la salida junto con los gemelos- Espero que su experiencia en nuestra escuela sea de lo más agradable para ustedes- finalizo diciéndole a los gemelos con una sonrisa de lo más cínica.

-Gracias chicos me salvaron la vida- dijo Sora feliz de ver a los hermanos Gesso.

-Son 1.600 yenes- dijo Yuusuke cobrándole.

-¿Planean cobrarme?- se sorprendió el castaño- ¿Por qué nunca hacen las cosas de buena voluntad?- suspiro resignado.

-Nada es gratis en esta vida- respondió Daisuke- Así que deja tu lloriqueo de niña y paganos- agrego extendiéndole la mano para que pasara el dinero.

-Ahora entiendo por qué son la peor pesadilla de Kagura- se resignó Sora pasándole el dinero.

-Ja… Esto no es nada- dijo Daisuke y Sora le dio un escalofrió.

Un rato después los gemelos y Sora llegaron a la azotea donde todos estaban almorzando, se habían demorado porque ninguno de los tres conocía la escuela. Al ver a los otros gemelos Yuuki fue a abrazarlos lo que causo celos por parte de Daichi y la molestia de Daisuke y Yuusuke.

-Yuu-chan, Dai-chan los extrañe- dijo la rubia.

-No nos llames así- dijo Daisuke sonrojado lo que hizo que Yuuki se riera.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el director?- pregunto Akemi a Sora.

-Bien… no llamara a Reborn- dijo feliz sacando su almuerzo.

-Tienes suerte… Porque ya teníamos un plan para que no nos castiguen a nosotros- dijo sinceramente su hermana.

-Gracias… yo también los quiero- suspiro el castaño.

-Emm… Sora-kun- dijo Kaede acercándose al gran grupo y logro obtener la atención de Sora- ¿Puedes venir un poco?- pregunto y el castaño fue con ella a no sé dónde.

-¿Quién es esa?- pregunto Kagura.

-¿Celosa?- La molesto Daichi y la pelinegra volteo su comida en la cara- ¡Bastarda!- grito haciendo que su gemelo y la mayoría se rio.

-No en serio… ¿Quién es?- preguntó Ryoko.

-Sasagawa Kaede… va en su mismo curso- dijo Yato apoyado en la pared.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Ryuji.

-Ser parte del comité de disciplina tiene sus beneficios- respondió.

-Ah… ¿Y por qué no nos avisaste que no se podía vender cosas en la escuela?- le pregunto Daichi enojado.

-Emm… creí que era obvio… Je je- se rio el Hibari mayor causando que a los gemelos se les saliera una vena en la frente.

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?- pregunto Akemi.

-¿Quién sabe?… lo más probable es que está enamorada de Sora- dijo Felicia.

-¡¿Qué?!- se exalto la peliblanca.

-Te ganaste otra rival de amor- se rio Yuhiko.

-¿Qué otra rival?- pregunto Kagura lo que hizo que a muchos tuvieran una gota en la frente.

-Quien iba a pensar que tres chicas están detrás de Sora- dijo Daisuke.

-Es que Sora se las trae- dijo Touji riéndose junto con Yato.

-Pero en serio ¿de donde conoció a esa chica?- dijo Ryoko- Camina como puta… Usa el informe como puta… No voy a dejar que esa zorra sea mi cuñada- agrego criticándola y todas las chicas asintieron.

-Es mi prima…- dijo Touji con un aura depresiva.

-No me importa… ¡no será mi cuñada!- insistió con convicción la hermana del castaño.

Mientras discutían sobre la chica que estaba hablando con Sora, este estaba felizmente comiendo con ella mientras que hablaban de cosas triviales.

-¿Y cómo es tu vida en Italia?- pregunto la Sasagawa y Sora empezó a sudar frió.

-Normal… como la de cualquier otro... jejeje… sin nada extraño- respondió nervioso- Es más… es tan aburrida que mejor no te la cuento- agrego.

-Oh… bueno- dijo con tristeza la pelinaranja.

-Mejor vuelvo con los demás… deben estarme esperando- dijo levantándose riéndose mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir " como si me extrañaran… aunque me raptaran por 10 días ellos no se darían cuenta "pensó.

-Ok…- dijo con un aire de tristeza.

Cuando Sora volvió vio que todo estaba normal, y por normal se refería a que Ryoko estaba discutiendo con Touji y Tomoya con Yuhiko tratando de calmarlas, Yuuki estaba conversando con Ryuji y Yuusuke, Daichi estaba peleando con Daisuke sobre no sé qué pero al parecer tenía que ver con Kagura ya que esta estaba en el suelo con un aura depresiva, mientras Yato y Felicia conversaban normalmente y Nishioka junto con Tsuki y Juliana habían desaparecido… "Igual que en casa" pensó el castaño.

-Volviste- dijo Akemi.

-Si… Kaede-chan no me dejaba en paz- dijo Sora suspirando- Pero cocina muy bien- agregó.

-Ah…- agrego sin emoción- Aquí parece todo un zoológico.

-Me recuerda a la casa- dijo el chico lo que hizo que Akemi se riera.

-No me sorprende que ya tengamos una reputación.

-¿Tenemos?

-Si… como no conocer al chico que dejo inconsciente a Mochida junto con hijos de un ex convicto más las hijas de un famoso jugador de baseball y para agregar el presidente del comité de disciplina… Ya somos famosos.

-Wow…- dijo Sora asombrado por lo rápido que corren los rumores en esta escuela- ¿Y qué le pasa a Kagura?- pregunto.

-No sé- contesto la peliblanca celosa de la atención del castaño hacia la pelinegra- Pero pareciera que el mismo diablo la está visitando- agrego y el castaño se rio.

-Bueno… Esos gemelos fueron los causantes de las pesadillas de Kagura- contesto sinceramente.

-Parecen buenas personas… No me creo que sean así.

-Son diablos disfrazados de ángeles… que si pueden te robaran todo lo que tienes y corromperán tu mente- dijo Sora seriamente.

-Gracias nosotros también te queremos pero no hablamos así de ti- dijo Yuusuke apareciendo detrás del castaño quien grito.

-No aparezcan de la nada- reclamó- Y es la verdad.

-Mentira- reclamó Daisuke.

-¡Si! ustedes son el diablo en persona- afirmó Kagura saliendo de su estado depresivo.

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo Daisuke acercándose a la pelinegra y tomándole la barbilla- Nadie te obligo a pedirnos un favor- agregó y Kagura aparto la cara pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto Sora, Akemi, los gemelos Mukuro, que aparecieron mágicamente (?) y Yato observaron la escena y quedaron boquiabiertos por la sumisión de Kagura, ella era muy orgullosa y si algo no le gustaba lo golpeaba, pero nunca se quedaba callada y observaba como su orgullo era destrozado. Los que observaron se dieron cuenta de que esos gemelos realmente eran el diablo disfrazado y Yato, quien quería hacerse pasar por un buen hermano mayor y que Kagura lo admirara, se acercó a Daisuke y lo golpeo.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- grito Akemi.

-No voy a dejar que pasen a llevar así a mi hermana- dijo serio y se giró para observar a Kagura.

-Eres el mejor hermano- dijo Kagura corriendo a abrazar a Yato- gracias- agregó con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada… No voy a dejar que te lastimen así… jajajaja…- dijo riéndose con pose de héroe mientras que Sora y los demás decían cosas como "Que genial" o "Me gustaría ser como él". Pero de repente todo se fue a negro.

Yato despertó desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba y tardo un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la luz para descubrir que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela y Felicia estaba a su lado en una silla leyendo "Hamlet".

-¿Qué me paso?- le pregunto a la chica afirmándose la cabeza e intentando sentarse.

-No te muevas- dijo la peliazul- después de todos esos golpes no creo que te puedas sentar.

-¿Golpes?- pregunto aturdido y se miró el cuerpo, estaba sin camisa lleno de vendas-¿Qué me paso?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto la chica recibiendo una negación por parte del peliblanco- Entonces te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza- dijo para sí misma y le contó que después de golpear a Daisuke Kagura lo empezó a golpear diciendo que no necesitaba que alguien la defendiera y que podía sola, y después Daisuke decidió vengarse y junto su gemelo ingeniaron un plan para que "accidentalmente" se callera por las escaleras.

Yato se quedó pensando, todo lo que había pensado que había pasado fue mentira, nunca iba lograr que Kagura lo aceptara como hermano, y se puso en modo depresivo.

-Y yo me ofrecí para llevarte a la enfermería y el resto se fue a clases- continuo con su historia Felicia.

-Que linda…sabía que tú me querías- dijo Yato logrando que Felicia se sonrojara y lo golpeara en una herida.

-No… No… No fue por que quise- dijo tartamudeando como toda una Tsundere- Sólo fue porque me dio lastima verte tirado en el piso… Sólo eso… No te hagas ilusiones- agregó sonrojada.

-Hai.. hai…¿Y los demás?

-Ya se fueron- respondió como si nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Mmm… como 2 horas más o menos- dijo contando cuento tiempo estuvo al lado del albino- Aparte los demás fueron a arreglarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en la noche va a haber una fiesta- dijo Felicia- Así que apúrate que también estamos invitados- agrego saliendo de la enfermería.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- le grito Yato saliendo de la enfermería con la camisa a medio poner- ¡No me dejes solo!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado n.n espero sus review

Lo mas probable es que pronto suba un Omake y un nuevo capitulo...

Nos leemos! _Shirogami-Sama_


	8. Omake

_Hola! aquí vengo con el omake prometido n.n espero que les guste B)_

* * *

 _ **Omake: "¿Cómo se conocieron Felicia y Yato?"**_

Los chicos almorzaban en la azotea del colegio, Yato no estaba por alguna razón, todos conversaban pero un castaño miraba de forma intrigante a la hija de arcobalenos, esto no pasó desapercibido, Felicia al notarlo sonrió de forma intimidante.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le preguntó aun sonriendo al Vongola.

-N…No…- dijo un poco nervioso el chico- sólo me preguntaba cómo se conocieron tú y Yato…

-Ahh… eso…- dijo Felicia- No es asunto tuyo…

-La verdad a mí también me intriga- comentó Ryoko.

-Y a mí- dijo el resto, la peliazul se vio rodeada de unas miradas insoportables que esperaban conocer la historia.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotada.

 **~Flashback 3 años atrás~**

La música sonaba, había tragos por todos lados, la gente bailaba y gozaba mientras una joven de 15 años sentada en la barra bebía sin parar, ¿por qué? Simple, problemas con sus padres, escuela y su novio la dejó. El hombre que servía los tragos conversaba con ella para distraerla de la bebida, había algo en su identificación que no le convencía.

-¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?- preguntó el hombre.

-Si… eso creo- contestó la chica- ten- le dejó dinero en la barra y se fue, el cantinero notó que era más de lo que debía- hey… tu vuelto…

-Quédatelo- dijo la chica. Mientras caminaba un poco tambaleante-tch… Kouri- llamó la chica y entonces un lobo blanco apareció para darle soporte.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa un grupo de hombres se acercó a la chica y en poco tiempo la rodeo. Kouri gruñía.

-Ah?... ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Perdieron algo?- Preguntó en tono vulgar la muchacha, mientras su acompañante se disponía a atacar.

-Jejeje… Sólo queremos algo de diversión- contestó uno de los tipos.

-Ah? Vayan a otro lado a molestar- contestó la peli azul.

-No vengas con cosas así- contestó otro tipo- no te creas tanto o verás lo que pasará.

-Esa es mi frase…- contestó la chica. Fue entonces cuando uno se dirigió a atacarla, pero esta lo dejó fuera de combate en poco tiempo.- ¿Alguien más?- pregunto con un tono engreído.

Sin embargo ella no esperaba que todos se le vinieran encima, no era tan fuerte, apenas podía con dos a la vez y ellos eran alrededor de 5 personas. En un par de segundos uno la sujetaba del cuello y el lobo fue detenido por 3 de los sujetos, parecía que era su fin.

La chica se estaba quedando sin aire, miraba desesperadamente a su lobo, -Kou…ri- dijo con lo que creyó sería su último aliento.

-¿Son esas formas de tratar a una dama?- escuchó antes de caer al suelo y respirar nuevamente, abrió sus ojos para ver unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó uno de la banda que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo el chico. En cosa de minutos tenía a todos noqueados. La chica se puso de pie con ayuda de su lobo, se quedó contemplando la figura del chico, definitivamente daba más miedo que cualquier persona que haya visto. Veía que sus hombros se movían rápidamente por cansancio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el peliblanco volteándose para ver a la chica.

-Si…-contestó en voz baja.

-Veo que llegué en buen momento- comentó- Mi nombre es Hibari…- dijo sonriendo- Hibari Yato…

-…- La chica no respondió y miró para otro lado.

-¿Puedes regresar sola a casa?- pregunto el chico, la chica solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación- Nos vemos…- dijo el chico y retomó su dirección.

Al llegar a casa la chica fue regañada por sus padres, no la dejaron salir por 3 meses y duplicaron su entrenamiento, pero no le importaba, se pasó pensando en quien era su salvador y cómo devolverle el favor.

Al día siguiente llegó a su escuela como de costumbre, seguía pensativa y a la hora de almuerzo se fue a la azotea, miró el paisaje y cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos una voz la interrumpió.

-Esta es área restringida- dijo esa voz tan familiar, la chica volteo para ver los mimos ojos rojos de la noche anterior mirándola desde arriba (arriba de donde está la puerta)- de todas formas… no sabía que eras alumna de aquí.

-…-

-Es bueno saber que estás bien… - comentó saltando del lugar en donde estaba- no te quedes mucho tiempo, el timbre sonará dentro de poco- aconsejó Yato, yéndose del lugar, pero cuando llegó a la puerta algo lo detuvo, algo que tiraba de su ropa.

-G…gracias…- escuchó decir a la peliazul.

-No es nada- sonrió ampliamente el chico.

-Felicia…- susurró.

-¿Ah?- No escuchó.

-Mi nombre…- dijo- Felicia…

-Es un lindo nombre- le acarició la cabeza en señal de amistad, a lo que esta se sonrojo.

-Estoy en deuda contigo...- siguió la chica- dime como…

-Dame un beso- dijo interrumpiéndola el chico y acercando su cara.

-Un… un… ¿Qué?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Ya me oíste…- dijo Yato acercándose más.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa que llegó al límite y golpeo en la cara al pobre chico.

-Ite…- dijo el chico quejándose.

-N…no vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo la chica.

-Jaja… solo era una broma- admitió el chico- vamos a clases… ¿de qué curso eres?

-3-1…-contestó la chica- pero soy la menor…

-Ahh… eres a la que promovieron un año…- dijo- espera… tienes mi edad… dijeron que eras mayor…

-Si… me han dicho que luzco mayor…- dijo la chica pasando su mano por su cabello.

Ambos caminaron hacia los salones, bajaron las escaleras y después de que el chico dijo "esa falda es muy corta" y ella le dio una patada se hicieron amigos.

 **~Fin Flashback~**

-Y aun no arregla su falda- comentó Yato quien recién llegaba, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Felicia.

-Aww… eso es amor- comentó Juliana- me encanta esas historias…

-¿Ah?- dijeron Felicia y Yato al mismo tiempo.

-Es una linda historia de amor…- insistió Yuhiko.

-¿Amor?- dijeron ambos moviendo la cabeza para el lado izquierdo.

-No hay caso…- comentó la pony salvaje- Por cierto… ¿podrías contarme la otra historia?

-No sé a qué te refieres- contestó la peliazul mirando hacia a otro lado, pero accidentalmente quedando frente a frente con el Hibari mayor.

-Sabía que no te podías resistir…- comentó Yato.

-Si… no me puedo resistir a hacer esto- y lo golpeó en el estómago.

Los demás decidieron no molestar más.

Fin…

* * *

Como estuvo? Espero sus review! :)

 **Importante:** si el omake tiene 5 review subo el capitulo siguiente inmediatamente!

Nos leemos _Shirogami-Sama_


	9. Chapter 8

Hola! Bl se que prometí que iba a publicar enseguida después del quinto review pero tuve problemas con World, mi interner y que en la noche me quede dormida u.u pero intente actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 8: La fucking fiesta~**_

 **~Flashback~**

Luego de que Felicia llevara a Yato a la enfermería el resto fue a sus respectivas salas de clase excepto Nishioka, Yuhiko y Yuuki quienes decidieron ir al baño. Cuando salieron de este tres chicos se les acercaron y estas se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Tranquilas… no queremos hacerles nada malo- dijo uno con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces que quieren?- pregunto cortante Nishioka- No quiero llegar tarde por ustedes- agrego irritada.

-Mira…Un amigo de mi hermano va a hacer una fiesta y necesita gente para llegar el lugar…- se explicaba el chico.

-No te vayas por las ramas… se más directo- se quejó la pelirroja.

-La cosa es que queríamos preguntarles si quieren venir con nosotros- dijo otro chico.

-Mmm… no se- dijo Yuuki- Ademas estamos castig…

-Claro que queremos- dijo con su sonrisa habitual Yuhiko interrumpiendo a la otra- pero con una condición.

-Claro ¿Cuál es?- preguntaron.

-Que nos dejen llevar a nuestros amigos- respondió. El primer chico iba a decirles que si pero sus amigos lo llamaron y este fue a ver lo que querían.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Rin- dijo uno- Unos de ellos son los hijos de un ex convicto.

-¿Y eso que? No creo que por que su padre fuera malo ellos lo son- dijo seriamente Rin.

-Pero también está el chico que golpeó brutalmente a Kurokono- dijo otro de sus amigos.

-Mejor busquemos a otras chicas… estas nos darán muchos problemas- comento otro.

-Pero…- Rin iba a decir algo pero Nishioka se entrometió.

-Deberían decir que ya que como necesitan gente… nosotros somos muchos, lo más probable que llenemos el lugar… Y eso es lo que quieren ¿No?- pregunto haciendo que los amigos de Rin se enojaran.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Rin y empezó a caminar- Nos vemos en la fiesta…

-Nishioka- dijo la pelirroja.

-Nos vemos Nishioka- dijo Rin guiñándole un ojo- La dirección la conoce Felicia así que pregúntale a ella-agrego y se fue junto con sus amigos.

Las tres chicas se quedaron paradas unos segundos antes de molestar a Nishioka con el chico que acababan de conocer y enviar mensajes a los otros para informarles que tenían panorama para esta noche.

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

Después que recibieron la noticia chicas decidieron irse juntas a la casa de Kagura para arreglarse antes de la fiesta, por qué la casa de ella, porque no había nadie aparte de los hermanos Hibari y la pony, no padres, no tíos, NO REBORN y aparte Juliana tenía muchas pinturas costosas que las chicas querían probar.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?- pregunto Ryoko incrédula al escuchar como las invitaron.

-SI… en teoría a la que invitaron fue a Nishioka- dijo Yuhiko- Que suerte, el primer día de clases y ya tienes un chico detrás de ti- agrego suspirando.

-Quien como tú- dijo Ryoko- ¿Y era lindo?

-Sii- esta vez fue Yuuki quien opino- Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos cafés, era alto y muy guapo- agrego.

-Por qué estas cosas no me pasan a mí- se quejaba la castaña- Creo que voy a ir al baño más seguido- suspiro e hizo de las chicas se rieran.

-Menos conversa y arréglense luego- las reto Akemi-¿Vieron la hora?- las apuraba ya que esta estaba lista.

-¿En serio vas a ir así?-le pregunto Juliana a la peliblanca- Pareces niño- agrego.

-No me gusta usar falda- dijo secamente.

-¡Pero esto es una fiesta!- tienes que arreglarte… o si no Kagura te va a quitar a Sora- agrego haciendo que Akemi se sonrojara- Yo voy a hacer que te veas hermosa y Sora no va a dejar de mirarte- le sonrió a la chica.

Por otra parte Kagura se estaba arreglando junto con Felicia, que recién había llegado y el resto estaba en otra parte molestando a Nishioka con Rin hasta que Juliana grito y todas se asomaron.

-¡No eres plana!- grito la rubia.

-No- dijo ofendida Akemi-Y no creo que fuera algo que les importara- agrego haciendo énfasis en "les" ya que había notado a que todas las chicas estaban observando.

-Entonces solo Ryoko, Nishioka y Juliana son planas- comentó Felicia riéndose ya que ella estaba bien dotada y recibió un almohadazo de Ryoko- Pero si es verdad- agregó sobándose donde la almohada la había golpeado y le devolvió el golpe con la almohada.

Y así empezaron con una guerra de almohadas, como la que salen en cualquier película de Disney pero al estilo Vongola, lo que causo que muchas cosas de Juliana salieran destruidas al igual que las puertas de papel y decidieron parar cuando Kagura golpeo a Yuuki y esta no se levantó más.

-Jajajaja…- se reía Ryoko.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto Yuhiko- Yuuki esta inconsciente en el suelo y en media hora tenemos que estar listas para la fiesta.

-Es que es lo más femenino que hemos hecho en toda nuestra vida- se seguía riendo-Y es raro.

-Tienes razón- le sonrió la Yamamoto.

-Sera mejor que me paguen todo el maquillaje- se quejaba la pony- Y la puerta- agregó furiosa.

-Hai Hai…- dijo Nishioka sin interés a las quejas de Juliana- Pero ahora será mejor que nos arreglemos.

-Pero mi maquillaje- dijo la pony pero la ignoraron y empezaron a arreglarse.

Después de que las chicas estuvieran lista, que más de media hora y dejaron a los demás esperando afuera de la casa incluyendo a Yato.

-No puede creer que se demoraran tanto- se quejó Daichi.

-A ver… siempre nos críticas por poco femeninas- se defendió Nishioka.

-¿Y que estuvieron haciendo por casi 3 horas?- pregunto Sora- Porque no creo que estuvieron maquillándose todo ese tiempo.

-Maquillarnos, Golpearnos con almohadas, tú sabes… cosas de chicas- respondió sinceramente Akemi y a Sora le cayó una gota en la sien cuando escucho lo de golpearnos.

-Y claro que sirvió… aunque no sé cómo hiciste para aumentar dos tallas en tu sostén- dijo Daichi y Akemi junto con Sora lo golpearon.

-¿Me veo muy mal?- pregunto Akemi sonrojándose ante el castaño ignorando las suplicas de dolor del gemelo.

-No… para nada te ves muy bien- respondió el chico sonrojándose.

-Oigan los tortolitos… recuerden que vamos atrasados así que apúrense- les gritó Felicia para que se apuraran. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y corrieron con los otros.

Luego de caminar por calles oscuras y peligrosas siguiendo a Felicia llegaron a un subterráneo donde se podía escuchar la música que estaban tocando, en la entrada había un guardia muy intimidante preguntando por su identificación por lo que los menores se preocuparon un poco hasta que Rin apareció.

-Vengan, por aquí- dijo el chico y todos lo siguieron, el guardia les iba a preguntar por sus identificaciones pero Rin le susurró algo al tipo y este los dejo pasar.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Nishioka acercándose al chico y alejándose del gran grupo.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia- le respondió- ¿Una bebida?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

-No bebo- se negó la pelirroja.

-Bueno entonces… un jugo- pregunto el chico.

-Si- le sonrió.

-Vuelvo en un momento… no te vayas a ir- dijo con cara de idiota enamorado.

-Sí que lo tienes loco- dijo Touji apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¿Qu-Que?- dijo sonrojada Nishioka- No lo creo… solo está siendo amable- agrego en un susurro.

-Es obvio que está loco por ti- dijo Ryoko con una lata de cerveza.

-Te quiere dar… Y no son consejos- agrego Felicia atrás de ella también con una lata de cerveza y chocando los puños con Ryoko por lo que dijo.

-Cállate…- dijo Nishioka molesta y con la cara roja pero nadie la podía ver por la poca iluminación del lugar.

-Volví- dijo Rin y entregándole su jugo.

-En serio… ¿No vas a tomar?- pregunto incrédulo Touji.

-Estamos en Japón… Gokudera no te va descubrir- la incito a tomar Ryoko.

-Sii… Vamos Nishioka… Solo será un trago- dijo Felicia acercándole la lata de cerveza.

-No creo que sea bueno presionarla- intentó calmarlos Rin.

-Vamos no te va a pasar nada- dijo Felicia ignorando al chico.

-Bueno solo será un trago…- y la pelirroja tomo un sorbo de la cerveza- Es amarga…- agrego poniendo mala cara.

-Sii… pero uno se acostumbra- comento la peliazul.

-Mejor toma esto- dijo Touji dándole un vaso con algo que parecía coca cola y Nishioka lo acepto.

-Esto está mejor…. ¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-Roncola- dijo el chico.

-Me gustó- dijo sonriendo y dejando el jugo de lado.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Rin a la pelirroja.

-Claro- dijo esta y fueron a bailar.

-¡Oye! Mi bebida- le grito Touji ya que Nishioka se fue con su trago.

-No reclames y cómprate otra- lo regañó Felicia.

Por otra parte Yuuki, Yuhiko, Tsuki y Juliana estaban bailando solas ya que atrás de ella en la oscuridad había 4 chicos atrás de ellas ahuyentando a cualquiera que se les acercara.

-Me pregunto por qué nadie se nos acerca- suspiro triste Yuuki.

-Ni idea…- comentó Tsuki- Yo quería conocer a alguien- lloró y su hermana la abrazó.

-Te pones sentimental cuando tomas- dijo Juliana.

Yuhiko quien no le gustaba ver a su hermana triste, aunque sea por estar borracha, fue a buscar a alguien para que estuviera con su querida Tsuki, pero cuando volteó vio que un grupo de chicos se iba a acercar a ellas pero por detrás de estas los gemelos los intimidaban y se iba, por lo que Yuhiko fue a donde estaban ellos y apareció por su espalda.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la Yamamoto.

-Yu-Yuhiko?- se alarmo Daichi.

-No estamos haciendo nada- respondió Ryuji.

-¿En serio? Por lo que vi estaban haciendo que nadie se nos acercara- pregunto con una sonrisa lo que hizo que a los gemelos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¿Y qué si lo estábamos haciendo?- pregunto Daisuke tratando de intimidar a la chica.

-Bueno… es que eso está haciendo que mi querida hermana este triste- dijo la chica acercándose a los gemelos Gesso- Y a mí no me gusta ver a mi hermana triste- agrego abrazándolos por el cuello con la mirada de todo un asesino.

Ryuji y Daichi al ver que esos dos estaban en peligro al principio iban a dejar que Yuhiko los destrozara pero después sintieron lastima de ellos ya que Yuhiko había roto un botella para golpearlos y decidieron intervenir.

-Lo siento no lo volveremos a hacer- dijeron los gemelos Mukuro al unísono inclinándose y agarrando las cabezas de los otros para que lo hicieran igual que ellos.

-Los perdono- dijo Yuhiko sonriendo normalmente- pero me las pagarán- agrego subiéndose a una mesa y gritó-¡Oigan! ¡Ellos cuatro invitan los tragos esta noche así que tomen lo que quieran!- exclamó indicando donde estaban los cuatro que les iban a pagar los tragos y toda la gente alzo lo que estaban tomando y gritaron- Los quiero- les guiñó el ojo la chica y se fue con su grupo a bailar.

Yuusuke, Daisuke, Ryuji y Daichi quedaron en shock por varios minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho Yuhiko el primero en reaccionar fue Daichi quien reto a los gemelos Gesso.

-¡Bastardos! Es su culpa que ahora tengamos que pagar todo esto- los reto el peliazul.

-Nosotros teníamos entendido que Yuhiko era una persona amable y comprensiva- dijo Yuusuke.

-Nunca pensamos que se iba a comportar como toda una perra- comentó Daisuke.

-Yuhiko es una ebria agresiva- dijo Ryuji- Por algo nos comportamos así cuando la vimos imbécil- agregó con desprecio.

-Tsk… Lo que sea- dijo resignado Yuusuke- Ahora no podremos vigilar a la chica espada- agrego y Daisuke lo quedó mirando- Yuuki-chan.

-Ahh… Tienes razón…- dijo triste el peliazul.

-Mejor vamos a tomar algo- comento su gemelo y todos asintieron.

-Me pregunto dónde están todos- dijo al aire Daisuke.

-Conociéndolos ya deben estar inconscientes por exceso de alcohol- dijo Daisuke pidiendo una michelada. (3 a beta reader-chan le gusta esto)

Por otra parte Yato con Tomoya conversaban tranquilamente tomando pisco sin nada, como todos unos machos que se respetan, hasta que llego Sora con Kaede quien también la habían invitado.

-¿Y tú? Creí que estabas con Kagura- le dijo Tomoya.

-Eso quería preguntarles ¿Saben dónde está?- preguntó Sora- La he estado buscando todo este tiempo y me encontré con Kaede- agregó señalando a la chica.

-Hmp… No la he visto, tal vez este con Felicia o Akemi- respondió Yato sin interés tomando de su vaso-¿Quieren? Los gemelos invitan- agrego pasándole un vaso a Sora.

-Lo siento pero no tomo- respondió Kaede negándose- Aparte somos menores de edad- agrego.

-Wow… Tan inocente a esta edad- se sorprendió Tomoya- Eres como un unicornio en este lugar.

-Pero si Nishioka tampoco toma- la defendió Sora.

-Mira allá- dijo Yato señalando a Nishioka, quien estaba bailando con Rin y con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

-No tienes escusa… Toma- le ofreció una cerveza Yato a Kaede.

-Bue- Bueno- se resignó la chica y tomo la lata.

Por otra parte Akemi y Kagura miraban como todas unas acosadoras a Sora que estaba tomando felizmente junto con Kaede quien no se veía muy bien.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Sora a Kaede ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-Si… solo me siento un poco mareada- respondió sincera.

-Si quieres nosotras te acompañamos- dijo Kagura pareciendo de la nada junto con Akemi.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- le aconsejó Tomoya a la pelinaranja.

-Claro- dijo Kaede yendo al baño junto con las otras dos.

-Pobre chica ¿por qué no me escuchó?- reclamó Tomoya.

-No creo que le pase nada malo- dijo Sora- Esta con Kagura y Akemi.

-Por eso mismo- dijo Yato.

 _ **~En el Baño~**_

-No creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo Akemi arrepintiéndose.

-No le haremos ningún daño físico- respondió Kagura- Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Felicia.

~Flashback~

-Oigan ¿qué están haciendo ahí?- pregunto Felicia al ver que Akemi y Kagura estaban espiando a Sora.

-Ah… Na-Nada- respondió nerviosa Akemi.

-Estamos espiando a Sora- dijo sinceramente Kagura.

-¿Por qué están espiando a mi hermanito?- pregunto Ryoko totalmente ebria

-Porque esta con Kaede- respondió la pelinegra.

-Esa zorra sigue molestando a mi hermanito- se quejó- Ya vera… Sólo a estas dos voy a aceptar como cuñadas, a nadie más- gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que hizo que Felicia se riera y las otras se sonrojaran.

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer- se resignó Akemi.

-Claro… Mira, se nota que esa chica no tiene resistencia al alcohol- dijo Felicia- Así que cuando se empiece a marear acompáñenla al baño y denle un vaso con agua que tenga eso- agregó sacando unas pastillas de dudosa procedencia.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó con desconfianza Kagura.

-Nada malo… pero la dejara fuera de combate… ustedes entienden- y le paso las pastillas a Akemi.

~Fin Flashback~

-Sigo insistiendo que es una mala idea- dijo Akemi.

Kagura iba a decir algo pero en ese momento salió Kaede del baño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó cínicamente la pelinegra.

-Bien pero creo qu…- no termino la frase y tuvo que irse al basurero al vomitar, las otras dos chicas corrieron a tomarle el pelo. Cuando logro sostenerse por sí misma Kagura le acerco un vaso con agua.

-Toma… Para que te sientas mejor- le dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias… Ustedes dos son muy amables- les sonrió la Sasagawa a lo que a Akemi le dio un enorme cargo de conciencia.

-No hay de que… puedes volver sola… nosotras tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Kagura con voz nerviosa.

-Claro… vallan no más- les sonrió y las dos chicas salieron corriendo del baño.

 _ **~En la barra del bar~**_

-¡Felicia lo hicimos!- gritó nerviosa Akemi cuando llegaron.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Daisuke.

-Nada que interese- dijo intimidante Kagura.

-Las felicito- dijo Felicia poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de las chica- No creí que se iban a atrever.

-Ah?!… Claro que lo íbamos a hacer… por quien nos tomas… ¿Por Yuuki y Juliana?- se quejó la pelinegra.

-Entonces hicieron algo malo- dijo Daichi.

-Que no les interesa- les gritó Akemi molesta.

-No se enojen… tomen algo eso las calmara- dijo Ryuji extendiéndole una botella de Vodka.

-No vamos a decirles aunque traten de emborracharnos- dijo Kagura.

-¿Es eso? ¿O tu resistencia es tan mala que no te atreves?- la amenazo Daisuke.

-Te reto… veamos quien toma más- lo desafió la pelinegra.

-Trato hecho… pero si gano me dirás lo que hicieron y serás mi sirvienta por siete días… con el traje y todo- al oír esto Kagura trago saliva pero no desistió.

-Bien pero si yo gano tu harás lo que yo diga por 1 semana…- Kagura iba a decir algo mas pero Daisuke habló.

-Bien… eso es muy fácil… empecemos con la apuesta- dijo el peliblanco.

-Pero vestido de maid- agregó y a Daisuke se le puso la piel de gallina- ¿Te retiras?- pregunto divertida al ver su nerviosismo.

-Claro que no- dijo el chico.

Felicia cuando escucho lo de la apuesta llamo al barman y que sirviera chupitos de vodka, tequila y aguardiente, en total eran 20 vasos para cada uno. Los gemelos Mukuro aprovecharon la oportunidad para ganar dinero a costa de la gente que iba a ver el reto. Yuusuke fue a hablar con su hermano y Akemi fue a buscar a los que faltaban para que vean la apuesta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Yato que había llegado junto con Tomoya, no había rastros de Sora.

-Kagura reto a Dai-chan para ver quien duraba más tomando- dijo Yuuki.

\- ¿Mi hermana hizo qué?- pregunto alarmado el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes… Kagura tiene una muy buena resistencia al alcohol- lo intentaba calmar Juliana.

-¿Y Yuhiko y Tsuki?- pregunto el Mukuro mayor.

-Están ahí- Juliana señaló hacia una mesa en donde la Yamamoto menor lloraba como una magdalena y Yuhiko ahuyentaba a todo el que se atreviera a molestarla.

-Emm…- Tomoya iba preguntar algo pero llegaron Rin y Nishioka.

-Ahí viene el par de tortolitos- dijo Akemi burlándose pero la pelirroja se rio.

-Hai- sonrió y abrazo a Rin.

-¿Así que tu amiga va a tomar todo eso?- pregunto incrédulo mirando los 20 chupitos-¿Estará bien?

-Claro que va a estar bien… es una Hibari- dijo con orgullo Yato.

-Hace menos de un minuto estabas preocupado por ella- dijo Tomoya con una vena en sien.

Iban a seguir conversando pero el barman dio inicio a la competencia, ambos partieron rápido poniendo mala cara cuando pasaba el alcohol por sus gargantas, iban iguales hasta que Daisuke tomo la delantera por dos vasos.

-Kagura-chan tu puedes- la animaban Yuuki, Juliana y Akemi.

Entonces la chica se apuró y alcanzo a Daisuke, cuando iban en los 15 vasos de chupito Daisuke empezó a sentirse mareado y paro por unos segundos.

-Dai-chan si no puedes más no tomes por favor- le grito Yuuki.

-Sí Dai-chan hazle caso a tu novia- se rio de él Kagura.

-Tsk… cállate y sigue tomando que te di ventaja- le dijo con enojo.

-Si claro ventaja- se burló la pelinegra y siguió tomando al igual que Daisuke pero este tomo un sorbo del decimoctavo vaso y se tuvo que inclinar a vomitar a un lado, sus amigos y hermano miraron con asco como vomitaba pero Kagura seguía tomando y cuando llego a la última alzo el vaso y gritó- ¡Gané!- y todos los que habían apostado a Kagura celebraron con ella, Yuusuke junto con Tomoya ayudaron a levantar a Daisuke.

-A partir de mañana te quiero ver en mi casa para servirme el desayuno- le dijo al oído riéndose Kagura.

-Zorra- maldijo entre dientes y esta le tiro un beso.

-Esa es mi hermana- dijo Yato corriendo a abrazarla, los que estaban alrededor de él pensaron que la chica lo iba a golpear pero quedaron impactados al ver que esta correspondió el abrazo.

-Va a temblar- dijo preocupado Daichi.

-Esto es acabo de mundo- agregó su gemelo.

Sora estaba buscando a Kaede cuando se encontró con Ryoko, Felicia y Touji quienes estaban en una mesa felizmente conversando mientras tomaban tequila.

-Voy a llamarlo- dijo Felicia.

-No lo hagas… solo vas a parecer patética- le dijo Touji.

\- Lo voy a hacer…. Voy a llamar a ese idiota- dijo la peliazul sacando su celular.

-No lo harás- dijo Ryoko tomando el celular de esta y tirándolo en un vaso con agua que había en la mesa- Una nunca… Nunca debe llamar a su ex cuando esta borracha- decía mientras sumergía el celular en el vaso- todo el mundo sabe eso…. Excepto tú obviamente pero como soy una buena amiga te detengo- agregó y dejo el celular en el vaso.

-Emm… ¿Han visto a Kaede?- les preguntó el castaño interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¿Quién? ¿Esa zorra?- preguntó su hermana- Por mí que ya está muerta- se rio.

-Es mi prima de la que estás hablando- dijo Touji con una gota en la sien.

-Pero lo más probable es que lo esté- confirmo Felicia.

-¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Por qué creen eso?- pregunto asustado de la seguridad en la palabras de la peliazul.

-Porque Kagura y Akemi hicieron que Kaede se…- Ryoko no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Felicia le tapó la boca.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Sora enojado haciendo que Felicia se pusiera nerviosa, pero cuando esta iba a hablar una pelinegra abrazo al castaño por la espalda.

-Sora-kun- dijo cuándo lo abrazo.

-¡Ka-Kagura!- gritó el castaño sonrojado por el comportamiento de su amiga- ¿T-te sientes bien?- preguntó.

-Le bajo el amor- dijo Daisuke apareciendo junto con el resto.

-Ah?- Sora siguió sin entender nada.

-Está borracha- aclaro su gemelo.

-Akemi-chan deberías abrazarlo tú también- dijo Juliana- O si no Kagura te lo va a quitar- agregó haciendo que la peliblanca se sonrojara.

-Kagura 1 Akemi 0- agregó Yuuki riéndose.

-Ustedes paren… esto no es una competencia- dijo la aludida roja como un tomate.

-Kagura…Akemi- dijo Sora y las dos chicas lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasa Sora-kun?- dijo en tono meloso la pelinegra.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Kaede?- preguntó serio y Akemi se tensó.

-Veras lo que pasa es que…- Akemi no pudo terminar la frase porque Felicia la interrumpió.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos brindemos- dijo la peliazul.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Touji.

-Emm… Porque si… ¿acaso ya no quieres tomar más?- dijo Felicia y Yato la miro sospechando lo que tramaba.

-Claro que no… trae esos vasos- dijo el peliblanco y Felicia sirvió tequila para todos, cuando los pasó Touji gritó- ¡YOLO!- y se tomó al seco el vaso al igual que los demás.

 _~TimeSkip~_

Sora se despertó mareado, le dolía la cabeza y le pesaba el cuerpo en especial su pecho, cuando quiso sobarse la cabeza sintió que sus manos estaban debajo de algo así que quiso sentarse pero se dio cuenta que dos cabezas, una de pelo blanco y la otra de pelo negro estaban apoyadas en su pecho desnudo. El castaño se quedó unos minutos procesando todo pero cuando iba decir algo se abre la puerta de la pieza en donde estaba, que no era la suya y entra Yato.

-Sora sabes en donde estamos por que le pregunte a Felicia pero…- le chico entro diciendo pero se quedó en shock al ver a su hermanita acostada en el pecho de Sora.

-Yato… lo puedo explicar-intento decir el castaño al ver el aura asesina que rodeaba al peliblanco e hizo que las chicas se despertaran.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Akemi rascándose los ojos.

-A mi igual… no vuelvo a tomar nunca más- dijo Kagura sentándose y dejó caer la sabana que los tapaba mostrando que la chica estaba solo en sostén. Sora al ver esto, aparte de sonrojarse miro en seguida a su hermano.

-Sawada Sora-dijo fríamente Yato y con una enorme aura asesina dirigida al castaño- Kamikorosu- agrego y saco sus katanas atacando al castaño.

-¡HIIEE!- fue lo último que se escuchó de Sora Sawada.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto una pelirroja que al parecer había estado durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la bañera del baño del lugar y despertó por el grito del castaño.

-Al parecer estamos en la mansión de alguien- dijo Daichi entrando al baño.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto la chica tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Ni idea… Pero será mejor que salgas porque quiero mear- agregó el chico y Nishioka lo miro con repulsión y salió del baño.

Al salir del baño se encontró con una enorme sala de estar decorada muy lujosamente si no fuera por todo el desorden que había, los sillones dados vuelta y manchados, muchas latas y botellas esparcidas por el suelo, Tomoya inconsciente también en el suelo y muchas otras cosas. Nishioka al ver eso empezó a sudar frio, no recordaba nada y si su padre se enteraba de esto de seguro no iba a volver a ver la luz del sol.

-Nishioka despertó- escucho la voz de Ryoko detrás de ella- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ni idea… pero es una casa muy bonita- dijo la pelicastaña- Yato iba a preguntarle a Sora si recordaba- agregó.

-Hmm… ¿Y el resto?- pregunto la pelirroja siguiendo a Ryoko a la cocina donde esta le sirvió agua.

-Los gemelos estaban en el patio, Yuuki estaba durmiendo con los otros gemelos- al decir eso Nishioka levanto una ceja- Nada sexual- dijo rápidamente y continuó- Las hermanas Yamamoto estaban en una de las piezas, al parecer Felicia y Yato durmieron juntos pero no estoy muy segura ya que ellos despertaron antes que yo y Touji estaba en un sofá pero despertó y salió a hacer ejercicio- finalizo la chica.

-Wao… ¿Y Kagura y Akemi?

Ni idea… yo lo que quiero saber es en donde estamos- suspiró resignada la castaña.

-Estamos en Kyoto- dijo Felicia apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?- preguntó Ryoko.

-A quién le importa eso… lo más importante es saber cómo llegamos aquí- dijo Nishioka casi gritando.

-Baja la voz… recuerda que todos aquí estamos con la caña- se quejó la peliazul, tapándose los oídos.

-Como sea- se quejó Nishoka.

-Traje el desayuno- dijo Touji entrando por la puerta de la cocina con bolsas con comida.

-Ya era hora me muero de hambre- dijo Ryoko ayudándolo con las bolsas y sacando un pan.

-¿Encontraste algo abierto a esta hora?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro si son las 1 de la tarde- contestó el peliblanco haciendo que a Nishioka se le pusiera la frente azul.

-No puede ser- dijo casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ryoko preocupada.

-Hoy es sábado- contestó la chica- Hoy nos tocaba entrenamiento con Reborn- agrego y los que estaban en la cocina se quedaron helados.

-Oigan saben encontré una pieza que está llena de comida así que el estúpido de Touji fue a comprar por las puras- dijo Daichi entrando a la cocina pero al ver el estado de shock de los que estaban ahí se alarmo- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Nada- respondió rápidamente Felicia- ¿Y Yato?

-No sé creí que fue a ver a Sora- dijo el chico.

-Pero no ha vuelto- se preocupó la peliazul ya que escuchaba ruidos en el segundo piso- Me pregunto qué serán esos ruidos.

-Mejor vallamos a ver… Tal vez a Yato le paso algo- dijo Ryoko- Así despejamos nuestras mentes un rato- agregó tratando de no pensar en lo que les haría Reborn.

-Ok- dijeron todos y partieron al segundo piso pero llegaron solo a unos pocos metros de la escalera ya que Yato estaba persiguiendo a Sora, quien estaba solo en calzoncillos, y el mayor estaba con sus Katanas tratando de matarlo mientras el otro corría por su vida. Al ver eso Touji junto con Daichi atraparon a Yato quien casi los daña a ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso todavía estas borracho?- le preguntó enojado Daichi porque casi lo mata.

-Se acostó con mi hermana- gritó el peliblanco haciendo que todos quedaran impactados de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula la hermana del menor- ¿Sora es en serio?- preguntó seria la castaña pero Sora no respondió, no para darle la razón, solo que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anoche.

-OMFG- dijo impactada Felicia- ¿Usaste condón cierto? Porque si me enteró que no… Kagura va a tener que ser madre soltera- lo amenazó y Sora quedo con la piel de gallina.

-Tsk… ese no es el problema- dijo Yato enojado pero ya no tenía las Katanas- También estuvo con Akemi- agregó haciendo que a Ryoko casi le diera un infarto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una después de la otra o con las dos?- preguntó Daichi acercándose al castaño lo que hizo que este retrocediera y se sonrojara.

-Ni yo he llegado a eso- dijo Touji serio.

-Sora eres hombre muerto- sentenció Felicia acercándose para golpearlo pero se escuchó un grito del primer piso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Sora.

-Investiguemos- agrego Nishioka quien había estado muy callada ya que nunca se había imaginado que su amigo iba a hacer algo así.

-Te salvaste esta vez- dijo Felicia bajando las escaleras- pero después de esto pagaras- amenazó.

-Sólo te puedo decir- se acercó Touji y le toco el hombro- Borracho no cuenta- agregó y bajó.

El último que pasó por el lado de Sora fue Yato quien lo quedo mirando y lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que el castaño callera al suelo.

 _ **~En el primer piso~**_

Juliana despertó con gran dolor de cabeza, miró a todas partes pero no reconoció en donde estaba así que decidió levantarse pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta choco con algo, al no ver mucho porque estaban las cortinas cerradas fue a abrirlas y cuando se dio la vuelta gritó. Tiempo después llegaron los que estaban en el segundó piso, a excepción de Sora, y Tomoya quien salió de su estado de coma con su grito.

-Juliana ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Yato al entrar a la habitación. La chica estaba en estado de shock y señalo a lo que estaba en sus pies. Los que habían llegado a la habitación quedaron igual que esta.

-Es-Es Kaede- dijo tartamudeando Felicia. Touji se agacho para tomarle el pulso y se congelo al no sentirlo.

-Esta muerta- dijo al borde del llanto.

* * *

Chan chan chan! como estuvo el capitulo? owo ha sido el mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento, yey (?

 **Aviso:** lo mas probable que la proxima actualizacion sea en febrero ya que me voy de vacaciones al medio de la nada u.u

Nos leemos! _Shirogami-Sama_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola! he regresado del medio de la nada! y les traigo este hermoso capitulo n.n No es muy largo pero bueno xd**

 **También** **quería agradecer por toda la gente que sigue este fanfic, mandándome mensajes, comentarios o no, realmente los amo y me inspiran a seguir y no abandonar...**

 **Bueno sin mas discursos cursis les dejo el capitulo~**

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 9: ¿Qué paso ayer?~**_

Kagura y Akemi estaban recuperándose del "encuentro" que tuvieron Sora y Yato, pasaron unos segundos después de eso para que se dieran cuenta que ambas estaban en ropa interior y al darse cuenta de aquello quedaron en shock.

-Nee… Kagura-chan… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?- preguntó la peliblanca roja como un tomate de solo pensar lo que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación.

-Me gustaría decirte que si- respondió escondiendo la cara.

-…- Akemi no respondió "Entonces a Kagura si le gusta Sora" pensó alarmada. Iba a decirle algo más pero no pudo ya que escucharon un grito.

-Esa fue Juliana- dijo levantándose de la cama Kagura y Akemi asintió- Vamos a ver- agregó la pelinegra levantándose de la cama.

-Espera- le grito Akemi.

-¿Qué pasa? Hay que apurarnos algo le pudo haber pasado a la pony.

-Recuerda que estas en ropa interior- le dijo la peliblanca y la otra se miró.

-Primero vistamos- dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

Akemi también se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa y de reojo miro a su rival, se dio cuenta que Kagura estaba bien dotada también solo que nunca lo mostraba por que no usaba ropa ajustada.

-¿Qué miras acaso te gusto?- dijo la otra riéndose.

-Ah? ¡Claro que no!- le grito sonrojada- Es que no creí que usaras lencería tan llamativa- agregó mirando su sostén con encaje negro a juego con el calzón- Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que querías llevar a alguien a la cama- dijo la peliblanca en venganza al comentario anterior de Kagura, ahora era el turno de la pelinegra para sonrojarse.

-¡Cla-Claro que no!- grito tartamudeando Kagura- Solo que Ryoko me regalo esto para un cumpleaños y…- susurró- Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones, solo me las puse porque fue lo primero que encontré- le grito enojada.

-Si claro- dijo Akemi riéndose del nerviosismo de la siempre calmada Kagura- Mejor vayamos a ver que le paso a Juliana- agregó saliendo de la habitación porque ya estaba vestida.

-Tsk… Ya me las vas a pagar- dijo con odio Kagura y siguió a la peliblanca.

Cuando salieron al pasillo recién se dieron cuenta de que no sabían dónde estaban pero siguieron caminando para encontrar a los otros, al primero que encontraron fue Sora echado contra una pared sobándose el estómago.

-¡Sora! ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Akemi y corrió a ayudarle.

-Nada…- respondió el castaño sonriendo pero se notaba el dolor en su rostro- Tal vez si me lo merecía pero ni siquiera me acuerdo- agregó intentando pararse.

-Así que ninguno de los tres se acuerda lo que pasó realmente- comento Kagura apareciendo detrás de Akemi.

-Tenía la esperanza que tú te acordaras- dijo Sora afirmándose de la pelinegra- Vayamos a ver qué le pasó a Juliana.

-Y aprovechando busquemos unas aspirinas- dijo Kagura sobándose la cabeza- No vuelvo a tomar nunca más- agregó haciendo que los otros dos chicos se rieran del comentario.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente hasta que Sora pudo caminar bien. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, que les costó bastante llegar ya que no conocían el lugar, vieron a Touji llorando en el suelo y los demás estaban en silencio.

-¿Qué paso aquí? Parece como si estuviéramos en un velorio- dijo Sora entrando, pero nadie de los que estaba en la sala tomo con gracia el comentario.

-Oigan…No nos asusten ¿Qué paso?- dijo Akemi notando el ambiente muy tenso.

-Kaede…- Intento decir Juliana pero de solo acordarse de lo que paso cuando despertó hizo que le dieran ganas de vomitar, cosa que hizo que Sora, Kagura y Akemi la miraran raro y el resto seguía callado.

-Kaede está muerta- dijo finalmente Yato.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono tratando de no sentirse culpables.

-¿La revisaron bien? ¿Están seguros que no está viva?- pregunto nerviosa la albina.

-Touji la reviso, no tiene signos vitales- afirmo Tomoya.

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí?- pregunto Kagura.

-Ella está por el mismo motivo que nosotros- dijo serio Daichi- Así que ni idea…- agregó suspirando.

-¿Y de que murió?- preguntó Sora saliendo de su estado de shock por la noticia.

-¿Nos ves cara de forenses?- dijo bromeando Tomoya- Solo sabemos que no fue apuñalada ni nada de eso… Lo más probable es que le hayan dado algo… Como una droga o algo así.

-No saques esas conclusiones tan rápido- dijo nerviosa Akemi.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo es algo obvio… Pero es raro ya que yo estuve con Kaede casi toda la noche con Sora, solo nos separamos de ella cuando la llevaron al baño… Y de ahí no apareció más- saco sus conclusiones Yato.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?- preguntó Akemi a la defensiva.

-Claro que no- afirmo Yato sonriendo- Pero desde que viste el cuerpo de Kaede estas actuando rara- agregó con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Ahora te crees detective?… Akemi no hizo nada, solo esta impactada- dijo Kagura defendiendo a la peliblanca- No puedo creer que la estés culpando, pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosas cuando nos separamos del baño- agregó desafiando a su hermano.

Yato iba a responderle pero Felicia intervino.

-Tranquilos ustedes dos… nadie es culpable- dijo la chica logrando calmar al Hibari mayor- Lo más importante aquí es que estamos perdidos en una casa de un desconocido en Kyoto y deberíamos haber estado en Namimori hace más de 4 horas para una entrenamiento con Reborn- agregó haciendo que todos los presentes estuvieran más asustados que antes.

-Saben con todos los objetos de valor aquí podemos costearnos un viaje a Estados Unidos y emprendemos una nueva vida con el sueño americano ¿Les parece?- sugirió Ryuji apareciendo misteriosamente junto con Yuhiko y los otros gemelos.

-En Estados Unidos nos encontraran muy rápido mejor vayámonos a un país más desconocido- comento Daisuke.

-Ya sé por qué no nos vamos a Tailandia- dijo Yuhiko metiéndose en la conversación.

-No gracias…. Mejor vámonos a Brasil- dijo Yuusuke- Es un país grande no nos encontraran- agregó asiendo que los que estaban prestando atención asintieran.

-Lo que haremos será esto- dijo su gemelo- Primero robaremos todo lo que encontremos de esta casa, después Yuhiko con Daichi compraran los pasajes- agrego señalando a los aludidos que asintieron seriamente- Compraran pasajes a distintas horas para que pase desapercibido a los ojos de Reborn y luego estaremos todos en las playas paradisiacas de Brasil- terminó logrando que todos los presentes los observaran, Yuhiko, Juliana, Ryoko y los gemelos Mukuro lo aplaudieron y los demás lo miraron con desaprobación.

-Se más realista- dijo Kagura mientras golpeaba a Daisuke- Es Reborn aunque nos vallamos a la Antártica lograría encontrarnos… Lo primero que debemos hacer es esconder el cadáver- agregó.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Touji y Sora.

-Claro… No vamos a dejarla tirada ahí- respondió como si fuera algo muy normal.

-Es mi prima- dijo Touji serio.

-¿Y qué? Acaso quieres que vallamos donde tu tía y le entreguemos el cadáver "Mire tía sabe nosotros estamos en una fiesta muy felizmente con su hija pero nos pasamos de copas y despertamos en Kyoto sin saber que había pasado y su hija fue con nosotros pero el problema es que cuando la encontramos estaba muerta pero ninguno de nosotros lo hizo… O eso creemos" ¡claro que no le diremos eso!- exclamo Ryoko quien había estado muy callada últimamente.

-Pero tampoco podemos enterrarla, su madre estaría destrozada- dijo el Sasagawa.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es reunirnos a planear con calma lo que vamos a hacer y no dar ideas estúpidas- dijo, más bien, ordenó Sora seriamente.

Al ver que Sora se había puesto en "modo jefe", como lo llamaban, salieron inmediatamente de la habitación. Los gemelos Gesso fueron a buscar a las que faltaban y los demás parieron a la cocina exceptuando a Akemi, Felicia y Kagura quienes se excusaron diciendo que iban al baño (?), lo que los demás las miraron raro pero lo dejaron pasar y Ryoko quien se quedó junto con su hermano.

-Sora ¿Estas bien?- preguntó su hermana mayor.

-Es extraño que me preguntes esas cosa- se rio sin humor el aludido.

-Bueno… es que al parecer la querías- dijo la chica tomándole el hombro a su hermano.

-Estoy bien solo…- hizo una pausa reflexionando.

-¿Solo?

-Solo me molesta la frialdad de todos- dijo sinceramente el castaño- El cadáver de Kaede estaba en frente de todos y lo único que hacían era discutir, ignoraron hasta el pobre Touji que estaba llorando ahí y hablaban de enterrarla, en especial Kagura, como son tan indiferentes al dolor ajeno- agrego molesto.

-Bueno Kagura es Kagura ella es una de las personas más indiferentes que conozco- dijo Ryoko rascándose la nuca- Y aparte estamos en la mafia, la muerte debería ser algo normal para nosotros y aparte ella no nos caía bien por eso no lo tomamos tan a pecho como tú o Touji- agregó sinceramente.

-Tiene razón, no debería juzgarlos tan mal- pensó Sora en voz alta- A veces eres bastante inteligente- agregó riéndose a lo que su hermana lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Por lo menos te anime un poco… Y siempre soy inteligente- dijo la chica riéndose- La próxima vez que te vea deprimido no te voy a dar ánimos para seguir y no me va a importar si te pones depresivo- agregó con un puchero.

-Hai Hai… Mejor vallamos con los demás- dijo el chico caminando hacia la puerta.

-Yo voy al baño- dijo la castaña yendo para el otro lado- quiero ver que traman esas tres- agregó para sí misma.

 _ **~En el baño~**_

-Súper normal nadie va a sospechar que tramamos algo- dijo sarcásticamente Kagura- No estamos en la escuela para ir juntas al baño.

-A ver si no nos juntábamos iban a bombardearlas de preguntas ya que fueron las ultimas en ver a Kaede- se defendió Felicia.

-Pero si esto es tu culpa… tú nos diste esas pastillas- se quejó Akemi.

-Espera un poco… Yo solo les di las pastillas nunca las obligué a usarlas- dijo ofendida la peliazul- Aparte cuando me las vendieron dijeron que no eran letales- agregó.

-¿Y se puede saber que mierda tenían que hacer esas pastillas?- dijo Kagura.

-Bueno, no me dijeron exactamente lo que hacía pero… creo que solo te hacia vomitar- intento recordar la ojiazul- Aoi no me explico muy bien.

-¿Aoi está metida en esto?- preguntó alterada Akemi.

-Claro siempre que se trata de contrabando ella está metida- comentó la pelinegra- Pero eso a nadie le importa… Lo que debemos preguntarnos es como vamos a salir de esta sin que nos culpen- agregó.

Las tres se quedaron calladas pensado en algún plan que las salve pero al parecer a ninguna se les ocurría nada.

-De cualquier manera nos van a atrapar- dijo Akemi resignada.

-Así que ustedes si estaban metidas en la muerte de Kaede- dijo entrando al baño Ryoko.

-Tú estabas ahí cuando nos dieron las pastillas- dijo Felicia.

-Ja… Yo con suerte recuerdo cuando llegamos a la barra del bar- se rio Ryoko- ¿Y qué van a hacer? Sora está bastante sentido con todos y si sabe lo que hicieron las va a odiar.

Cuando Akemi escucho eso su mundo se fue abajo, o al menos eso parecía ya que puso una cara digna de un funeral- Tenemos que hacer algo… ¿Ninguna tiene un celular?- pregunto desesperada.

-Tranquilízate Sora no puede enojarse con nosotros- afirmo Kagura- O por lo menos no le va a durar tanto- agregó.

-¿Cómo cuánto?- preguntó la albina.

-La última vez que se enojó conmigo no me hablo durante 2 meses- dijo Kagura recordando.

-¿Y qué le hiciste?- preguntó curiosa Felicia.

-Nada que te importe… enfoquémonos en el problema principal- dijo la pelinegra evadiendo el tema.

-Me tendrás que contar algún día- amenazó la peliazul.

-Eso no importa ¿alguna tiene un teléfono?- interrumpió la conversación la peliblanca. Felicia y Akemi buscaron en sus bolsillos pero ninguna encontró su celular.

-Se nota que aún no me conoces Akemi-chan… Yo siempre tengo mi celular- dijo la castaña sacando su celular de un bolsillo.

-Perfecto- Akemi tomo el celular de Ryoko y se puso a llamar a alguien.

-¿A quién llamas?- preguntó Kagura.

\- A la que nos vendió esa droga- contesto la albina poniendo el celular en altavoz.

-¿Y qué le vamos a preguntar?- dijo Ryoko. Akemi iba a responderle pero se escuchó una voz de la otra línea del teléfono.

-Alo?- se escuchó la voz de una somnolienta chica.

-¿Aoi eres tú?- dijo Felicia.

-¿Feli-chan?- pregunto la chica- ¿Qué quieres? Son las 4 de la mañana en Italia- se quejó.

-Bueno veras… estamos en un gran problema por culpa de una droga que me vendiste- le contestó.

-Ah? ¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¿Le diste una droga a tu papá para que pudieras ir a una fiesta o algo así?- preguntó riéndose.

-Claro que no…- le dijo ofendida- El punto es…. ¿Ninguna de esas drogas es letal cierto?- pregunto asustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Feli-chan estas borracha?- preguntó extrañada- Sabes llámame más tarde- agregó.

-Escúchame bien Superbi Aoi respóndele la pregunto a Felicia o juro que voy a Italia a cocinar a tu narval- amenazo la Hibari.

-¿Kagura? ¿También estás ahí?- preguntó y al parecer se dio cuenta de la amenaza- Bueno la última droga que te di era una combinación de todo lo que me quedaba…-analizó.

-Pero ¿alguna de esas cosas era letal?- preguntó Ryoko.

-¿Ryoko también está ahí? ¿En qué mierda se metieron?- seguía preguntando intentando buscar una explicación.

-Mira… Le dimos una droga a alguien en la fiesta y cuando despertamos estaba muerta… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la droga la haya matado?- dijo Akemi.

-Mmm… no ninguna de las drogas que te di eran suficientes para matar a alguien… tal vez solo para dejarla inconsciente- reflexionó.

\- Pero si la revisamos y no tenía pulso- dijo Ryoko.

-Entonces puede que tenga cata…

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando el teléfono esperando que respondiera pero al ver que no se escuchó más la voz de la chica miraron y vieron que se descargó el celular.

 _ **~En la cocina~**_

Cuando Sora llego a la cocina, donde decidieron juntarse para hablar tranquilamente y tomar aspirinas para pasar la resaca, estaban todos, a excepción de las que estaban en el baño y los gemelos Mukuro que quien sabe dónde se metieron, sentados en la mesa en total silencio, lo que le pareció raro a Sora pero decido ignorarlo y solo se sentó como cabecera de mesa.

-¿Y pensaron en algo?- dijo el castaño sentándose.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿De donde estamos y como nos salvamos de Reborn, o de Kaede?- pregunto sarcásticamente Tomoya.

-De ambos- contesto el castaño ignorando el sarcasmo.

-Bueno todos revisamos nuestros celulares y la mayoría lo perdió o están descargados así que no podemos ver que paso- dijo Nishioka.

-Y hemos ideado varios planes con mi hermano pero ninguno es 100% efectivo- dijo Yuusuke- Así que no sé cómo vamos a enfrentar a Reborn- agregó resignado.

-Sigo con el plan de iniciar una nueva vida en Brasil- comentó Daisuke pero lo ignoraron.

-Mandamos a Daichi y Ryuji para ver de que quien era la casa pero no han vuelto- dijo Yuuki.

-Mmm… ¿Y Kagura y Akemi?- preguntó el castaño.

-Fueron al baño junto con Felicia- respondió Yato serio- Esas están metidas con lo de Kaede estoy seguro- agregó.

-No es bueno culpar a los demás- dijo Tsuki- Aunque debo admitir que ellas actuaron extraño cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Kaede.

-También ellas fueron las últimas en verlas- afirmó Tomoya.

-No creo que fueran capaces de matar a una persona- dijo Sora- Al menos eso espero de ellas- agregó para sí mismo.

-Yo creo que lo mejor será traer el cuerpo de Kaede y darle un entierro digno- dijo Yuhiko cambiando el tema- Por lo menos sus restos van a descansar en paz- agregó.

-Es lo más sensato- dijo Touji triste.

Yuuki al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amigo fue a su lado y lo abrazo, causando que el aludido se sorprendiera y los gemelos Gesso se enojaran.

-No estés triste Kaede está en un lugar mejor y sé que te está mirando de donde quiera que este… Así que se fuerte por ella- dijo la rubia sonriéndole. Touji se quedó callado y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de esta, a ella no le incomodo ya que Yuuki pensaba que estaba así por la pérdida de su prima pero después se arrepintió de haberlo abrazado ya que la mano del chico estaba tocando su trasero. Yuusuke y Daisuke al ver lo que el Sasagawa estaba haciendo un aura oscura los rodeo y lo golpearon brutalmente haciendo que este chocara con la pared quedando inconsciente pero dejo un mensaje: "No me arrepiento de nada", escribió en la pared con su sangre.

-Al parecer no estaba tan mal como pensamos- dijo Juliana contemplando la escena.

-S-Si- respondió Yuhiko con una gota en la sien.

-Mejor vallamos por el cuerpo de Kaede- dijo Sora y las hermanas Yamamoto lo siguieron.

Cuando iban caminando Sora se veía muy serio, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Yuhiko, quien se preocupó por él y decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué estas así?

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada- intentó disimular el castaño.

-Sabes soy algo despistada pero sé qué te pasa algo… No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, somos tus amigos y es normal que sientas pena por la muerte de Kaede pero te sentirás peor si te guardas todos esos sentimientos…- dijo la Yamamoto seriamente.

Sora rio sin ganas- Al parecer hoy es el día en que me den discursos… Gracias Yuhiko pero estoy bien solo que…

-Que te molesta pensar que Akemi-chan y Kagura están metidas en la muerte- dijo Tsuki completando la oración del chico.

-Si- admitió el castaño, "a veces creo que estas dos me leen como un libro" pensó.

-Eres muy transparente con nosotros… Es normal que nos demos cuenta que te pasa- se rio Tsuki.

"¿Cómo sabia? Estas dos leen la mente" pensaba el castaño poniendo una cara chistosa haciendo que las dos hermanas se rieran.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Kaede, en un principio a Sora le costó abrir la puerta pero Yuhiko le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero nada de eso sirvió cuando vieron lo que había en la habitación… en realidad lo que no había.

\- -¿Donde está el cuerpo de Kaede?- preguntó Sora alarmado mientras que las otras dos estaban impactadas.

* * *

Chan chan ¡Chan! (creo que me acostumbre a decir esto al final de los capitulos ) Bueno... ¿Como estuvo el capitulo? Espero que les haya guarado n.n

Espero sus review! y voy a publicar otro Omake asi que esperenlo .w.

 _Nos leemos Shirogami-Sama~_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola gente hermosa! aquí les traigo el décimo capitulo n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no son mios, son de Akira Amano.**

* * *

-Oigan ¿No creen que Ryuji y Daichi se están demorando mucho?- preguntó preocupada Yuuki.

-Tal vez encontraron información- respondió Juliana.

-O tal vez nos abandonaron y se fueron a Brasil- comentó Daisuke.

-Voy a ir a buscarlos- se ofreció Nishioka.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó Juliana.

-Voy a estar bien- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y salió de la cocina.

Nishioka camino por todos los pasillos de casa y descubrió que muchas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave, y las que estaban abiertas no había rastro de los gemelos, pero cuando iba a abrir la última puerta se escuchó un ruido de alguna parte.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido eso… mejor voy a ver, tal vez son los gemelos- se dijo a si misma pero cuando iba a corriendo hacia donde escucho el ruido, Rin apareció de una de las puertas- ¿Rin? También estas aquí- le dijo al chico pero este no hizo ningún gesto, es más, solo estaba mirando el suelo- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Sé que no te conozco mucho pero me estas asustando- agregó.

-Perdón- fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de atacarla con una pistola y la bala le rozo la mejilla a la chica. Esta quedó en estado de shock y no pudo reaccionar pensando en lo que había pasado hasta que escucho un grito.

-¡Nishioka agáchate!- le gritó Daichi atrás de ella.

La pelirroja al fin reacciono agachándose y aprovecho de pegarle una patada en sus canillas provocando que Rin se callera y tuviera tiempo de pararse y correr a donde estaba Daichi.

-Sera mejor que arranquemos y le avisemos a los demás- le dijo el chico empezando a correr.

-¿Y Ryuji?

-Nos separamos y no lo vi más… Esta casa es demasiado grande.

-¿Entonces te perdiste?- preguntó riéndose.

-No es el momento para reírse… hay que avisarle al…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que una bala casi le llega en la pierna al peliazul- Mierda nos encontró.

-Ven por aquí- le dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia una habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta hablo- Ayúdame a trancarla- agregó jadeando en busca de aire al igual que Daichi.

-No creo que sirva.

-Por lo menos lo detendrá un poco- pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada ya que Rin derribo la puerta.

-Yo lo voy a detener- se hizo el héroe el peliazul.

-No seas tonto… No tienes tu anillo

-Pero tú no puedes usar tu anillo y soy más fuerte que tú.

-Pero…- No pudieron discutir más ya que Daichi se abalanzo contra Rin provocando que se le cayera la pistola de sus manos y empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nishioka se quedó quieta mirándolos, se notaba que Rin era más fuerte que Daichi pero este igual le ponía su empeño, pero al final de cuentas estaba en desventaja. Sin saber que hacer Nishioka se echó para atrás hasta chocar con una pared haciendo que se cayera el anillo que llevaba en su bolsillo.

-Sé que no lo logre en el entrenamiento pero por favor- le dijo al anillo como si le fuera a responder, se concentró lo suficiente intentando que salga la jodida llama pero no pasaba nada, cuando iba a concentrarse por segunda vez Rin noqueó a Daichi haciendo que este gimiera de dolor en el suelo- ¡Daichi!- gritó la chica mientras veía como el castaño iba a buscar la pistola que había quedado en un rincón de la habitación.

Nishioka al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo sufriendo, le entro una frustración enorme por no poder hacer nada, pero después de la frustración decidió que no debía ser cobarde y pararse y enfrentarse a Rin, aunque sabía que iba a perder por lo menos lo iba a intentar, se dijo a sí misma, por eso cuando se levantó había una llama color roja en su anillo, producto de su determinación, y de este salió una pequeña oveja con llamas de la tormenta. La chica al ver que lo había logrado le entro alegría y la impulso más para ganar. Para cuando Rin obtuvo la pistola Nishioka estaba en posición de ataque frente a su amigo en el suelo.

-¿Ahora tú vas a vencerme?- dijo riéndose el chico, al parecer fastidiado por la pelea con Daichi- ¿Crees que por que ahora tienes una oveja vas poder hacer algo? Si él no pudo hacer nada contra mí, creo que tú tampoco- dijo subiéndose el ego.

-Sabes creo que me llegaste a gustar…Pero veo que no vales la pena - le dijo la chica- Jun, Cambio Forma- agregó haciendo que la oveja se convirtiera un bastón que cuando lo abrió tenía una espada.

-Que empiece la pelea- dijo el chico empezando a atacar a Nishioka.

~En cocina~

Los que quedaba en la cocina estaban un poco aburridos por esperar que volvieran los que faltaban pero cuando iban a ir a buscarlos cuatro chicas corrían hacia ellos como si las estuviera persiguiendo Reborn.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- preguntó Tomoya- primero van juntas al baño y ahora esto ¿Acaso todavía están borrachas?

-No es tiempo para tus sarcasmos- le respondió secamente Ryoko- Creemos saber lo que le paso a Kaede- agregó.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Yuuki ilusionada.

-Si… pero solo es una teoría- respondió Felicia.

-¿Y cómo llegaron a ella?- preguntó alzando una ceja Yato- ¿O van a admitir que tienen que ver con su muerte?- agregó.

-No está muerta – se defendió Kagura de las preguntas de su hermano- Tiene catalepsia.

-Pero para que tenga catalepsia debe haber consumido alguna droga- dijo Yuusuke.

Y ahí empezó la discusión sobre si Kaede estaba muerta o no y por qué ellas sabían que había consumido alguna droga, entre medio de esa discusión para nada pacifica llegaron Sora y las hermanas Yamamoto, que al ver como estaban sus compañeros fue inevitable que no les cayera un gota en la frente.

-Oigan- intentó que le prestaran atención Sora pero fue brutalmente ignorado.

-Escuchen a Sora… tiene algo importante que decirles- dijo Yuhiko y todos se callaron.

-Bueno lo que les quiero decir es algo raro pero ¿No han visto a Kaede?- preguntó el castaño.

-No debería estar en la habitación donde la dejamos- respondió Daisuke.

-Ese es el problema… No está su cadáver- dijo Sora.

-Te lo dije- gritó Ryoko- No está en la habitación por que se despertó-agregó.

-¿De qué hablas? Kaede está muerta- dijo Tsuki.

-No, ella tiene catalepsia y por eso no tenía pulso pero en realidad está viva- comentó Kagura.

-Nosotras teníamos razón- Felicia le restregó en la cara su victoria a Yato.

-Pero ¿Y dónde está ahora?- preguntó Yato.

~En donde quiera que se encuentre Ryuji~

-A donde se fue Daichi… Lo más probable es que se haya perdido-suspiro cansado el chico- Mejor voy a buscarlo.

Y el peliazul partió en la búsqueda de su hermano pero fue interrumpida por un cadáver andante, o al menos eso pensó Ryuji al ver a Kaede caminando desorientada.

-Ka-Kaede?!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Oh! Daichi-kun que bueno que te encontré… sabes. llevo un tiempo caminando en círculos ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica como si nada hubiera pasado, en cambio Ryuji no tenía idea de que hacer, cuando fueron a buscar información ella estaba muerta y sin pulso- Emm… Daichi-kun ¿estás bien?

-Soy Ryuji- dijo el chico saliendo de su momentáneo estado de shock.

-Perdón jejeje… como son tan idénticos- dijo tontamente.

-Es porque somos gemelos- respondió con fastidio- y Daichi tiene las puntas del pelo rojas.

-Ahh…

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Ryuji hablo.

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó.

-Lo último que recuerdo bien es que fui al baño con Kagura-chan y Akemi-chan… creo que eran ellas, y que me dieron un vaso con agua… después de eso no me acuerdo de nada- dijo la chica recordando.

"Así que fueron esas dos… por eso actuaban tan raro" pensó el peliazul.

-Lo mejor será encontrarnos con los demás- le informo el chico y empezó a caminar.

-¿Hay más gente?- preguntó la chica.

-Claro, estamos todos- respondió sin interés. "Sera mejor que no le diga que todos la tomamos por muerta" pensó.

Mientras iban caminando escucharon unos gritos, lo que alerto a Ryuji.

-Mira si sigues ese pasillo llegaras a la cocina donde se encuentran todos- dijo el chico.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Kaede.

-Voy a ver qué pasa… Tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió y corrió en dirección a los gritos.

Kaede no le alcanzo a responder, y a ver que se quedó sola corrió buscando la dichosa cocina, cuando la encontró le llamo la atención lo que gritaban a dentro, cosas que la dejaron perpleja como "Kaede está muerta" o "Tiene catalepsia" así que decidió entrar y al parecer su presencia incomodo a todos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están diciendo que estaba muerta?-preguntó la chica pero nadie respondió- ¡Respóndanme!

-Estuviste muerta por más o menos 3 horas o eso pensamos… pero al parecer solo tenías catalepsia- le respondió Tomoya.

-Ustedes dos ¿Qué me hicieron?- dijo acercándose a Kagura y Akemi, pero estas no hicieron nada para contradecirla.

-Kaede ellas no tienen nada que ver ¿Cierto?- intentó defenderlas Sora. Akemi al ver que Sora confiaba en ellas hizo que su corazón se destrozara y decidió decirle la verdad.

-Sora yo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque Kagura la interrumpió.

-Sora yo le di una pastilla a Kaede que provoco que le diera catalepsia- dijo la pelinegra haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, en especial Akemi.

-¿Y Akemi no tiene nada que ver?- preguntó el castaño fríamente.

-No, ella solo me acompaño, es más, me dijo que no lo hiciera- mintió.

-¿Y por qué?- volvió a preguntar el chico pero esta vez Kagura no respondió.

Sora iba a decir algo más pero se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como si se hubiera quebrado una pared por lo que la mayoría de los que estaban presentes fueron a ver qué pasaba a excepción de Sora y Kagura.

~Con Nishioka~

Nishioka estaba peleando a la par con Rin hasta que este logro disiparle en el brazo izquierdo lo que se convirtió en una dificultad para la chica pero esta no se rindió y cuando vio llegar a Ryuji esta decidió atacarlo con sus llamas, ya que por cualquier cosa estaba el peliazul para llevarse a su hermano, entonces logro que su espada se cubriera con llamas de la tormenta que cuando chocó con la pistola del chico, que la había estado usado para defenderse, explotaran haciendo que Rin chocara con la pared rompiéndola. Nishioka quedo exhausta ya que nunca había hecho eso antes y se desplomo en el suelo por el cansancio pero quedo tranquila porque había derrotado al chico, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que Rin se levantó de los escombros decidido a darle el golpe final a la chica sin embargo cuando lo iba a hacer llegaron los que estaban en la cocina y uso sus últimos esfuerzos para escapar, pero antes se agacho y le dijo algo en el odio a Nishioka.

-Bastardo- gritó Touji, quien recupero la conciencia un poco antes de que llegara Kaede a la cocina, y corrió a perseguir al chico junto con Yato y Tomoya.

-No tiene caso perseguirlo ya arranco- dijo un chico de pelo lacio negro y ojos azules parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Juliana sacando unas agujas dispuesta atacarlo.

-¿Olman? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Felicia acercándose al chico.

-Bueno es difícil de explicar… pero siempre estuve aquí jeje…

-Entonces cuando te llame ¿Estabas aquí?- preguntó incrédula la chica.

-Si…

-¿Y quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo Juliana.

-Me llamo Olman soy hijo de Basil y trabajo para CEDEF- respondió el chico.

-¿Hijo de quién?- pregunto Yuuki.

-Ni idea, pero CEDEF es una organización de la Vongola así que es aliado- respondió Yato ignorando que Olman tuviera un aura depresiva por no conocer a su padre.

-Y también es amigo de Feli-chan- agregó Ryoko- Es alguien confiable.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿O es que tú también estabas en la fiesta?- le preguntó Yuhiko.

-Bueno verán yo técnicamente estaba aquí para atacarlos…- respondió el chico haciendo que todos quedaran en estado de shock- Pero no fue decisión mía, perdí una apuesta con Colonnello-dono por lo que tenía que atacarlos o mejor dicho sabotear lo mejor posible cualquier cosa que les ayudara a escapar y así ustedes nunca encontraran la manera de salir de aquí- agregó sinceramente.

-¿Mi padre está metido en esto?- preguntó Felicia.

-Claro, este es su castigo- dijo una voz muy conocida por todos.

-¡REBORN!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Mi idea era hacerlos pagar por haber salido sin mi permiso y rompieron una de mis reglas por lo que cuando llegaron todos borrachos a sus casas los cedamos y los dejamos aquí a su suerte- dijo el hitman escondiendo su rostro bajo su fedora- Fue entretenido ver su desesperación y al no saber qué hacer en una situación así, ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer que Olman hiciera algo- se rio haciendo que los afectados se enojaran.

-¿Así que todo esto es obra tuya?- preguntó incrédulo Tomoya.

-Claro ¿De quién más?… esta casa es propiedad de los Vongola- dijo Reborn.

-¿Y también es obra tuya que ese idiota nos haya atacado?- preguntó seria Nishioka tratando de respirar correctamente pero le era difícil por sus heridas- ¿Me vas a decir que él también es parte de CEDEF?- agregó haciendo que Reborn se pusiera serio 0.0

-No, a él lo trajimos aquí igual que Kaede… Nunca pensamos que los podría atacar- respondió sinceramente- Pero creo que te sirvió de entrenamiento- agregó mirando su espada- Ya vámonos…Los que están heridos van a tener su día libre pero los que no… todavía tienen que entrenar- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Saben, creo que ya entendí porque mi padre sufrió tanto con él- dijo Ryoko y los demás asintieron.

~TimeSkip~

-¿Y descubrieron algo?- dijo entrando Reborn a una sala en la base Vongola donde se encontraban todos los ex Arcobalenos.

-Nada, no encontramos nada sobre Rin Nakamura- respondió estresada Mammon- No hay registros de él ni siquiera en el la escuela, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para descubrir su apellido… Me debes mucho dinero- amenazó al hitman.

-Tampoco sabemos de qué familia son- dijo tontamente Skull.

-Obviamente si no sabemos de dónde viene tampoco sabremos su familia Kora- lo retó Colonnello golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Ustedes no sabrán nada porque no saben cómo buscar- dijo Verde apareciendo de la nada.

-Verde, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?- dijo Skull asustándose pero lo ignoraron.

-Creí que estabas en Rusia- comento Fong.

-Bueno vine porque Reborn me lo pidió- respondió el aludido, lo que causo que todos miraran al Hitman.

-¿Y conseguiste algo?- preguntó Reborn ignorando las miradas de sus ex compañeros.

-Bueno, al parecer una Bratva tiene en la mira a la Vongola y mandaron a alguien a espiar a los hijos de Tsuna- respondió.

-Entonces Rin pertenece a una… ¿Qué es eso? Kora.

-Así les dicen a las familias mafiosas en Rusia imbécil- le respondió su querida esposa.

-Sigamos- dijo Verde haciendo que la pareja se calmara- Este chico al que ustedes le dicen Rin su nombre real es Nikolay Braginskaya y pertenece a la familia Moguilévich- terminó de contar.

-¿Y por qué están tras la Vongola?- preguntó Fon pensativo.

-Ni idea, eso fue lo único que pude averiguar.

-Sera mejor informar a Tsuna de esto- dijo Reborn dispuesto a irse.

-Oe- lo detuvo el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Deberías contarnos que paso con mi hija, para eso nos juntamos aquí kora.

-Ah… están todos bien, llevaron a Daichi y Nishioka al médico y están reposando en el hospital- dijo sin interés- Ahora tengo que irme, los demás tienen que entrenar- agregó escondiendo el rostro en su fedora.

-Deberías decirles que lo que le pasó a Kaede fue culpa de los sedantes- le dijo Fon.

-Para que...Los adolescentes necesitan drama en su vida- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica y se fue.

* * *

Como estuvo el capitulo? espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo una pelea y me costo mucho u.u bueno espero sus Review

 _Nos leemos~ Shirogami-Sama_


	12. Omake 2

Hola he regresado! deje muy botado este fic porque empece con las clases y realmente no tengo tiempo u..u pero les dejo este Omake mientras tanto... tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible el proximo capitulo.

* * *

 _ **~Omake 2~**_

-¡Juliana!- exclamó la Hibari menor.

-¿Si?- preguntó tranquilamente la rubia.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si podías contarme la historia de la que hablaste la otra vez- dijo la pelinegra.

-Ahh… ¿por qué quieres saber?- preguntó curiosa la pony.

-Ammm… solo curiosidad- contestó la chica.

-Muy bien… esto pasó hace tres años atrás…- comenzó la rubia- Felicia iba en segundo, y tu hermano desapareció de la nada...

*Flashback*

-Felicia- llamó una joven Juliana a la peliazul sentada en su banco.

-…- esta no contestó, miraba a la nada.

-¡Felicia!- llamó nuevamente la rubia.

-Ah… lo siento- se disculpó Felicia- ¿Qué pasa?

-A mi… nada… ¿qué te pasa a ti?- dijo Juliana un tanto alterada.

-Nada… es solo que…

-Te preocupa Yato… ¿verdad?

-Si…- admitió la peliazul- es raro que falte más de dos días…

-Felicia… ya aparecerá… es un Hibari…

-Lo sé…- suspiró Felicia- sólo… necesito pensar un rato- se levantó la chica de donde estaba y caminando fuera de la sala.

-Ahhh… estos dos me volverán loca algún día- suspiró la Cavallone.

Felicia por su parte se dirigió a la azotea, sabía que sin su amigo se metería en graves problemas, pero le daba igual. Se fue a la reja que había y la tomó entre sus dedos- Yato… tienes que estar bien…- susurró, pero entonces sintió ruido, se acercaba gente, se escondió y vio al comité de disciplina.

-Aquí podemos hablar- dijo uno.

-Date prisa y dinos que pasa- dijo uno algo alterado.

-Yato ha sido secuestrado- al escuchar esto los ojos de Felicia se abrieron como platos, su pecho le dolió también.

-Yato…- susurró.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?- gritó otro- es Yato… no puede ser verdad.

-Lo escuché de unos sujetos en la calle… dijeron que si su padre lo quería ver con vida, entonces tendría que entregar los anillos de la Vongola…

-Debe ser broma…- comentó un chico de cabello café- la Vongola jamás haría eso…

Felicia escuchó cada palabra, entendió algo de una mafia Rusa en Japón. Una vez que se fueron los de dicho comité ella salió del escondite y buscó a Juliana.

-Felicia… tienes prohibido ir a buscar a Yato- dijo la Cavallone poniendo su cara más seria- Son asuntos de la Vongola, no podemos interferir.

-Tch… bien…- dijo la peliazul bastante molesta- pero quiero que recuerdes que Yato es nuestro amigo…- Y se fue del lugar. Se fue a casa, afortunadamente sus padres no estaban, se cambió de ropa y se puso su falda negra y chaqueta de cuero, sus botas altas con medias hasta la rodilla, tomó unas cuantas armas que le pertenecían y por supuesto a su fiel compañero Kouri, salió a la casa de su amigo para buscar una prenda con su olor. Cuando finalmente la encontró salió de la casa se encontró con la Cavallone, preparada al igual que ella, con una ropa que la hacía parecer peligrosa.

-Sabía que no me escucharías- suspiró la rubia.

-No tienes por qué ayudarme…- dijo Felicia.

-No podría quedarme tranquila sabiendo que vas sola a un lugar donde posiblemente te matarían- comentó Juliana.

-No me subestimes… no por usar esa ropa vas a poder mirarme en menos…- se molestó la peliazul.

-No lo tomes a mal…- dijo la chica- dale la prenda a Kouri y nos vamos.

-Tch…- la chica sacó a su amigo de su caja- Kouri… guíanos a Yato…- le pidió, el lobo lo olió, las chicas se subieron a su lomo y comenzó a correr.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron a un lugar- haremos una pequeña parada aquí- anunció la peliazul. Bajando del lobo.

-Felicia… este lugar…

-Ahh… no te preocupes… una vieja amiga vive aquí- dijo- espérame aquí…

Felicia tocó la puerta del lugar y abrió una chica de cabello corto y blanco, casi de su misma estatura, parecía haberse despertado recién- ahh… quién molesta a esta hora- se quejó al abrir- ah… Feli-chan… cuanto tiempo- sonrió.

-Hola Aoi…- sonrió Felicia.

-Hubieras avisado que venías…- hizo puchero la chica- pasa…

-No- dijo Felicia fríamente- estoy aquí por otro motivo…

-Ah?- la chica no comprendió.

-¿Aún traficas armas?- preguntó la peliazul a la albina.

-Sí… ¿pasó algo?- preguntó la chica.

-Saldaré una deuda pendiente- comentó Felicia- Iré a liarme con unos rusos…

-Entiendo… espérame un rato- dijo y se fue. Volvió en unos cinco minutos- aquí tienes… es un francotirador de última tecnología… no sabes lo que tuve que hacer por él…

-Gracias Aoi… te lo compensaré- dijo Felicia

-Si… pues entonces tendrás que ser sirvienta de los Varia una semana…- comentó la chica.

-Jajaja… si… lo suponía…- rio la hija de arcobalenos- salúdame a Squalo ¿sí?

-OK- se despidió la peliblanca.

-Espera… ¿aún tienes tu motocicleta?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Sí… ¿por?- preguntó Aoi, pero su amiga solo estiró la mano en señal de que entregara las llaves.-Ok… pero cuídala…- pidió entregando las llaves. Una vez con la moto (Estilo rockera), se devolvió con la rubia.

-No estarás planeando que me suba en eso… ¿verdad?- dijo Juliana asustada.

-¿Tu? No…- Dijo la peliazul subiéndose a la moto- pero lo tendrás que hacer de vuelta…

-¿Qué?- exclamó la chica aterrorizada por la idea. Pero Felicia solo hizo partir el motor fingiendo no escucharla.

-Kouri… sigamos- mandó Felicia, y el lobo se puso a correr, Felicia en la moto tras de ella. Pasado un tiempo Felicia volvió a hablar a su lobo- Kouri… haremos eso…- el lobo asintió, los ojos azules de Felicia empezaron a ver con más precisión y su oído se afinó. Dentro de una hora y media llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de galpón abandonado.

De seguro sabían que estaban ahí, así que la mejor estrategia sería solo entrar.

-Felicia…- susurró Juliana- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Dentro deben haber por lo menos unos cinco hombres…- comenzó Juliana- sé que son rusos… así que será difícil…

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Juliana.

-Bueno… y tiras la puerta junto con Kouri… yo me meto escondida y te cubro con este bebe- dijo la peliazul sosteniendo el francotirador.

-Bueno… generalmente me negaría… pero es buen plan- dijo la rubia con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bien… Kouri cuidará a Yato mientras tú eliminas a quien se acerque… yo elimino a cualquiera que te intente atacar…- explicó la peliazul, pasado unos segundos esta suspiró- comencemos…

Tal y como fue dicho Juliana entró, Felicia entró por otra puerta, sabiendo que su amiga podría sola por un rato, se topó con un hombre bastante más alto que ella, pero fue solo cosa de segundos para dejarlo noqueado. Mientras eso sucedía, Kouri se ponía sobre el peliblanco para protegerlo de cualquier cosa, Juliana usaba sus agujas contra el que se acercara. Finalmente Felicia llegó a un lugar alto donde podría usar su nueva arma. Se puso en posición y apuntó a un rubio que poseía un arma de fuego y pretendía disparar a Juliana por la espalda.

-No en mi guardia amigo…- comentó la chica y disparó.

Juliana sintió el cuerpo caer y miró donde estaba Felicia. Las agujas daban con extrema precisión, Juliana era una persona temible, Felicia vio asombrada el momento en que una de las agujas atravesó el cuello de uno de los sujetos quienes eran más de los esperados, alrededor de 15 personas.

Felicia y Juliana iban a la par, los cuerpos caían uno a uno, dentro de una media hora todo estaba acabado, Felicia contó los cuerpos.

-Falta uno- susurró- ¡Juliana!- llamó- Falta un…- Felicia fue tomada por el cuello por un tipo que apareció de la nada.

-Maldita zorra…- dijo el tipo- podrás haberte desecho de mis compañeros pero no de mí…

-No otra vez…- pensó Felicia.

-¡Felicia!- Exclamó Juliana intentando darle con una aguja al sujeto, pero sus hilos no llegaban- Tch- chasqueó la lengua.

-Nghh- se quejaba la peliazul, sus ojos se cerraron y cuando fue el tiempo el ruso la dejó caer, miró con desprecio a Juliana mientras apuntaba a Felicia, pero cuando iba a disparar fue derribado por la misma. Felicia aplicó una llave al tipo- No volverás a levantarle la mano a una mujer…- dijo sacando una pistola pequeña, el disparo retumbó en sus oídos.

-¡Felicia!- Llamó Juliana.

-Estoy bien- respondió la peliazul sobándose el cuello.

Entre las dos chicas subieron a Yato a Kouri, Felicia se subió atrás, sujetando a su amigo, mientras que Juliana montaba la moto con desconfianza.

-Alojaremos en el pueblo cercano- dijo la peliazul- Yato necesita que curemos sus heridas…

-Ok- dijo la chica empezando a andar en moto.

Mientras recorrían hasta el pueblo Juliana notó algo en su compañera, sus ojos brillaban menos y parecía cansada. Llegaron a una posada donde recostaron a Yato, Juliana y Felicia curaron a Yato, una vez terminada la curación Juliana miró a Felicia.

-Sigues tu…- comentó.

-Estoy bien…

-No mientas… tus ojos se dañaron ¿Verdad?- preguntó Juliana seria.

-Tch… es un efecto secundario… recuperaré la vista pronto…

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?- preguntó Juliana levantando dos dedos.

-No lo sé… en este momento estoy ciega…- dijo sincera la peliazul.

-Kouri… puedes parar de fusionar tus sentidos con ella- mandó la rubia, el lobo lo hizo porque sabía la condición de su ama.

El tiempo pasó, era prácticamente de noche y Yato comenzó a despertar.

-¿Juliana?- preguntó al ver a la rubia.

-No te levantes… - dijo la chica inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-En una posada…- contestó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Felicia y yo te salvamos de los rusos…- dijo.

-¿Felicia? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con dolor por las heridas.

-A tu lado- señaló la cama continua.

-¿Le pasó algo?- preguntó Yato.

-Fusionó sus sentidos con los de Kouri… no puede ver- miró a la peliazul.

-Lo siento…- susurró Yato- lo siento…- Juliana lo miró y se sentó en su cama.

-Yato… no es tu culpa, somos tus amigas… estamos para ti- sonrió la rubia- Ella se pondrá bien dentro de poco…

-Menos mal…- dijo el chico.

-Yato… ¿A ti… te gusta Felicia?- preguntó Juliana mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Ah?- La cara de Yato se sonrojó levemente- bueno… le tengo mucho afecto…

-Me refería románticamente Yato- repuso la rubia.

-Ah… b-bueno si lo pones así… la verdad me siento un poco raro cuando estoy con ella… pero no es nada- sonrió.

-Ya veo- contestó la rubia.

Al día siguiente tanto Felicia como Yato se encontraban mejor y emprendieron viaje a Namimori, volvieron a la escuela y siguieron como si nada.

*Fin Flashback*

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- suspiró contenta la rubia- Felicia saldó su deuda con Yato… y tuvo que servir a los Varia por una semana… eso y que tuvo que usar unos lentes por unos días.

-Así que eso pasó- dijo pensativa Kagura- ¿qué piensas tú? ¿Crees que terminen siendo novios?

-No… Felicia es muy Tsundere para confesarse y Yato es muy torpe como para notar los sentimientos de ella por él- suspiró la rubia.

-Hagamos una apuesta…- dijo la pelinegra.

-uh?

-Si mi hermano tiene un noviazgo con Felicia, me darás 300 yens…

-Hecho- dijo Juliana estrechando la mano de la Hibari.

* * *

Como estuvo... espero que les haya gustado, espero sus review :3

 _Nos leemos Shirogami-Sama_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! He vuelto a traerles este hermoso capitulo B| Si creían que el fic estaba muerto... No!, solo he estado muy ocupada y cansada con el colegio y agregarle que la inspiración me abandono por meses, así que lo siento y espero poder subir actualizar más seguido n.n**

 **Sin nada más que decir a parte de los Disclaimers, les dejo el capitulo~**

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 11: Día de la Familia~**_

En la entrada de la escuela estaban Nishioka y Daichi esperando al resto, ambos tenían múltiples vendas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

-Me pregunto dónde estará el resto- dijo Nishioka a la nada.

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros- No he visto a Ryuji desde que me dejaron en el hospital- agregó.

-Creí que por estar entrenando con Reborn llegarían antes que nosotros.

-Cierto…

Estaban a punto de tocar el timbre para entrar a clases y ellos seguían esperando para ver si había algún rastro de sus amigos. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que habían hecho otra estupidez y estaban varados en alguna isla en el océano pacifico arrancando de Reborn, así que decidieron entrar a su sala hasta que vieron un gran grupo de chicos todos afirmados los unos con los otros, con heridas y todos sucios. Al principio no los reconocieron y pensaron que eran un grupo de heridos de guerra volviendo a sus casas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran Sora y los demás cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y se desplomaron en ella.

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes?- dijo Nishioka preocupada pero ninguno respondía.

-Se ven horribles… ¿No se les ocurrió bañarse antes de aparecerse?- se burló de ellos Daichi.

Sora intentó levantarse del montón de gente que lo estaba aplastando y cuando lo logro golpeo brutalmente en la cara al Mukuro.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?- le grito el chico sobándose la mejilla.

-Tu no viviste lo que nosotros pasamos- le dijo con un aura oscura rodeándolo- Así que no comentes nada- agregó haciendo que Nishioka y Daichi sudaran frio.

-¿Y-Y qué les paso?- preguntó la chica.

-Reborn- dijeron todos los heridos de guerra.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi papá lo odiaba- dijo Ryoko parándose y arreglándose la falda- No puedo creer que nos haya hecho esto.

-¿Pero que les hizo?- volvió a preguntar Nishioka.

-Cosas crueles y malas- respondió Yuuki con los ojos llorosos en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia.

-Que no nos hizo- respondió Tomoya.

-Partiendo que al principio nos dijo que teníamos que aprender a escapar y sobrevivir de cualquier lugar, no importa donde estemos y nos abandonó en una isla cerca de Namimori- agregó Yato- Después, cuando logramos escapar, en la playa donde varamos estaba minada y la única opción para evitarlas era pasar por un jodido bosque lleno de animales salvajes y bichos extraños que si te picaban/arañaban/mordían tenian veneno y saliendo de eso teníamos que buscar nuestros uniformes y llegar aquí a la hora- finalizo su relato.

Los que no lo habían vivido estaban mirándolos como si se hubieran fumado algo para inventar todo lo que dijo Yato, pero al ver que la mayoría tenían el pelo mojado, algunos con picaduras en el rostro y otros negros por las explosiones, les creyeron.

-Así que no jodas Daichi, nadie se muere por un día sin bañarse- lo regañó molesto su gemelo.

-¿Y cómo escaparon de la isla?- preguntó Nishioka, haciendo todos se pusieran tensos.

-No querrás saberlo- le dijo Felicia tocándole el hombro.

-Mejor vamos a clases- dijo Juliana y todos asintieron.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, ignorando todas las miradas de los alumnos, Daichi se percató que Sora estaba muy distante de Kagura, lo que le pareció extraño y decidió preguntarle a su hermano.

-Oye ¿Qué paso con Sora y Kagura?

-Verdad que tú no sabes, mira…- le explicó todo lo sucedido con respecto a Sora, Kaede y Kagura- Y por eso Sora se enojó con ella y de ahí que ni se hablan.

-Ahhh…

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas salas de clase, aparte de captar la atención de todos por su aspecto, se dieron cuenta que todos los alumnos estaban con sus padres.

"¡Era el día de la familia!" pensaron todos.

 ** _~Con Sora~_**

-Qué bueno que llegaron, estaba preocupada- dijo la maestra- ¿Y sus padres?

-No van a poder venir, están ocupados con el trabajo- respondió fríamente Kagura.

-Qué lástima… bueno siéntense en parejas para hacer las actividades- agregó.

Yuuki y Juliana se sentaron juntas, igual que Akemi con Tsuki, lo que dejo a Sora junto con Kagura. Al ver que ellos dos se sentaron juntos, las chicas se preocuparon, nadie supo al final que hablaron ellos dos cuando los dejaron solos y la tensión entre ellos dos daba a entender que no se reconciliaron.

 _ **~Con Daichi y Nishioka~**_

Cuando entraron, aparte de darse cuenta que era el día de la familia y que todos los miraban, se sentaron tranquilamente en sus puestos. Decidieron no poner atención a lo que decía el profesor ya que ellos no estaban con sus padres, hasta que escucharon unos murmullos y que todos miraban a la ventana. Yuhiko decidió ver que estaba pasando y se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la venta, al ver lo que pasaba afuera entendió porque todos miraban.

Afuera habían estacionado 5 Ferrari de último modelo y de estos salieron 7 personas sacadas de una revista de moda vistiendo trajes que parecían muy caros. Cuando la Yamamoto vio esto se alarmó y se apartó de la ventana.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- se burló de ella Daichi.

-Papa (en italiano, no una papa)- dijo en susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el otro gemelo.

-Papá está aquí- les dijo haciendo que los 3 partieran a la ventana para ver que estaban caminando hacia la escuela, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei y el más impactante de todos Hibari Kyoya.

-Esto se va a poner feo- dijo Nishioka y los gemelos asintieron.

Por otra parte de la escuela, los mayores habían ingresado sin importarles nada a su alrededor, iba a ser una clase tranquila hasta que se escuchó un portazo y apareció un cierto peliblanco gritando.

-¡Kyokugen!- gritó Ryohei al entrar a la sala. Miró por toda la sala pero al no encontrar a su hijo le pregunto, gritando a alguien afuera de la sala- Oe Lal ¿estas segura que es la sala de mi hijo?- y al hacer esto recibió una patada.

-¡Claro que sí! Mi hija a estudiado toda su vida aquí no vengas a cuestionarme- entró a la sala la aludida junto con otra persona.

Los demás padres y alumnos miraban la escena asustados al ver a ese par de locos que entraron al salón gritando y golpeándose entre sí, mientras que los que los conocían, mejor dicho, sus hijos, querían que se los tragara la tierra.

-Oigan, están avergonzando a sus hijos- los regañó Chiara y los dos adultos se comportaron. Cuando el ambiente se puso un poco tenso la profesora decidió intervenir.

-Emm… ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Somos apoderados por supuesto- le respondió la castaña.

-Pero nosotros los citamos a cierta hora y aquí en Nami-chuu nos gusta que nuestro alumnado y apoderados sean puntuales así que por favor retírense si van a hacer tanto ruido- les dijo enojada la profesora.

-Yo conozco todo el reglamente de esta escuela y créame que no los puede echar- dijo una albina en la puerta.

-Otro apoderado más- se quejó- bueno no importa pasen y quédense callados para empezar la actividad.

-Lo siento, pero Rinka me acompañó al baño porque me sentía mal- dijo Chrome disculpándose.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Chrome… mejor sentémonos- le dijo la albina.

Cuando escucharon el nombre de la pelimorada, los ex alumnos de Nami-chuu se acordaron de quien era y también reconocieron a Sasagawa Ryohei y empezaron a murmurar cosas de ellos, haciendo que la profesora se enojara más y se fuera de la sala.

-Qué poca paciencia tiene- dijo Chiara al ver como se iba indignada la profesora.

-Con ustedes cualquiera pierde la paciencia- comentó Ryoko.

-Ryoko, mi pequeña bambina- se acercó a su hija y la abrazó- No nos vemos por casi un mes y eso es lo primero que me dices.

-Mamá estas exagerando…creo que han pasado con suerte 2 semanas.

Por otra parte Ryohei estaba conversando normalmente con su hijo de todo lo que había pasado, una charla mucho menos emotiva que la de las Sawada, ni hablar de la de Lal y su hija ya que como estas se veían todos los días no había nada importante que contar.

-No tenías que venir- le dijo Tomoya a su madre.

-Pero fue decisión mía… Aparte queria ver a mi hijo- le sonrió la del ojo parchado.

-Pero estas embarazada… ¿Qué pasa si el bebe nace ahora?

-Jajaja… estas igual que tu padre.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-No te preocupes en Namimori hay hospitales así que estará bi…- no terminó de decir la frase porque una contracción hizo que se retorciera de dolor en la silla.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebe va a nacer?- la bombardeo de preguntas su hijo.

-Solo fue una patada… estoy bien.

-Tsk…- se resignó Tomoya y cambio el tema.

Yato al ver a su madre, quien no veía desde los 5 años, corrió a abrazarla y esta le correspondió.

-¡Yato! Estas tan grande- le dijo Rinka- La última vez que te vi con suerte me llegabas a las rodillas- agregó limpiándose las lágrimas de la mejilla.

-Te extrañe- fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico, a lo que su madre solo se rio y lo volvió a abrazar.

Pasaron lo que parecían minutos hasta que la madre del chico rompió el momento de extrema emotividad con una simple pregunta.

-Y… Supongo que mi hijo ya tiene novia ¿Cierto?

Yato se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a tartamudear incoherencias, cuando logro formular un "no" decente Touji se le adelanto.

-Claro que sí y está justo en este salón- dijo el peliblanco empujando a Yato.

-Oh… ¿Ma quién es quella ragazza*?- preguntó interesada la albina.

-Felicia Mirch.

Los Hibari se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Yato porque su estúpido amigo había revelado la verdad a su madre y Rinka, bueno ella solo se quedó en shock.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- fue lo único que formuló la rusa.

-E 'vero*- respondió el chico en Italiano.

Rinka se quedó pensando, luego miró a su hijo con complicidad y partió a donde se encontraba Felicia, Ryoko y sus madres.

-Te veo muy contenta desde que llegaste- comentó Chiara al ver a su amiga acercarse.

-Claro, acabo de ver a mi hijo y me entere de una muy buena noticia- dijo desbordando una extraña felicidad la albina y mirando a Felicia.

-¿Y de qué buena noticia estamos hablando?- preguntó Lal.

-Deberías saberlo, consuegra mía- le guiño un ojo he hizo que Felicia se sonrojara.

-¿Co- Consuegra?- tartamudeó la peliazul- ¡Felicia exijo que me expliques que está pasando!- le gritó a su hija.

Y así empezó la batalla campal de Yato y Felicia para explicarles a sus madres que Touji mentía, Rinka que apoyaba firmemente la decisión de su hijo y Lal que quería matar a su hija por no contarle del noviazgo con el Hibari. Por otra parte el resto de los apoderados miraban la escena, algunos divertidos y otros con indignación de cómo unos adultos podían actuar así.

-Como alguien como ella se pudo casar con el infame Hibari Kyoya- se preguntaba Ryoko mirando a la madre de Yato.

-Realmente no lo sé- le respondió Chiara- de un día para otro ya estaban casados.

-¿Acaso no los invito a su boda?

-No- dijeron Chiara y Ryohei al unísono.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Y cómo fue que se enteraron?- gritó la pelicastaña.

-Con el tiempo Hibari solo hacia las misiones y se iba, ninguno de nosotros sabia donde, entonces un día Tsuna decidió investigar y vio que todos los vuelos eran hacia Rusia, cuando lo encaró confesó que tenía esposa, un hijo y que a su boda había ido Dino- contó Ryohei.

-Realmente no me sorprende, con lo que han contado de Hibari- dijo Tomoya.

-Hibari siempre ha sido una persona reservada- agregó Chrome- Pero siempre he querido saber cómo se conocieron y enamoraron ellos dos.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Felicia, que al parecer habían terminado de discutir ya que llegaron los 4 y Yato golpeó en la cabeza a Touji.

-Rinka-san y Hibari-san.

-Yo siempre he querido saber esa historia- dijo Yato- Cuando era pequeño le pregunté a Hibari pero me ignoró totalmente- agregó con un aura depresiva.

-No es una historia muy interesante- comentó Rinka- es muy cliché.

-Como algo parecido a Romeo y Julieta- bromeó Ryoko.

-El intentó matarme- y todos los que escucharon quedaron en silencio impactados.

-Nee Yato… Tu madre tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo- le tocó el hombro Touji al susodicho en signo de compasión.

-Eso es cuando te raptan, no te intentan matar, idiota- lo reprendió Felicia- Pero eso tampoco significa que este bien.

-¿Y te intentó matar y luego te enamoraste? ¿Cómo? Ahh… ¡No te entiendo!- se quejaba Ryoko.

-Es complicado de explicar para unos niños- le dijo Rinka a la ojiazul sonrojada, lo que provoco que su hijo se avergonzara y los otros pusieron a volar su imaginación.

-Emm…- interrumpió los pensamientos de todos Yato- Oka-san si tu estas aquí, ¿Hibari está con Kagura?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si… ¿Algún problema?

-¿Sabes que tu hija odia a su padre cierto?

-Yato… Lo tengo muy claro, pero es momento que arreglen sus diferencias- le dijo a su hijo seria y se paró.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver si no han destruido nada "arreglando sus diferencias"- comentó y se fue haciendo que a su hijo le cayera una gota en la frente.

 _ **~Sora y los demás~**_

La clase era como cualquier otra, con la diferencia de que los padres comentaban cosas a cerca de sus hijos, pero a ninguno de los Vongola le interesaba, al menos hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta, la profesora extrañada dijo que pasaran, entraron Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi causando conmoción ya que la mayoría de los padres eran exalumnos.

-Disculpen, pero ¿por qué vienen llegando a estas horas?- preguntó la profesora.

-Lo siento pero tuvimos un problema y no pudimos llegar a la hora… jeje- respondió el castaño, sonriéndole a la profesora seductoramente para que no quisiera preguntar más. Lo que causo que su hijo y Hibari rodaran los ojos.

-Emm… bueno, pasen y ubíquense al final de la sala-dijo la profesora sonrojada.

Ambos hombres pasaron y se ubicaron al lado de sus hijos, toda la clase incluyendo los padres los quedaron mirando para ver quiénes eran los hijos de este cambiado Dame-Tsuna y el infame prefecto demonio de Namimori. Cuando llegaron a los lugares, Sora quería que lo tragara la tierra, se sentía demasiado observado y con el "espectáculo" que había hecho su padre a su profesora, así que decidió prestar atención a la clase e ignorar a su Tsuna. Por otra parte Kagura quedo mirando a su padre por unos segundos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron dio vuelta la cabeza y ambos soltaron un bufido.

El ambiente estuvo muy tenso en esa parte de la sala, por lo menos eso sentía Akemi y las demás chicas que, por suerte, sus padres/tutores no habían aparecido. Hubo un momento que la tensión entre Kagura y Hibari fue tan grande, que la chica no aguantó más y le pidió a la profesora si podía ir al baño para arrancar de esa situación.

-Que patética debo haberme visto, arranque cuando se me dio la oportunidad- suspiró cansada la pelinegra en la azotea de la escuela ya que lo del baño solo fue una excusa- debo parecerle un herbívoro cualquiera- agregó con decepción.

-Entonces demuéstrale que no lo eres - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica a la defensiva-¿Por qué estas escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- agregó.

-Solo soy un desconocido que le puedes contar tus problemas- comentó despreocupadamente un chico rubio cenizo, más alto que la chica, tez pálida y sus ojos eran uno celeste y el otro dorado.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Vamos, a veces es mejor contarle tus problemas a un desconocido- le sonrió burlonamente- No te voy a juzgar Kagura-chan.

-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre?– preguntó la chica con asombro- Y no veo que ganas con todo esto-agregó.

-Realmente nada- respondió despreocupado- Pero estoy aburrido y cuando entraste parecía que eras capaz de matar a alguien.

-No has respondido lo primero- dijo tajante Kagura.

-Como no conocer a Kagura Hibari, hermana de Yato Hibari, presidente del consejo de disciplina- dijo el chico moviendo alrededor de la chica, incomodándola y haciéndola enojar por su tono de voz - Aparte cuando llegaron, sus nombres estaban en la boca de todos- agregó sin interés.

-Como sea...

-¿Y no me vas a contar tus preocupaciones?

-No

-Por favor- hizo un puchero haciendo que Kagura riera.

-¿Tus padres no deberían estar buscándote? Es el día de la familia después de todo.

-Están muertos- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Emm… Lo siento- dijo la pelinegra un poco avergonzada.

-No importa… ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tus padres no se preocupan por ti?

-Ni idea, realmente no me importa- dijo la chica seria- Ni siquiera sé porque vino- agregó en voz baja.

-Así que por eso estas triste- comentó el chico poniendo su mano en la barbilla- Tienes problemas con tu padre.

-Wao, descubriste los secretos del universo- dijo Kagura sarcásticamente.

-Me hieres con tus comentarios- hubo un silencio entre los dos- ¿Y qué te hizo? ¿No te dejo ir a una fiesta?- agregó burlándose.

-¿Me veo como alguien que se enojaría por esa estupidez?

-No lo sé, la gente puede ser muy impredecible, pero responde.

-Bueno- Kagura suspiro- Realmente es la primera vez que lo veo en persona- el chico la quedo mirando extrañado y ella le conto toda la historia.

-Wao… que complicado- dijo el chico tratando de entender la historia sin que parezca una rabieta de adolescente.

-Dijiste que no te burlarías.

-No me estoy burlando… Yo estaría de la misma manera que tú.

-Solo lo dices para que me sienta bien.

-Me descubriste… No tengo ningún interés en los adultos- dijo haciendo que la chica soltara un bufido- Eres bastante asertiva leyendo a la gente.

-Solo suerte… Eres bastante predecible.

-Volviendo al tema, yo creo que debería confrontar a tu padre, no puedes evitarlo toda tu vida.

-Pero no sé qué decirle…

-Que es un hijo de puta por dejarte sola todo este tiempo- comento haciendo que Kagura se riera- No sé, cualquier cosa.

-Siento que está aquí para pedirme algo- comento al aire Kagura.

El chico se acercó hasta que quedaron frente a frente, haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera incomoda- Quiere que pilotees un EVA*.

Kagura parpadeo unos segundos hasta que asoció lo que le dijo el chico- ¿Enserio? ¿Un EVA?- le gritó haciendo que él se riera.

-Claro tu historia es bastante parecida, Ikari Shinji.

-Odio a Shinji.

-Porque te sientes reflejada en él.

-Claro que no…

-No soy Freud* pero lo más probable que intentes ser fuerte para que cuando tu padre te vea te elogie o se dé cuenta que eres buena- dijo haciendo que Kagura compare su situación un poco.

-¿Por qué Freud?

-Por nombrar un psicólogo al azar… pero no evadas el tema.

-Bueno, puede ser… Y en este caso tú vendrías a ser ¿Rei?

-Claro que no… Yo diría… Kaworu.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo.

Al decir eso Kagura se puso tan roja como el color de sus ojos y el chico aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar la barbilla de la chica con sus manos y casi rozar sus labios con los propios. La ojiroja cerró los ojos hasta que escucho unas carcajadas, para cuando los abrió el chico estaba casi llorando en el suelo de la risa.

-Jajajaja… Debiste ver tu cara…Ahh… Amo tus expresiones- decía mientras se reía, ignorando el aura asesina que emanaba la chica.

-Maldito otaku... No hagas cosas extrañas- le dijo mientras mando un golpe directo a su mandíbula, pero falló, haciendo que la chica se enojara más e intentara golpearlo de nuevo. El chico era bastante ágil e esquivo todos los golpes hasta que por culpa de una piedra cayó al suelo y Kagura logro pegarle una patada.

-Eres buena peleando- dijo levantándose del suelo- Nos vemos Gura-san- agregó y se fue.

-¿Gura? Oye espera… No me dijiste tu nombre- le dijo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta- Y este quien se cree… Maldito otaku- dijo para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, en la sala que Kagura había abandonado, la profesora dio un tiempo libre para que los padres hablaran con sus hijos, pero en vez de eso los padres se reunieron en grupos para hablar de este cambiado Dame-Tsuna y Hibari. Por otro lado Hibari sentía preocupación por su hija ya que esta no había vuelto, Tsuna no había pasado por alto los sentimientos de su guardián por lo que decidió hablarle.

-Debiste haberle dicho algo en vez de quedarla mirando como si la fueras a matar- dijo el castaño haciendo que Hibari soltara un bufido y se fuera. Pero antes que diera un paso la profesora intercepto a ambos.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo la profesora seria.

-Bueno ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tsuna.

-Primero hablar de Sora, al parecer tiene algunos conflictos…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? ¿Lo están molestando?- interrumpió a la maestra el castaño.

-Casi, pero él logro impedirlo, es más, de eso quería hablarle, creo que tiene serios problemas…

-¿Por qué problemas? Yo encuentro muy bien que mi hijo sepa arreglárselas solo- volvió a interrumpirla.

-Golpeo a un compañero por decir que se parecían- dijo tajante la profesora molesta por las interrupciones.

Cuando el Vongola escucho eso el mundo se le fue abajo y se puso blanco, por otro lado Hibari estaba intentando contener la risa por la declaración de la profesora.

-Creo que deberías hablar con tu hijo al respecto- sentenció la profesora- Y usted también señor Hibari, ya que por lo que veo tampoco se lleva muy bien con sus hijos- agregó haciendo que el pelinegro la mirará amenazadoramente- Bueno solo decía… Estos padres de hoy casi no tienen comunicación con sus hijos- Lo último lo dijo casi para sí misma mientras se iba a otra parte.

Los dos adultos se miraron incrédulos ante la revelación de la profesora, más Tsuna que Hibari ya que este estaba al tanto de su situación, pero el castaño no se lo quería creer por lo que fue a confrontar a su hijo, quien estaba conversando con una de sus amigas.

-Yo que tu iría a hablar con Kagura-chan- le dijo a su guardián y este solo murmuró algo en voz baja y se fue.

Sora al darse cuenta de que su padre quería hablar con él, lo más probable para retarle por haber golpeado a Kurokono pensaba, intentó escapar pero Akemi lo detuvo.

-Sora, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Tsunayoshi un poco molesto.

-¿No puede ser en otro momento? - intentó evadir el tema el chico.

-No, ahora… Y de preferencia a solas- comentó dando una indirecta a Akemi.

-Entonces mejor salgamos afuera.

-Bien.

En el momento en que iba a salir apareció Kagura furiosa gritando en la puerta.

-¡HIBARI ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritó hacia la sala hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba y que todos estaban mirándola, lo que provocó que se sonrojara-¿Do-Don-Donde está?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Se fue hacia por allá- respondió Tsunayoshi señalando el lugar por donde se había ido.

-Tsk… Ese maldito otaku- dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo murmurando maldiciones a todo el mundo.

Después de esa extraña interrupción, los Sawada salieron al pasillo. El ambiente que se creo era muy tenso por lo que Tsuna decidió decir algo para aligerar la situación.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Kagura-chan? Nunca la había visto así antes y…- preguntó pero Sora lo interrumpió.

-No lo sé, ya no hablo con ella mucho- dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes dos son como uña y mugre, siempre han estado juntos.

-Bueno ella se lo merece por hacer lo que hizo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu sabes lo de Kae…- Sora se calló al darse cuenta de que su padre no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Así que Reborn nunca les contó sobre la fiesta" pensó- No importa… ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?- cambió el tema.

-Bueno… hable con tu profesora…

-Si es por lo de Kurokono, no tenía la intención de romperle la nariz.

-No, no, no es por eso…

-¿Y entonces por qué?

-¿Por qué te avergüenza parecerte a mí?- preguntó el padre haciendo que Sora se congelara. Y sonó el timbre para salir a recreo.

Al escuchar el timbre, Chiara le pidió a su hija que la llevara a dar una vuelta por su escuela, ella acepto y el resto se les unieron, aunque la mayoría conocía porque fueron estudiantes pero al no querer quedarse en la sala aceptaron. Caminaron por algunos pasillos mostrándole algunos salones, nada muy importante hasta que llegaron a la sala de los primeros y una mujer pelinaranja muy conocida por todos se les acerco.

-¿Onii-chan?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡Kyoko-chan!- gritó Ryohei mientras la abrazaba- Estas tan grande, hace mucho que no te veía.

-Onii-chan bájame por favor- dijo mientras intentaba salir del abrazo.

-Me emocione un poco- se disculpó.

-Oh! Lal-chan, Chrome-chan- dijo en forma de saludo- Y miren sus hijos, están tan grandes… Yo los conocí cuando usaban pañales- agregó sonriendo, haciendo que todos los chicos se pusieran nerviosos tomando en cuenta lo que le habían hecho a su hija hace poco- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó.

-Hibari Yato, un gusto- saludó formalmente el chico.

-¡¿Hibari-san se casó?!- preguntó sorprendida, haciendo que Rinka se molestara.

-Sí, conmigo- dijo molesta la albina, que se rindió en buscar a su marido y decidió no intervenir.

-Felicitaciones, soy Sasagawa Kyoko… Un gusto- intentó arreglar la situación al ver la molestia de la otra mujer- ¿Y ustedes son?- preguntó al ver a las otras dos chicas.

-Chiara Sawada… Esposa de Tsunayoshi- alardeo la pelicastaña al recordar que esa chica fue la que le rompió el corazón a su marido.

-Felicitaciones también- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero se notaba un poco incomoda por la situación- Kaede-chan debe estar preocupada… Yo solo iba a comprar algo… Adiós- se despidió cortésmente.

-Mándale saludos- dijo Ryohei, su hermana asintió y se fue.

-No crees que fuiste un poco cruel- incriminó Rinka a Chiara.

-Claro que no, por su culpa Tsuna estuvo muy mal y la muy tonta aún sigue enamorada de él- se defendió la castaña- Aparte tú también le respondiste parecido.

-Rinka no vale, es así con todos los que no conoce- la defendió Lal.

-¿Por qué la defiendes a ella?

-Porque yo también encuentro que te pasaste.

-Yo igual- se metió Chrome.

-Pero es una chica exasperante- se quejó Chiara.

-Eso no importa, ten un poco de respeto… Que es mi amiga y hermana de Ryohei- intervino Hana, que apareció mágicamente y señalo a su marido quien estaba hablando con su hijo y Yato.

Pero las quejas no cesaron y las mujeres se pelearon más desviándose del tema principal, logrando que Hana suspirara y se fuera al lado de su marido. Los hijos de todos estos locos habían evitado comentar cualquier cosa ya que no querían meterse con nada que tenga que ver con Kaede.

Todos estaban en su mundo hablando/ discutiendo, incomodando al resto de apoderados con sus hijos pero a ellos no les importaba, sin embargo su relativa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una pelinegra furiosa acercándose hacia ellos.

-¿Han visto a Hibari?- pregunto Kagura al grupo.

-Kagura-chan, ven a saludar a mamma- dijo Yato tomando del brazo a Kagura, lo que provoco que esta le hiciera una llave y lo estrellara contra la pared.

-No evadas la pregunta- dijo en un tono que heló a todos los presentes.

-No ha pasado por aquí Kagura- respondió su madre.

-Tsk…- maldijo se fue por algún pasillo.

-Su parecido con Hibari es demasiado- comentó Ryohei.

-Lo que se hereda no se hurta- respondió suspirando Rinka.

-Por suerte que Yato no salió igual- se burló Touji de su amigo.

-Sí, ¿Te imaginas tener a dos mini Hibari en el grupo?- le siguió el juego Ryoko.

-Danos por muertos- agregó Tomoya.

Los tres siguieron riéndose mientras Yato estaba tirado en el suelo. Cuando los adultos vieron la escena empezaron a reírse, no de la situación, sino de los recuerdos que se les vinieron a la mente.

Tras irse por otro pasillo, Kagura siguió en la búsqueda de su padre, o el albino extraño que la incitó a hacer esto. Camino hasta el segundo piso donde lo diviso en el patio cerca de la cancha de baseball, como no quería demorarse en bajar la escalera y que se volviera a escapar decidió saltar por la ventana.

Hibari Kyoya caminaba tranquilamente buscando a su hija, había pasado por casi toda la escuela pero no hay rastro de ella, hasta que sitió un ruido proveniente del segundo piso, al mirar hacia arriba quedó sorprendido al ver a una chica volando hacia él intentando darle una patada.

-¡KAGURA KICK!- gritó la pelinegra impulsada por alguna fuerza misteriosa.

Fue gracias a ese grito que Hibari se dio cuenta de que su hija era la que intentaba golpearlo, en un principio pensó en dejarse golpear por ella para que lo perdonara pero su orgullo no lo dejó, por lo que esquivó la patada. Kagura enojada por el hecho que la esquivara, aunque lo encontraba obvio, por algo su padre es el guardián más fuerte, sin embargo eso no la detuvo y siguió intentando golpear a su padre, quien cada vez le costaba más esquivar los golpes. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno daba tregua, ya que después de un rato Hibari empezó a devolver los golpes, pero la diferencia era muy notoria debido a que Kagura estaba mucho más cansada. Mucha gente se quedó mirando la pelea, no se extrañaban porque la mayoría conocía como era Hibari Kyoya.

Hubo un momento en que Kagura paró los golpes y se alejó un poco, iba a decir que se rendía pero no pudo ni hablar ya que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella por lo que no dudó en darse vuelta y golpearlo, lo dejo noqueado no obstante tenía cuatro compañeros más que se dirigían a atacarla. Hibari se vio bastante sorprendido al ver como su hija podía con esos hombres sin problemas hasta que vio que mientras golpeaba al tercero, el segundo ya estaba noqueado, el cuarto, que estaba atrás de Kagura, sacó una pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza de la chica.

-Los Moguilévich les mandan saludos- dijo el hombre haciendo que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Pero el hombre no alcanzo a disparar ya que Hibari corrió y lo golpeó con su tonfa en el rostro tirándolo lejos de su hija. Kagura quedo en estado de shock al darse cuenta de que estuvo al borde de la muerte y empezó a llorar por miedo e impotencia, pues si su padre no hubiera estado ahí hubiera muerto.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó extrañado. "Nunca le habías hablado en toda tu vida y esto es lo primero que le dices… imbécil" pensaba.

-Es que…- respondía la chica entre sollozos- Soy débil, si no hubieras estado ahí estaría muerta, sé que cuando te empecé a atacar no me estabas tomando en serio…. Yo realmente quería verte…. Pero no sabía qué te iba a decir… Tenía miedo a que no me quisieras y que por eso nunca quisiste verme, decidí pelear contigo para que vieras que no me importaba que no estuvieras presente, que igual soy fuerte… Pero me equivoque…- se calló por unos segundos pero luego explotó gritando todo lo que tenía guardado- ¿¡Por qué nunca nos visitaste?! ¡Nunca te importó que estuviéramos solas! ¡¿Alguna vez te importamos Mamma y Yo?! , debo parecerte una herbívora ¿cierto?, llorando como si…

-Ja…- interrumpió a su hija- Un herbívoro no puede contra estos tipos- agregó pateando a uno mientras se acercaba a ella- Tu eres todo un carnívoro- finalizó acariciando su cabeza.

Kagura quedo impactada…" ¿Eso significa que me quieres? ¿Me acepta como su hija? ¿Soy fuerte? ¡Ahh! ¿Qué significa eso?" pensaba, pero como solo se hacía preguntas sin respuesta decidió en vez de hablar abrazarlo. Hibari no intento apartarla, es más, correspondió el abrazo, haciendo que los espectadores que estaban en el segundo y tercer piso soltara un "Aww".

Y por espectadores me refiero Ryohei, Hana, Chrome, Lal y Rinka junto a sus hijos.

-Qué lindo reencuentro- dijo Ryoko.

-Exacto- apoyo Felicia.

-Ves Yato... Lograron arreglar sus diferencias sin problemas- le decía Rinka a su hijo.

-Mamma… Le debemos un ventanal a la escuela… ¿Y salió sin problemas?- le preguntó histérico a su madre ya que siempre ha sido avaro y preocupado por el dinero.

-Pudo haber sido peor- se metió Felicia.

-Yo creí que iban a destrozar media escuela- agregó Tomoya.

-¡Ja! Touji págame- dijo Ryoko mostrándole la mano para que le pasara el dinero.

-Tsk ¡Maldición! Creí que iban a causar más destrozos y menos llanto- maldecía el chico contando billetes.

-Esperen ustedes apostaron a…- intentaba entender la apuesta Felicia.

-A que si la pelea iba a ser a sangre fría o sentimentalona- respondió la castaña.

-¿Y no me dijeron?- dijo ofendida la peliazul- Pero bueno era obvio que iba a ser como dijo Ryoko después de todo…

-¿Por qué dicen que fue "sentimentalona"? Solo le dijo que era un carnívoro y punto- se quejó Tomoya.

-Vamos, son Hibaris, no puedes pedirles más- respondió Touji.

-Sí, la única excepción a la regla es Yato- agregó Felicia.

-Buen punto- se calló el oji-violeta.

Por otro lado los adultos también estaban comentando sobre el conflicto pasado.

-Oye Rinka-san ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kagura la verdad?- preguntó Chrome.

-No lo sé, creo que quería que él se lo contara…- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿tú fuiste la causante de todo esto?- comentó Lal.

-Puede ser- respondió con inocencia haciendo que todos descubrieran que ella era la mente maestra de todo.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Chiara.

-Bueno, cuando se está embarazada se tienen algunos cambios hormonales y una pelea puede alterar todo… Y claro que me iba a enojar si se iba a una misión, así que decidí que no le iba a decir nada a Kagura y Yato hasta que él les dijera, pero yo no quería que fuera así, yo esperaba que le dijera por teléfono o algo… Aparte pudo haberle dicho a Yato ya que vivía con él pero nada…- intentaba justificarse Rinka.

-Cuando quieres eres el demonio- comentó Chiara.

-En fin, por suerte que todo se arregló- intentó cambiar el tema Hana.

-Sí, Hibari es muy extremo para arreglar sus asuntos- agregó Ryohei junto a su esposa.

-Chicas creo que no me siento muy bien- dijo Chrome sobándose el estómago.

-Madre ¿Qué te duele? ¿El bebe va a nacer?- preguntó Tomoya.

-No aún no, solo me siento un poco mareada.

-Mejor te llevamos al baño para que tomes un poco de agua, Ryoko voy a ir con Chrome- dijo Chiara y su hija asintió.

-¿Creen que va a estar bien?- preguntó Touji.

-Claro que sí, las mujeres somos fuertes, un mareo no nos hace nada- le dijo Hana sonriéndole.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿Por qué llegaron enemigos aquí?- preguntó Tomoya.

Nadie respondió hasta que apareció Tsuna desde las escaleras- Creo que yo puedo aclararles eso- dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **~En alguna otra parte~**_

Akemi caminaba sin rumbo, ya que las chicas decidieron ir a buscar al resto y ella no tenía ganas de verlos a todos reunidos en familia, porque en el fondo de su ser sentía un poco de tristeza al recordar a lo que pasó con sus padres. Cuando llego a un pasillo cualquiera se encontró con Sora.

-Yo!- saludó el chico.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?

-Mmmm… Pudo haber sido peor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, me preguntó por qué golpeé a Kurokono y le dije que no me gustan las comparaciones porque no soy una copia de él.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿No se molestó ni nada?

-Dijo que estaba bien que quiera formar mi propia identidad, pero que no me excediera a golpear al primero que me compara… Excepto por Kurokono, él se lo merece.

Akemi se rio por la explicación del castaño- Tu padre es genial- dijo al aire haciendo que Sora la mirara extrañado- Es amable con todos, un muy buen jefe, yo creo que no está mal copiar ese tipo cosas- agregó.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió el chico haciendo que Akemi se sonrojara- Pero no quiero que piense que soy inútil como él- se quejó haciendo que Akemi riera y después él.

La peliblanca iba a decir algo más pero vio que Sora estaba mirando fijamente atrás de ella, extrañada se volteó y vio a Kagura con bastantes golpes junto a Hibari Kyoya.

-¡Kagura!- gritó el castaño y corrió en dirección a ellos, logrando que ambos dejaran de caminar.

Akemi quedo un poco decepcionada al ver la preocupación del chico hacia la pelinegra, dejando los celos de lado fue a ver como estaba su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Akemi.

-N-Nada importante… Estoy bien- respondió incomoda por la mirada fija del castaño en ella. Hibari al ver esto, le hizo una seña que se iba y Kagura asintió.

-¿Cómo que estas bien? ¡Estas toda golpeada! ¿Dinos que te pasó?- la encaró el chico casi retándola.

-Lo que paso fue…- Y la chica les contó todo, desde la pelea con su padre hasta lo del ataque de una familia enemiga.

-¡¿Familia Enemiga?! ¿Y no te hicieron nada más? ¿Realmente estas bien?- dijo con más preocupación Sora, olvidándose del enojo por lo que le hizo a Kaede.

-Estoy bien, Hibari estaba ahí y no eran fuertes, no hay que preocuparse- intentó calmarlo.

-Entonces ¿Ahora estas en buenos términos con Hibari?- preguntó Akemi.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras conversaban no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un cierto albino que se les acercaba hasta que aplaudió.

-Bravo Gura-chan- decía con un tono burlesco- Así que al final si me hiciste caso- agregó.

-¡Tu!- le gritó enojada la aludida mientras que los otros dos se preguntaban de donde había conocido a ese chico.

-Kagura ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sora con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿Celoso?- intervino antes que Kagura pudiera contestar, logrando que el castaño se pusiera rojo y un golpe de Kagura.

-Es el maldito otaku que me incita a hacer cosas- respondió seriamente la pelinegra.

Sora y Akemi se miraron por unos segundos hasta que soltaron al unisono- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ah! Todo es tu culpa- incriminó al chico.

-A ver… Gracias a mi ahora estas de lo más bien con tu padre- comentó y la chica se calló al no poder contrargumentar- Por lo que quiero una recompensa- agregó acercándose peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente pero cuando iba a intentar hacer algo más Sora los interrumpió al ver la cara de incomodidad de Kagura.

-No puedes forzarla a hacer eso- dijo el castaño desafiante haciendo que el albino retrocediera y lo mirara de la misma manera.

La tensión en el aire era demasiada, las chicas no sabían si intervenir o no ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a poner a pelear, sin embargo el chico de ojos heterocromaticos suspiro cansado rompiendo todo el ambiente.

-Bueno será para otra…- dijo el chico mirando a Kagura con una sonrisa ladina- Cuando tu novio no esté- agregó y se fue, dejando a los dos aludidos más rojos que los ojos de Kagura.

-Mejor vamos donde están todos- dijo Akemi que, aunque no se notaba, era la más incómoda de todos.

-Está bien- respondieron los otros al unísono.

En otra parte el albino que había tenido un severo "concurso de miradas", como él lo había nombrado, con el Vongola Onceavo, se dirigía a la azotea de la escuela.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo cuando entró a la azotea- Están todos metidos aquí, si te descubren no saldrás vivo… O ellos o el jefe, tú decides- agregó serio.

-Estoy aquí por órdenes del jefe… Quería asegurarse de que no hicieras ninguna estupidez, ¿Y qué haces? Meterte con los Vongola.

-Solo quería conocerlos, aparte no saben ni mi nombre así que dile al jefe que no se preocupe…Además, sí estamos en esas tú no tienes nada que decirme, ¿o tengo que recordarte a Nishioka-chan?- dijo el albino divirtiéndose por el rostro de su compañero- Vamos responde Nikolay… ¿O debería decir Rin?- agregó.

-Deja de jugar y vámonos, Sans- dijo intentando evadir los juegos mentales del chico.

-Eres tan aburrido- comentó siguiendo al castaño.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Merece tomatazos? Espero que me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció, eso anima bastante a seguir escribiendo uwu

Otra cosa! Yo creo que supieron la noticia de que van a mostrar un corto crossover de Katekyo con Eldlive OwO? Bueno eso será el 4 de agosto y si llego a los 5 review puedo subir el próximo capítulo ese día (para conmemorar no?) y eso .w.

 _Traducciones y Referencias~_

*¿Quien es esa chica?

*Es cierto.

*Los evas son eso robots (que realmente no son robots) que salen en Neon Genesis Evangelion, hice una referencia a esta seria por el confito de Kagura, ya que cuando me vi la serie hace poco descubrí que es bastante similar al de Shinji, solo que Hibari es mejor padre Gendo y nunca la obligaria a hacer lo que ikari hizo... bueno esto va para los que no han visto la serie... pero deberían.

*Sigmund Freud: Un psicólogo muy importante que hizo muchas cosas, como la escuela de Psicoanalisis, entre otras. Solo lo nombre porque fue muy importante y me acorde de una serie xD

 _Nos leemos Shirogami-Sama~_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todo el mundo! Estuve desaparecida por casi medio año pero estoy de vuelta nwn se que pasó mucho pero la inspiración y esas cosas no me acompañaron para nada, ademas me absorbió el fandom de steven universe, ladybug y star vs the forces of evil... pero bueno sin más que decir aquí esta el capitulo.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de KHR y algunos oc

* * *

 ** _~Capitulo 12: Un nuevo integrante en la familia~_**

Chrome estaba nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir el bebe, pero no quería que sus hijos y marido se preocuparan por ella, por lo que cuando fue al baño con Chiara iba a decirle que la llevara al hospital de no ser por unas voces demasiado conocidas para la pelivioleta.

-¡Oye, Byon! ¿Segura que Mukuro-sama está aquí?- preguntó un chico rubio claro a una pelirroja.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso crees que esos autos costosos son de alguna persona normal? ¡Claramente los malditos de los Vongola están aquí!- se quejaba la pelirroja.

-La última vez hicimos lo mismo por ver un auto así, y nos terminaron echando de un restaurante- dijo un chico acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Cállate Kakipi! Estoy seguro que Mukuro-sama se encuentra aquí- agregó con convicción el otro chico.

-¿Ken? ¿Chikusa?- preguntó inocentemente la embarazada al ver a esos tres adultos gritándose entre sí.

-Mira ¡Si esta tonta está entonces Mukuro también esta!- dijo señalándola M.M

\- No le vengas a hablar así a mi amiga- le reclamó Chiara dispuesta a cachetearla.

-Chiara, está bien- la detuvo la aludida-Mukuro esta con sus hijos así que me gustaría que no lo molestaran-agregó seria.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Quieres decir que tuviste un hijo?- dijo aterrada la peliroja.

-Sí- respondió incrédula la pelimorada por el desinterés hacia la vida de los demás.

-Hasta nosotros sabíamos de eso byon- agregó Ken.

-Y yo soy padrino de uno- comentó Chikusa.

-¡¿Hay más de uno?!

-Son tres- respondió Chikusa.

-Y uno en camino- agregó Chiara señalando la panza de Chrome.

M.M. tardo unos momento en procesar la información quedando en un completo estado de shock, cuando volvió a sus sentidos gritó tan fuerte que causo que toda la escuela se extrañara- ¡Pobre de Mukuro! No puedo creer que tenga tres engendros con esta- dijo indingnada señalando a Chrome- ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué no me elegiste a mí? ¡Es todo tu culpa!- finalizó su monologo.

-¿Ah?- dijo Chrome atónita.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él! Y como lo prometí en el futuro, ¡Te voy a matar! ¡A ti y a todos tus hijos!- gritó mientras corría dispuesta a golpear a la pelivioleta con su clarinete.

Chrome estaba anormalmente tranquila ante la situación, cosa que alarmó a Chiara y al resto de los de Kokuyo, iba a interferir hasta que la ojivioleta hizo aparecer su tridente logrando detener el ataque e incluso golpearla de vuelta, haciendo que M.M cayera al suelo.

-Desde que te conozco que me has maltratado, insultado… pero realmente nunca me importó… Ya sé que lo hace porque nunca vas a poder sentir lo que yo siento ahora, porque eres una perra egoísta e interesada, lo único que le importa es el dinero… Puedes amenazarme a mi todo lo que quieras… ¡Hazlo! Y espero que nunca puedas sentir la felicidad que yo siento porque eres una mala persona… - dijo Chrome con un tono que haría helar al mismísimo Hibari- Y a mis hijos nadie me los toca- agregó mirándola con odio.

Luego de aquella declaración todos los presentes quedaron anonadados, después de todo era Chrome, la tímida y calmada Chrome, pero claro todos tenemos un momento de ira. El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por los sollozos de la pelirroja.

-Creo que te pasaste, byon- comentó Ken en un murmullo.

Al escuchar eso y ver el estado de M.M Chrome reaccionó de su estado de ira y miró a Ken, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y su ropa mojada, ella miró con pánico hacia Chiara.

-Creo que el bebé va a nacer- anunció la ojivioleta, logrando que todos quedaran impactados.

Mientras tanto en Sora junto con Kagura y Akemi caminaban hacia donde suponían que estaban sus padres, antes de que llegaran se escucharon unas risas por todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sora.

-Acabamos de llegar ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos?- respondió sarcásticamente Kagura.

Antes de que se pusieran a discutir Akemi los detuvo- En vez de discutir deberían ver esto- intentó decir sin reírse.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y no tardaron ni cinco segundos en llorar de la risa al espectáculo que estaba en frente de ellos: Daisuke cumpliendo la apuesta, o sea, vestido de maid con falda y diadema.

-Miren quién llego- dijo Kagura con aire de superioridad acercándose a Daisuke- Te dije que quería mi desayuno en la cama ¿Tendré que castigarte por tu desobediencia?- lo incriminó.

-Maldi…- intentó decir con recelo pero fue interrumpido.

-Nada de insultos, recuerda quien manda aquí- lo retó mientras que Sora, Akemi y Yuusuke intentaban no morir asfixiados de la risa por tal escena.

-Sí- contestó resignado.

-Sí ¿qué?

\- Sí mi ama.

-Así me gusta, ahora tráeme una bebida que me dio sed.

-¿Y el dinero?- preguntó molesto pero Kagura lo miro esperando que dijera otra cosa- … mi ama.

-Lo pagaras tú- respondió- oigan ¿Quieren algo? Daisuke paga- agregó.

Todos levantaron la mano, al no poder decir ninguna palabra por la risa hasta que lentamente fueron parando por la llegada de ciertos adultos con sus hijos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Tsunayoshi pero al ver como estaba vestido Daisuke tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-No pensé que iba a cumplir la apuesta- comentó Nishioka juntó con Ryuji quien le sacaba fotos al chico Gesso.

-¿Y te trajo desayuno a la cama?- preguntó muerto de la risa Daichi.

-No, por eso lo tengo que castigar- respondió Kagura.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- dijo con un tono de voz sugerente.

-De ahí lo veo- le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

-Parece que le hizo bien reconciliarse con su padre, es la primera vez que veo esto- comentó Tomoya.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Felicia.

-Aún no golpea a mi estúpido hermano por lo que le preguntó.

-Wow- dijo sorprendida- Esto es un hecho histórico.

-¿En qué momento llegaron?- interrumpió su conversación Akemi.

-Bueno, al parecer ellos- dijo Felicia señalando a sus padres- tienen algo que contarnos por lo que nos juntaron a todos en esa sala.

-¿Y dónde andaban ustedes?- le preguntó a Ryuji, quien estaba escuchado su conversación.

-Bueno, decidimos seguir a Yamamoto a las canchas de Baseball, aunque solo fue por la comida, Yuhiko desanimó a su padre negándose a comer sushi, luego jugamos y Nishioka casi le vuelan un ojo a Gokudera, Yamamoto casi mata a Mukuro y finalmente nos echaron por destruir la mitad de la cancha con explosivos, pelotas, bates de baseball e ilusiones- contó el peliazul suspirando.

-Ah…- respondió sin decir más la chica con una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que los otros dos presentes.

Mientras tanto Tsunayoshi, sus guardianes y el resto miraban con extrañeza y nostalgia la escena de sus hijos.

-Oye- interrumpió el momento Hibari acercándose a su hijo mayor.

-¿¡Qu-qué pasa?!- preguntó exaltado el chico ya que hace mucho que no hablaba con su padre.

-Si eres el prefecto de Namimori ya deberías haberlos detenido- le respondió- Ya que ni a mi hijo le perdono disturbios en mi escuela- agregó con un tono mortal.

-Tranquilo…- dijo Yato con un tono más calmado- No creo que sea necesario darles ninguna advertencia, no le harán nada a la escuela… Si saben lo que es bueno- agregó con un tono igual de mortal que su padre.

Hibari le sonrió a su hijo mientras sus colegas miraban con temor y asombro como la sangre de Kyoya era tan poderosa que logró que su hijo sienta la misma pasión por el orden de su escuela que él.

-Juudaime… ¿Cree que fue una buena idea dejarlo tener descendencia?- preguntó con una gota en la sien.

-Cl-claro Gokudera… mientras estén de nuestro lado…- respondió con una cara similar a su mano derecha.

-Por otro lado… ¿Qué hace el hijo de Byakuran vestido así?- llamó la atención Yamamoto.

-¡Cumpliendo un castigo!- respondió enérgica su hija menor.

-¡Es un castigo muy extremo!- gritó Ryohei.

-Dime Tsuki-chan ¿Qué clase de castigo es?- preguntó su padre.

-Bueno Daisuke retó a Kagura en un concurso para ver quién podía tomar más vo…- no pudo terminar la frase debido a que su hermana le tapó la boca.

-Fue solo una apuesta estúpida, no creo que deba importarles- dijo tajante la pelicastaña mayor intentando que el resto se diera cuenta hacia donde iba el rumbo de la conversación.

Akemi fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y empujo con el codo a Felicia para que esta interviniera. Dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la albina fue directo con el jefe de los Vongola y con una de las miradas que heredó de su madre fue a impedir que sigan sacando información de las hermanas Yamamoto.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, creo que como estamos todos deberíamos entrar y saber qué es lo que nos quieres contar- dijo Felicia haciendo que el décimo Vongola y sus guardianes se olvidaran de lo que pasaba.

-Cierto Felicia-chan- comentó el castaño- ¡Entremos todos ahora!- les dijo al resto mientras entraba.

Yuhiko con su hermana suspiraron de alivio y Felicia con Akemi chocaron las manos en señal de éxito en su "misión", por otra parte los que no se dieron cuenta de la conversación y solo seguían molestando a Daisuke, entraron con sus padres. Cuando las cuatro chicas iban a entrar un comentario las detuvo.

-Tuvieron suerte esta vez, no me imagino que les hubieran dicho si tenían que contarles la verdad- dijo Reborn apareciendo junto con los otros Arcobalenos a excepción de Uni.

-¡Reborn!- gritaron al unísono las cuatro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Felicia al ver a su padre.

-Nosotros también somos Vongola, kora- se justificó Colonnello subiendo los hombros.

-No deberías darle explicaciones a tu hija- se burló de él Verde.

-Es igual a su madre- comento junto con el científico Fong.

-Dejen de burlase y entremos, kora- dijo el rubio y entró con un sonrojo en la cara.

Los demás le siguieron el ejemplo y entraron a la sala, se ubicaron en los asientos vacíos y esperaron que su jefe hablara, quien estaba al frente junto con Reborn y su guardián de la nube.

-Bueno, decidí que era buen momento para contarles sobre los últimos incidentes que han estado ocurriendo en Italia, junto con la misión de Hibari en los últimos 20 años- dijo el pelicastaño en modo jefe mirando fijamente a los dos Hibari menores. Todos los más jóvenes se sorprendieron ya que no habían sido notificados de estos incidentes, pero algunos intuían quien puede haber sido los responsables.

-Te apuesto a que fueron los mismos rusos que nos atacaron- le decía Daichi a su gemelo que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No seas estúpido, es obvio que fueron ellos- lo retaba Ryuji, que quería prestar atención a lo que Tsunayoshi decía.

-¿Ustedes dos tienen algo que decirnos?- preguntó Reborn al darse cuenta de la práctica de los gemelos.

-¡N-No!- respondieron al unísono con la cara roja.

-Entonces dejen conversar- añadió e hizo un gesto para que Tsunayoshi continuara.

-Bueno…- soltó un suspiro-Solo Reborn, Rinka y yo sabíamos sobre la misión de Kyoya, luego de explicarles sobre lo sucedido en Italia y sin la presencia de nuestros hijos, les contaré de que trataba - iba seguir hablando pero su guardián de la tormenta intervino.

-¿Por qué mandaste al maníaco de las peleas a la misión?- le preguntó ofendido.

-¡¿Por qué a nosotros no se nos informó de esto?! ¡Kora!- gritó Colonnello quien estaba junto a su esposa que solo asintió a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no podemos saber de qué trata?- dijo Kagura molesta.

El lugar se llenó de conversaciones, gritos y quejas, Tsunayoshi se estaba poniendo nervioso al no poder controlar la situación y evitar que empiecen a destrozar algo como en la mansión, en el momento en que casi sucede lo peor Reborn logró detenerlo.

-No le contó a nadie porque mientras más gente supiera más probabilidades habían de fallar, además es su jefe, él toma las decisiones que quiera- alzó la voz para que todos escucharan, luego de lo que dijo todos volvieron a sus lugares, el hitman volvió a su lugar también, pasando a golpear a Tsuna en la cabeza de por medio- Todavía te falta hacerte respetar entre tus subordinados, creo que necesitas entrenar junto a tu hijo- agregó.

Tsuna solo suspiró ante el comentario y empezó a contar lo que paso en la misión- Hace unos años descubrimos que una mafia desconocida para nosotros estaba atacando a familias menores neutras pero que igualmente cooperaban a veces con Vongola, al principio solo sabíamos de los ataques, pero cuando lo investigamos más a fondo, la única similitud entre las familias era que habían cooperado al menos una vez con la nuestra, así que mandé a Hibari a investigar, no sé si quieres contarles tú o...- el castaño miró a su guardián, quien no mostraba ningún interés en hablar- Bueno lo haré yo, descubrimos eran los Moguilévich, una mafia rusa muy conocida en el oriente de Europa y Asia, por ser crueles y despiadados en el asesinato, el tráfico de personas y la prostitución. Intentamos mandar a muchos sub-alternos de bajo grado pero ninguno volvió completo- al escuchar esto Juliana trago con fuerza y miró al resto algunos se les notaba la concentración, otros se sentían nerviosos al escuchar cómo era la mafia a la que se habían enfrentado hace poco y otros solo miraban sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, la rubia volvió a poner atención a lo que el castaño decía- por lo que empezamos a buscar entre algunas mafias cercanas a está para obtener información, sin embargo la influencia de esta mafia sobre los alrededores hacia que muchos se negaran a cooperar y la escasa información que encontramos era que todos los "soplones" eran descubierto y nadie sabía lo que les sucedía, además era muy complicado entrar, ya que solo los Vory manejaban información importante. Por lo que la única manera de entrar esta mafia era que alguien con suficiente fuerza y poder, así que Reborn y yo decidimos infiltrar dentro de los Moguilévich a uno de mis guardianes y salió Hibari debido a...- Tsuna estaba indeciso por decir el por qué lo eligieron por lo que Reborn salió a su rescate, de nuevo.

-Debido a que pensamos que tenía lo necesario para entrar en la Bratvá por ser uno de los guardianes más fuertes, porque siempre consigue las cosas por uno u otro modo y por su brutalidad en el momento pelear con alguien- dijo sin remordimientos y al parecer todos entendieron su punto, solo Hibari lo miró molesto por la descripción- Y al parecer teníamos razón ya que lo aceptaron enseguida.

\- Con lo que iba diciendo- interrumpió Tsunayoshi- Hibari estuvo con esta Bratvá hasta hace unos días, cuando descubrió sus planes, por eso mismo estaba en Japón pocos días y nunca fue a vernos en Italia ya que podía poner en riesgo la misión y a su familia- finalizó.

Kagura y Yato, que estaban sentados juntos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos, no se esperaban esta revelación y mucho menos que su padre estaba infiltrado en una mafia enemiga, la pelinegra se sentía mal, tonta e infantil, estuvo peleada con él por su irresponsabilidad como padre pero al parecer no por no querer estar en la crianza de sus hijos, sino por una misión. Kagura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro, cuando alzó vista vio a Sora.

-No te culpes por odiarlo, no tenías idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni tu ni Yato- dijo con un tono tranquilizador- Aparte se reconciliaron ¿no? esto ya quedó en el pasado...

-Y la culpa es de tu padre por no decirme- comentó Kagura riéndose.

-Sí, es su culpa, él es el mal padre... jeje...

-¿No se habían reconciliado?

-Si pero es un idiota al no darse cuenta él mismo.

-No seas duro con él...

-Mira quien habla.

-Bueno, por algo lo llamaban Dame-Tsuna.

-Tienes razón- ambos se reían despacio para no incomodar a nadie. Sora había quedado más tranquilo, cuando vio a su amiga agachar la cabeza supo que lo que había dicho le había afectado y que en este momento debía estar culpándose, en estos casos amaba su hyper-intuición ya que siempre acertaba, como ahora.

-Además hace una hora aproximadamente hubo un ataque de esta misma familia hacia Hibari por lo que ya se dieron cuenta que él estaba infiltrado- continuaba hablando el décimo- Así que junto con Reborn decidimos que al entrenamiento de nuestros hijos se les añadirán sus propias cajas Vongola- al escuchar esto fue casi imposible aguantar la risa ante la ingenuidad de su padre y ser tan crédulo hacia lo que Reborn le decía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ninguno de los aludidos estaba sorprendido, cosa que estaba poniendo inquieto a Tsuna, él pensaba que al darles sus cajas de armas su euforia no sería controlable. Kagura al ver la cara del padre de su amigo recordó que los Arcobalenos les habían dado las cajas sin que sus padres supieran, por lo que golpeo el brazo de Sora para que le prestara atención y dijo en voz alta.

-Me pregunto qué animal saldrá de mi caja.

-Claro que sabes, si es un hu…- intentó decir el castaño pero recibió otro golpe más doloroso.

Akemi también logró recordar al escucharlos por lo que también soltó un comentario al aire- Me gustaría que el mío fuera un colibrí.

-Uno no puede ele…- Felicia iba a decirles para seguirles la corriente pero Touji la interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Yo quiero un oso!

Y todos empezaron a gritar cosas sobre lo que querían para sus cajas o las armas que podrían salir de ellos, lo que se esperaba Tsunayoshi, así que para que dejaran de gritar y que traspasaran su estado de euforia a otra parte, los echó diciendo que iba a hablar del resto con sus padres.

-Bueno, al menos no sospecharon nada- suspiró Sora.

-¿Qué? ¿No se dieron cuenta que Reborn nos dio las cajas? O ¿No se dieron cuenta de que salimos sin su permiso a una fiesta?- comentó irritada Felicia.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Yuusuke.

-Bueno mientras todos ustedes se reían de tu hermano nosotras logramos tapar la metida de pata de Tsuki- agregó.

Todos los que no sabían de lo sucedido antes de la reunión miraron a la chica de pelo lila, esta al no saber qué hacer se escondió detrás de su hermana- L-Lo siento- decía la chica tartamudeando.

-No la miren así- la defendía su hermana- Ya pasó, logramos que nadie se diera cuenta, así que mejor preocupémonos de esta familia rusa- evadía el tema.

-Tienes razón, es obvio que ellos fueron los que nos atacaron, pero no podemos decirles esta información a mi padre sin que nosotros salgamos perjudicados- analizaba Ryoko.

-Mis padres estaban hablando de ello- dijo Felicia.

-¿Hablando?- preguntó divertido Daichi.

-Gritándose en la cena- rodó los ojos la peliazul- Dijeron que Reborn había estado trabajando junto con Verde para conseguir algo más que lo que tenía Tsunayoshi…

-¿Y?- preguntó intrigado Sora.

-No dijeron nada más, se dieron cuenta que estábamos en la mesa y se callaron- respondió Ryuji.

-Akemi- Felicia llamó la chica- ¿Sabes algo?

La peliblanca se quedó pensativa unos minutos intentando recordar algo- Fui a varias misiones con él a Rusia, pero en ese momento no entendía de que trataba y siempre ha sido muy reservado en sus asuntos…- analizaba- Lo único importantes que recuerdo es una lista de algunos rusos buscados por los barrios bajos- agregó.

-¿Recuerdas algún nombre?- le preguntó Yato.

Akemi se quedó mirando fijamente a la albina y luego pasó su mirada a Kagura- N-No… No lo recuerdo, estaba en ruso y eran nombres complicados- se excusó.

-Pero no lo entiendo- dijo Touya.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada- se burló Daisuke.

-Anda a servirle el té a Kagura- se defendió el aludido logrando que el otro se sonrojara- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Qué motivos tienen?

Todos quedaron en silencio, por lo que les habían dicho, solo les explicaron los incidentes, ningún motivo del porque atacaban y al parecer la Vongola no se metía con ellos, estuvieron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito poco varonil los saco de ese estado.

-¡¿QUÉ CHROME QUE?!- se escuchó después junto a un portazo mostrando a una cabeza de piña corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Luego de ver a ese alborotado Mukuro y dejar a todos los que estaban afuera con una gota en la sien, en especial a sus hijos, salió Tsuna junto a Reborn.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó intrigado Ryuji.

-Tú madre, está en trabajo de parto- respondió Reborn.

-¿¡Donde está!?- gritaron los tres hijos al unísono.

-No lo sabemos, en el momento que habló del bebé Mukuro arrancó-comentó Tsuna- ¿Qué esperan?-agregó y los aludidos miraron extrañados- Sigan a su padre-dijo casi como una orden que los tres acataron.

-¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- le preguntó Reborn después de que los Mukuro desaparecieran de su vista.

-Tengo el presentimiento que evitarán que Mukuro haga una locura- le respondió sorprendiendo al Hitman.

-¿Tú hyper-intuición ahora previene el peligro de tus subordinados?- se burló el hitman.

-Previene el papeleo- respondió suspirando lo que le dio más risa a su tutor.

Mientras tanto Chrome junto con Ken, Chikusa y Chiara viajaban en un auto a toda velocidad en busca de un hospital, la pelimorada seguía en trabajo de parto en el asiento trasero junto al rubio, conducia Chiara y el de gorro iba de copiloto.

-¿¡No puedes apurarte?! Byon- se quejaba en rubio.

-¡Puedes callarte! ¡Hace menos de cinco minutos me dijiste lo mismo! ¡Y lamentablemente no puedo pasar encima de los otros autos!- estalló la castaña.

-Esto es raro, nunca hay tráfico en Namimori- comentaba Chikusa.

-¡Genial! Justo cuando estamos apurados se arma un embotellamiento en esta ciudad…- siguió quejándose en italiano la conductora hasta que Chrome soltó un gemido.

-Podemos ir a donde nos estamos hospedando… todavía podemos devolvernos….- decía con dificultad.

-¡Pero Byon! La idea es ir al hospital- decía nervioso Ken sosteniéndole la mano a Chrome.

Chiara lo ignoró y dobló para ir directo a la mansión, antes de que cualquiera diga algún tipo de comentario esta soltó- Lo siento pero prefiero que mi amiga tenga a su bebé en una casa que en mi auto atrapada en un embotellamiento- nadie se quejó en todo el camino a excepción de la embarazada con sus contracciones.

Por otro lado el padre del niño corría a kilómetros por hora intentando llegar al hospital de Namimori, empujando a medio mundo, tanto era su esmero por encontrarla que no se dio cuenta que al cruzar una calle que estaba en roja y que un camión no alcanzó a frenar al verlo. Sus hijos llegaron justo en el momento del impacto.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!?- preguntó inqueto Daichi.

-¿Cómo que vamos a hacer? ¡Llamar a una ambulancia estúpido!- lo retó su gemelo.

-¿Y le avisamos a Mamá?

-¡Claro que no! No podemos molestarla, puede afectar al bebé…- dijo golpeando su cara con la palma de su mano- Si no nos pareciéramos dudaría que somos hermanos- agregó.

-Tsk… Como sea- se quejó Daichi mientras llamaba a la ambulancia.

Mukuro se sentía extraño, no recordaba que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera como llegó ahí, estaba todo blanco y solo divisaba la distancia hasta su mano, parecía bastante profundo pero solo divagaba, cuando sintió que se iba a quedar dormido sintió unos pasos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Soy yo.

-Nagi, mi amor ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Vamos a ser padres.

-Pero si ya lo somos.

-De nuevo- dijo irritada la voz que le hablaba.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ambos siempre estaremos juntos, es un vínculo irrompible, donde tu vallas yo iré contigo.

En la cama del hospital había un hombre con cabello de piña conectado a muchas maquinas convulsionando en la camilla mientras que sus hijos se paseaban alrededor del hospital, los enfermeros tampoco estaban por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que esta piña parlante se levantó tirando todas las máquinas de su cuerpo e intentando articular un "Nagi" decente debido a la morfina.

Recorrió toda el ala de cuidados intensivos sin ser interceptado por nadie hasta que llegó a su destino.

-Nagi- dijo encontrando a la pelivioleta en una camilla.

-¡Mu-Mukuro-sama!- exclamó sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así- se acercó más a la camilla.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tú me lo dijiste, siempre estaremos juntos- y la beso.

Los gemelos Mukuro, al ver que su padre no despertaba y solo murmuraba incoherencias así que decidieron dar una vuelta por el hospital, por cosas del destino llegaron a la sala de maternidad justo cuando iba a empezar un curso para padres primerizos.

-¿Realmente quieres entrar ahí?- preguntó aburrido Daichi.

-Bueno, estamos aquí por él… creo que es una señal- respondió el otro con su mano en la barbilla- por lo que hay que entrar, quiero ser un buen hermano mayor, no como el idiota de Tomoya- agregó.

-Entremos- dijo el peliazul con puntas rojas, se había convencido con los argumentos de su gemelo.

Al entrar, ignorando las miradas de los verdaderos padres primerizos, lo primero que les hicieron hacer fue cargar al bebé, o a un muñeco, sin embargo Daichi lo daba vueltas en el aire y Ryuji lo tomaba de los pies. Lo siguiente fue identificar productos dañinos para el bebé.

-Oye mira, me acuerdo que las sirvientas dejaban esto a la vista cuando éramos pequeños- comentaba Ryuji mientras tomaba unas botellas de referencia.

-Sí, tienes razón, estos también- agregó Daichi tomando otros químicos- Señora enfermera- llamó a la chica del curso.

-Dígame- se dio la vuelta para acercarse a los extraños gemelos.

-¿La pólvora también es mala para el bebé?- preguntó normalmente.

-¿Por qué estaría cerca de pólvora?- respondió extrañada.

-Curiosidad- contestó nervioso y Ryuji lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, se pone así al ver a una chica guapa como usted- interrumpió la conversación y la enfermera se alejó sonrojada.

-Idiota no preguntes estupideces- lo reprendió- mejor vámonos.

Después del curso de cómo cuidar a su hermanito escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la parte de cuidados intensivos, así que fueron a ver, por alguna extraña razón no estaban tan sorprendidos por lo que veía; su padre estaba besando a una anciana mientras que esta intentaba zafarse de él, junto el equipo médico que también intentaba sacarlo de encima sin mucho éxito. Por lo que decidieron alejarse lentamente e ir de vuelta al curso de maternidad.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión donde se hospedaban, estaba Chrome en la primera habitación que encontraron junto con el resto de los que estaban en el auto, la pelivioleta sentía que iba a explotar mientras que los otros solo peleaban al no saber qué hacer con la embarazada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- decía desesperada Chiara.

-Ni idea, yo no sé nada de un parto- se defendía Chikusa- Tu deberías saberlo… tuviste dos hijos- agregó con su expresividad inexistente.

-Claro pero a mi ¡Un doctor me los sacó del vientre!- gritó la pelicastaña- y adivina ¡Uno no puede ver lo que hacen ahí!- agregó completamente molesta-¿Y tú?- agregó señalando a Ken quien estaba anormalmente tranquilo.

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que…- decía nervioso.

-Si sabes- lo señalo Chiara.

-Sí, pero tengo un problema- se justificaba.

-¿Qué?- dijeron unísono Chiara y Chikusa.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo la teoría pero nunca lo he hecho de verdad- comentó el rubio- Y ¡Nunca podría verle "eso" a Chrome! Es como traición a Mukuro-sama- agregó.

-Estas de broma ¿Verdad?- dijo Chiara con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-No.

Pero antes que la ojiverde golpeara a Ken, Chrome dio un grito de dolor y les dijo a todos- ¡Paren de discutir! La que de verdad está mal soy yo, así que dejen de discutir y saquen a mi querida Nagi de mi útero- gritó.

-Pero ¿Quién sacará al bebé?-preguntó Chikusa y alguien entró por la puerta.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- comento Tomoya exhausto, parecía que había corrido mucho.

-¡Él lo sacara!- dijo Chrome.

-Ah? ¿Sacar qué?- preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Acércate- le dijo Ken y este asintió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Bueno, sacar al bebé

-… ¿Qué?

-Sacar al bebé

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!

-Bueno, yo sé cómo…

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

-Tengo problemas… pero lo importante es que tu madre está en trabajo de parto y tú sacaras a tu hermanita- sentenció Joshima.

Tomoya dudó un poco pero luego miro a su madre, al ver a su madre con esa cara de súplica y dolor decidió ayudar- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Todos los presente sonrieron y fueron a buscar toallas, agua caliente y otras cosas que les pedía Ken, en el momento que estaba todo listo le explicó paso a paso todo lo que tenía que hacer el pelimorado con el parto.

-Entonces ¿Qué tan dilatado tiene que estar?- preguntaba un poco asqueado intentando no mirar entre las piernas de su madre.

-Como esto- decía Ken mientras hacía figuras con sus manos- Oye mira al frente o nunca sabrás que tan dilatado está- lo retaba.

-Lo intento, pero es asqueroso- comentaba el chico.

-Tú saliste de ahí.

-¡Cállate!- gritó pero Chrome empezó a inquietarse- Mamá, relájate… veo… ¡veo la cabeza!

-Vamos Chrome inhala y exhala- le decía Chiara quien le sostenía la mano- Eso, inhala, exhala, lo has hecho antes- agregaba tranquilizándola.

-¡Está saliendo!- exclamaba Chikusa, con mayor emoción.

-Está casi afuera… Y ¡listo!- dijo Ken- Kakippi ve a buscar unas tijeras- agregó.

-Que linda- decía Chiara que se acercó a donde estaba él bebé- se parece a ti- agregó mirando a la madre que solo sonreía con cansancio.

-Tómala- dijo Tomoya cuando le cortaron el cordón umbilical y cubriendo a su hermana con una toalla.

-Está bien- y tomo a la bebé Chiara- Ya puedes ir a vomitar- dijo al ver la cara del pobre chico.

Este corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño y se topó en el pasillo con sus hermanos cargando a su padre, iba a preguntarles pero las náuseas lo superaron.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?- preguntó Ryuji.

-Ni idea, pareciera que él tuvo que sacar al bebé- se reía Daichi.

-Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar- lo siguió su gemelo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de su madre ambos chicos soltaron a su padre para abrazar a Chrome quien tenía al bebé en sus brazos.

-¡Mamá!- gritaron los dos al unísono y la abrazaron.

-¿Cómo pasó?- le preguntó uno.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quién te ayudo?- le preguntó el otro y por unos segundos le siguieron bombardeando con preguntas.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… por suerte ellos me ayudaron- dijo la pelimorada señalando a Ken y los demás- Y también tu hermano.

-¡¿Tomoya te ayudo?!- le preguntó Daichi.

-Sí, jeje… el sacó al bebé- comentó riéndose con la cara de sorprendido de sus otros hijos- Lo más probable es que se toparon cuando el corrió a vomitar- agregó riéndose y los gemelos entendieron todo.

-Mi querida Nagi…- decía Mukuro intentando avanzar a rastras- ¿C-Cómo está él bebé?

-¡Mu-Mukuro! ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo sorprendida Chrome intentando pararse pero sus hijos no la dejaron.

-Bueno… Cuando supo que ibas a tener él bebé salió corriendo y lo atropellaron…- contaba Ryuji.

-Y en cuidados intensivos ¡Besó a una anciana pensando que eras tú!- lo interrumpió su gemelo.

-… ¿Eh? Extrañamente no me sorprende- dijo la ojivioleta mirando a Mukuro quien finalmente logró llegar a los pies de la cama.

-N-Nagi…

-Ven aquí- la mujer lo abrazó- estoy feliz que estés aquí.

-Pero no vi su nacimiento…

-Eso no importa… ya estás aquí, estamos todos aquí… vengan todos a un abrazo grupal- y Chrome hizo que sus dos hijos, su marido y Tomoya, que logro llegar al momento familiar se abrazaron mutuamente como toda una familia común y corriente.

-Me encantan los finales felices- decía Chiara con una lagrima en sus ojos.

-Si… es hermoso- la siguió Ken.

-¿Y cómo se llamara él bebé?- interrumpió el momento Chikusa.

-No es obvio- le respondió Mukuro- Se llamará…

En la escuela, llegó la noticia de que él bebé de Chrome habia nacidó en la mansión y estaba todo bien, así que la mayoría decidió irse junto a sus hijos para comprar regalos para la recién nacida. A excepción de Akemi, quien estaba con Sora esperando a Reborn y los hermanos Hibari quienes se encontraban en la sala del comité disciplinario junto con sus padres.

-¿Por qué nos llamaron aquí?- preguntó extrañado Yato.

-No creo que sea para un reencuentro familiar- comentó sarcásticamente Kagura.

-Bueno, Tsunayoshi les contó de que trataba mi misión, y esta empezó mucho antes de que ustedes dos nacieran- dijo Hibari.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo a qué quieren llegar- se quejó Kagura.

-La idea es contar la historia de cómo nos conocimos- interrumpió Rinka.

-¿Y?

-Cuando nos conocimos estábamos en bandos contrarios…

-O sea que tu…

-Sí, yo era parte de los Moguilévich- sentenció Rinka.

* * *

Como estuvo el capitulo ¿Les gustó? espero que si~ y de nuevo perdón por la espera

Bueno quiero decir que este capitulo me base en un capitulo de Malcom in the middle. Muy buena serie.

Comentarios, tomatazos y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas~

Y algo mas... hoy es mi cumpleaños! por lo que un review seria un buen regalo o un fic para mi :v si quieren no mas xD

 _Nos leemos Shirogami-sama~_


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo... Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece y tampoco algunos Oc's

* * *

 _ **~Capitulo 13: Pequeños descubrimientos~**_

Tsuki iba caminando feliz por los pasillos camino a la mansión para ver al bebe de Chrome, se había alejado del resto ya que se le quedó algo en la sala donde estaban y se sorprendería si es que alguien la esperó. Y así lo hizo Yuuki, esta estaba apoyada en un ventanal del pasillo sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Yuuki-chan ¿Qué te sucede?- la interrumpió la Yamamoto, la aludida se sobresaltó un poco pero al ver que era su amiga se relajó.

-Nada- suspiró- Es solo que… me voy a tener que ir.

-¿¡Como!? ¿¡A dónde?! ¿¡Por qué!?- se sobresaltó la otra chica tomando de los hombros a Yuuki.

-C-Cálmate Tsuki-chan, es solo por un tiempo- intentaba calmarla- Mi padre me dijo que tenía que hacer una misión con los Varia, por lo que tendré que irme a Italia lo más pronto posible.

-Mou… ¿Por qué tu papá te mandaría a hacer misiones con esos viejos?- se quejaba- Ignóralo y quédate con nosotros- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja… Me encantaría pero ordenes son ordenes…- se rio la rubia- Aparte no iré con ellos, hay gente joven en los Varia- agregó caminando a la salida.

La Yamamoto menor se quedó analizando unos segundos, nunca había visto a gente joven en los Varia, a excepción de Aoi y obviamente Yuuki, pero con dos personas no puedes mandar gente a una misión, por lo menos a dos menores.

-¡Tsuki, vamos!- le gritó desde el final del pasillo la otra chica, al ver la cara de confusión en la chica de pelo lila se rio unos segundos y agregó- ¡Xanxus tiene una hija!- y arrancó.

-¡QUE!- gritó ante tal revelación.

Mientras tanto en Italia una chica de cabello blanco hasta las rodillas caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de reuniones de la mansión Varia, cuando llegó a su destino en el cuarto la esperaban tres personas, una de pelo corto negro y de contextura delgada junto con una chica de cabellos color plata y finalmente un chico de pelo verde oscuro.

-Apareció la princesita- dijo Lucia Berreta, o como le decían, Lucca.

-No trates así a Elena- la reprendió el único chico en la sala.

-Ya era hora, no soportaba más a tu perro preguntar por ti- se quejaba Superbi Aoi.

Ignorando todos los comentarios de su "querida" familia, como ella los llamaba, se sentó al lado de la de ojos carmesí- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó.

-Bueno, lo de siempre… tú sabes, recopilar información, matar a unos cuantos y eso- se encogió de hombros mientras le contaba la misión que su queridísimo padre les designó.

\- ¿Si sabias por qué no nos dijiste en vez de esperar media hora aquí?- preguntó enojada la chica más alta, o sea Aoi.

-Había que esperar a Elena- respondió tajante- aparte también falta Yuuki.

-¿Yuuki-chan va a venir?- preguntó sorprendida Elena.

-Si… Al parecer tiene algo muy importante que contarnos acerca de la misión- agregó.

-¿Dónde es la misión?- preguntó el chico acercándose a la recién llegada.

-A Rusia.

-Ohh... ¿Por qué a un lugar tan frío? No me gusta- hacia un mohín Elena.

-Bueno princesa yo no soy la que da la orden y sabes cómo son las cosas- comentó irritada Lucia, la heredera de los Varia.

-¿Cuándo llegará Yuuki?- preguntó Aoi.

-Lo más pronto posible, aparte ella tiene más información sobre la misión- le respondió la de pelo corto.

-Hum... me pregunto si ella habrá estado metida en ese lío- dijo la albina a nadie en especial, después de todo cuando se juntaban los "nuevos Varia" y no estaba Yuuki no había mucho diálogo entre ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con curiosidad Elena.

-Bueno... Al parecer hubo uno fiesta, y como siempre hubieron problemas... Esta vez parece que drogaron o mataron a una chica...

-Jajajaja... Esos Vongola ya quiero conocerlos- comentaba Lucia.

-¿Para qué? Suenan como un grupo de salvajes, cómo es posibles que sean los próximos herederos a Vongola- se quejaba el único chico.

-Castiel cálmate... suena como gente divertida- lo interrumpió la chica de ojos heterocromaticos.

-Lo son, en especial Felicia, te caería bien Lucca.

En otra parte, específicamente Japón, Sora y Akemi seguían en la escuela ya que el chico quería esperar a Kagura quien estaba hablando con sus padres en ese momento y Akemi solo lo estaba acompañando. Para pasar el rato fueron a la azotea de la escuela, tenían una charla tranquila mientras pasaba el tiempo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que se les había hecho tarde y que la chica a la que esperaban estaba en la puerta del lugar mirando a la nada.

-Kagura…- dijo Sora cuando notó la presencia de su amiga, pero su semblante tranquilo y feliz cambió cuando vio el rostro de esta- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada- dijo secamente acercándose a sus amigos- Solo estaba pensando- agregó.

-Te estas comportando raro- comentó Akemi pero al ver a la chica decidió no preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Volviste a pelear con tu padre?- preguntó el único chico.

-¿Qué? No es eso- suspiró molesta la chica de pelo negro- Mejor vámonos y no me pasa nada- sentenció yéndose del lugar.

Ambos chicos quedaron solos de nuevo en la azotea, estaban extrañados por la actitud de Kagura, más Sora que Akemi pero la preocupación estaba igual.

-No creo que sea bueno volver a hablar del tema- le dijo Akemi al chico- Ya se le pasara- le sonrió tratando de consolarlo.

-Puede ser, pero me preocupa su comportamiento- suspiró- Ya se le había pasado la rabia con su padre y ahora esto- se quejó- Por suerte tú no tienes esos complejos.

-¿Estas insinuando algo?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Solo que eres más…. ¿Simple? que el resto de las chicas, eres como un hermano para mí- intentó excusarse pero mientras más hablaba era peor.

-Mejor cállate, cada vez lo arruinas más- se enojó la albina- Dame-Sora- agregó para luego irse dejando al castaño solo.

-¿Qué dije?- intentaba explicarse que fue lo que hizo para que Akemi se enojara.

-Eres igual de malo con las chicas que tu padre- dijo una voz desconocida atrás del chico.

-¡Hii!- gritó- ¡Reborn! ¡No aparezcas de la nada!

El hitman solo lo ignoró- Como sea, más vale que nos vayamos ahora, todos deben estar con el bebé.

-No creo que estés aquí solo para decirme eso- sospechó Sora.

-Claro que no…. Solo te digo que cuides a Akemi- miró seriamente al chico.

-Siempre lo hago, no entiendo para que me lo dices- suspiró y empezó a caminar, el hitman solo lo miró y lo empezó a seguir- Una pregunta…- paró en seco el chico.

-Si quieres saber qué hiciste mal con Akemi tienes que averiguarlo tú mismo- siguió caminando el adulto.

\- Vamos…. Tú mismo dijiste que era malo con las chicas- se quejaba el castaño- Si sé que hago mal no voy a molestar a Akemi.

El asesino suspiró y se dio vuelta para mirar al chico- Le dijiste hermano… Es como si ni siquiera la tomaras como mujer, no, ¡hermano! Por favor al menos debiste haberle dicho hermana, ponte en su lugar- soltó.

Sora se quedó mirando a la nada unos segundos- ¿Cuántos procesos mentales tuviste que hacer para llegar a esa conclusión?

-Eres un idiota- comentó secamente golpeando con un mazo a Sora.

-¡Sigo sin entender!- gritó y ambos se dirigieron a la mansión para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Por otra parte en la mansión estaba toda la familia para conocer al bebe, pero antes Ryohei sugirió que era bueno darle un pequeño chequeo médico para descartar algún problema para el nuevo integrante de los Mukuro.

-¡Es un bebe extremadamente sano!- gritó el poseedor de la llama del sol.

-Kufufu… Claramente si es mi hijo- se jactaba Mukuro.

-Pero Tomoya fue débil- comentó Sasagawa.

-Más fuerte que tu hijo- dijo enojado Mukuro y antes de que ambos guardianes empezaran a discutir Chrome intervino.

-Si él bebe despierta ustedes lo harán callar- amenazó con una sonrisa. Ambos callaron- Como ya está bien, dejen que todos pasen después de todo están aquí porque quieren conocerte- le hablaba al bebe que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos.

Cuando Ryohei dijo que podían pasar los menores se acercaron entusiasmados donde estaba Chrome, al ver al bebe durmiendo en los brazos de su madre decidieron no molestarla mucho y decir que era muy bonito y cosas así, luego fueron con los hermanos para molestarlos.

Por otra parte los mayores venían con regalos para el pequeño integrante de la familia, mientras Mukuro abría los regalos para mostrárselos a Chrome el resto tenía una charla tranquila en la habitación.

-A propósito, aun no nos dices como se llama el bebe- le dijo Jean llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

-Mmm… Realmente no lo he pensado, jeje- respondió Chrome riendo suavemente. Al escuchar esas palabras hasta los recién llegados quedaron decepcionados.

-Creí que lo tenías visto- dijo Mukuro.

-Te dije que tenía varias opciones- le respondió- Y que tu eligieras.

-Pero si tenías libros de opciones- se quejó el hombre.

-¿Acaso querías que hiciera todo yo? Recuerda que tenía cosas que hacer.

-Yo igual…

-¡Pero no estas embarazado! ¡Un poco de ayuda por favor!- comentó exasperada la ilusionista.

Al escuchar la discusión nadie quiso intervenir, algunos rezaban para que el bebe no despertase, otros por el bienestar de Mukuro, sin embargo los otros tres Mukuro estaban en grupo hablando en una esquina apartados del resto, lo que era raro ya que los gemelos nunca simpatizaron con Tomoya, en un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con determinación, se acercaron a sus padres mirando como discutían y dijeron al unísono.

-¡Se llamara Makoto!

Ambos dejaron de discutir y soltaron un "¿Qué?" (Nani?!)

-Ustedes lo único que hacen es discutir- dijo Tomoya.

-Nos estábamos aburriendo y el bebe se iba a despertar- se encogió de hombros Daichi.

-Por lo que decidimos ponerle el nombre nosotros- agregó Ryuji.

-Y ¿Quién les dio el derecho de llamarlo como ustedes quieran?- preguntó molesto el padre.

-Es nuestro hermano, podemos opinar…- le respondió el chico de cabellos violeta.

Mukuro iba a replicar eso pero escuchó la risa de su esposa, los cuatro miraron sorprendidos.

-Es un nombre muy bonito- sonrió- Pero lo que más me gusta es que los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrar un nombre para su hermano… No es cierto Mako-chan- comentó tomando la mano del bebe quien recién se había despertado.

Mukuro se quedó callado y sonrió, si Chrome lo había dicho no hay vuelta atrás mientras que los tres hermanos tenían el rostro sonrojado ante lo dicho por su madre. El resto estaba mirando la escena familiar, pocas veces en su mundo tenían el lujo de ver o hacer esas cosas por lo que había que atesorarlas sin embargo una pelirroja seguía pensando y como la duda la carcomía decidió romper esa burbuja familiar.

-Entonces se llama Makoto… ¿Y ese es nombre de hombre o de mujer?- preguntó.

Alejada de todo el mundo Akemi miraba tristemente el ambiente familiar, sentía que no pertenecía ahí, estaba demasiado incomoda, así que decidió salir de la habitación, cuando ya estuvo fuera pensó que había pasado desapercibida por todos, excepto por Felicia.

-¿Pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta que te habías ido?- dijo la chica mayor.

-Estaban todos pendientes por el nuevo ilusionista- comentó siguiendo caminando, realmente no quería hablar con nadie.

-Pues todos nos dimos cuenta…. Estas actuando extraña.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-No estabas con Sora, solo estabas con una horrible cara en una esquina, es obvio que te sucede algo- Felicia alcanzó a la chica por lo está tuvo que parar- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, siempre estaré ahí… No soy tan torpe en esto como tu amigo y tengo más tacto que Kagura- agregó sobándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué hablas de Sora y Kagura?

-Eres más cercana a ellos, creo que hablas con ellos cuando te pasa algo.

-Gracias Feli… Pero realmente quiero estar sola- dijo la albina con sinceridad.

La chica de cabellos azules entendió perfectamente, le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y se marchó hacia algún lado de la mansión. Cuando quedó completamente sola, suspiró cansada, hoy había sido un largo día, miró hacia el ventanal del pasillo, el sol estaba ocultándose, haciendo que el extenso jardín lleno de flores y árboles se pintaran de colores cálidos dándole la bienvenida a la noche. Sonrió, después de todo aunque su verdadera familia había sido una mierda, ahora tenía a otra, una que realmente la quería.

Al día siguiente se retomaban las clases normales, así que todos los Vongola tuvieron que después de irse muy tarde a sus respectivos hogares debido a la espontanea celebración estilo Vongola por el nacimiento del bebe, levantarse temprano, ponerse el uniforme y presentarse después de la sorpresiva aparición de sus padres el día anterior. Para la gran mayoría se sentía incómodo ya que toda la escuela los estaba mirando y murmurando cosas, peor que cuando vieron todos los autos de lujo estacionados a las afueras del recinto. Al único que no le afectó ninguna de estos sucesos era a Yato, quien estaba en la reja de la escuela vigilando que ningún alumno escapara o viniera con algo no acorde a su uniforme, a todos sus amigos los saludaba con una sonrisa, cosa que estos solo podía asumir que el amor hacia el establecimiento educacional era tan grande que podía sobrepasar el cansancio al dormir pocas horas, o simplemente eran los genes de Hibari Kyoya los que lo controlaban para hacer eso. Los únicos que no se aparecieron eran los gemelos y Tomoya, quienes sus padres los dejaron quedarse conviviendo con el nuevo integrante de su familia.

Nadie de los presentes en la escuela se había dado cuenta que dos personas tampoco habían asistido, una de ellas se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Japón rumbo a encontrarse con su equipo. Yuuki suspiró por enésima vez, ella era pésima para las despedidas por lo que solo le contó a Tsuki que se iba, sin embargo en el fondo de su mente esperaba que alguien llegara a detenerla al notar que no estaba… claramente eso no sucedió.

Siguió su camino en dirección hacia los aviones privados con la sensación de que alguien la seguía, decidió ignorarlo, pero cuando llego a su destino donde solo habían agentes de Vongola, abrió su caja de armas develando que esta eran un par de katanas rodeadas de llamas del cielo.

-Muéstrate, sé que me estas siguiendo- ordenó la chica, perdiendo un poco la paciencia al escuchar solo sonidos exaltados de los funcionarios del aeropuerto. Hasta que escuchó un ruido y decidió atacar con su espada, cortando el pilar más cercano al ruido que escuchó.

-¡Hiii! Lo siento, no pensé que ibas a tomártelo así- gritó la chica escondida detrás del pilar destruido.

-¿Tsuki?- preguntó Kurobane.

La chica de cabellos lila salió de su escondite toda sonrojada, llevaba consigo una maleta- Decidí seguirte… ¡No quería que te fueras sola! Si te pasa algo no sé lo que haría- sollozó- ¡Eres mi mejor amiga por lo que no voy a dejar que te vayas! ¡Y mucho menos sin despedirte!- agregó con unas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Esa imagen de la chica causo que Yuuki corriera a abrazarla- Sabes que soy mala para las despedidas… No pensé que te ibas a sentir de esa manera- confesó la rubia- Sin embargo tienes que confiar en mí, nada me iba a pasar, pero supongo que como estas con esa maleta iras conmigo, así que deja de llorar.

-¡Claro que sí!- anunció- Pero como me trataste hace unos momentos pensé que no querías que te acompañara.

Yuuki se separó del abrazo- Tsuki, hace menos de dos semanas fuimos atacados por una mafia enemiga que dejo herida a Nishioka… ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si siento que me siguen después de eso?!- dijo atónita.

-Jeje… mi error.

-Eres muy torpe cuando quieres- comentó golpeando la cabeza de Tsuki a modo de reproche.

-Me hieres Yuuki-chan- comentó la aludida tocando su pecho como si la hubieran baleado ahí.

-No seas dramática… Ahora vamos a cumplir con nuestra misión- dijo Yuuki, a lo que Tsuki asintió y ambas partieron rumbo al avión que las llevaría a encontrar respuestas acerca de la mafia enemiga.

* * *

Ya dije anteriormente esto y reitero, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado~ Espero sus criticas, felicitaciones, lo que sea.

Ahora les pediré disculpas a todos los que leen esta historia, la dejé muy de lado este año y lo más probable es que muchos hayan pensado que la abandoné, ¡pero no! Este año fue bastante difícil para mi en lo que fue organizar mis tiempos y dejar de lado mis ganas de solo dormir para dedicarme a escribir, a esto debería sumarle que tuve muchos bloqueos y falta de animo, y ademas una prueba que, aunque no mida mi futuro, era muy importante y requería mucha preparación (aunque lo más probable que me haya ido mal, pero bueno), este capitulo ha sido el que más me ha costado escribir, pero lo logre terminar antes de que se acabara el año. Aparte me consumen fandom's más grandes (cofcofvoltronlegendarydefendercofcof) y me es difícil alejarme para volver a retomar los otros.

Sin nada más que decir...

 _Nos leemos, Shirogami-sama~_


End file.
